Please Come Back to Me
by vAither
Summary: 'Aku harap semua yang kulakukan akan membuat kita semua bahagia... aku berharap kau akan bahagia tanpaku. Tolong lupakan aku, Youichi. Jadi aku juga bisa melupakanmu juga. Aku benci harus mengatakan hal ini, tapi aku benar-benar masih sangat mencintaimu.' Don't like Don't Read! Review Please!Chapter 13: He's Mine!
1. Chapter 1

Please Come Back to Me

An Eyeshield 21 fanfic by vAither

V's note: Aloha~ everybody... saya author newbie disini *bow ke para senpai* Planning saya sih sebenernya bikin one-shot tapi apa daya jika Tuhan berkehendak lain *geplak* fic ini berhasil saya selesaikan dengan jumlah chapter sebanyak 12-13 *meleset jauh* okay minna I hope you can enjoy my story... jangan lupakan kotak bertulisan review di bawah okayy!

Chapter 1: Negative?!

▓PLEASE COME BACK TO ME▓

Disclaimer: I don't own anything *except this story*

Rated: T (There will one chapter with rate M)

Warning: All my mistakes... *Gommen minna*

▓PLEASE COME BACK TO ME▓

"Negatif..." ucap seorang wanita berambut _auburn_ dalam kekecewaan sembari menatap suaminya yang tengah menggerakkan jemarinya di atas laptop.

"Jangan khawatir istri sialan... kita masih bisa coba—"

"MESUM!" potong sang wanita _auburn_ pada suaminya. "Lagipula kita sudah mencobanya berkali-kali, Youichi! Beratus-ratus kali kita mencobanya!" Sentak sang gadis sembari memukul-mukulkan genggaman tangannya pada dada bidang sang suami sebelum ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher suaminya.

"Youichi ..." wanita itu terus terisak sambil menyebutkan nama sang suami. Sang suami, Youichi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengelus-elus punggung mungil sang istri, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

Pria itu, Hiruma Youichi biasa kita kenal dengan Hiruma. Ia menikahi seorang malaikat— ah, bukan mungkin bisa kita sebut dewi tercantik yang pernah Tuhan utus ke dunia, Anezaki Mamori (Sekarang Hiruma Mamori).

Telah enam bulan berlalu semenjak mereka mencoba untuk mendapatkan keturunan. Mereka bahkan telah memeriksakan diri mereka ke dokter ternama untuk memeriksakan keadaan mereka tapi dokter ternamapun berkata bahwa mereka baik-baik saja dan mungkin akibat terlalu banyak pikiran dan juga stress yang membuat mereka tidak mendapatkan bayi.

Mungkin kita tidak bisa melihat maupun merasakan perasaan Hiruma saat ini. Tapi pasti dirinyapun terluka melihat istrinya dalam keadaan seperti ini, dia pasti tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Otak cemerlangnya benar-benar tidak berfungsi untuk sesuatu yang seperti ini.

Sekarang ia tengah mengangkat tubuh mungil istrinya yang tengah terlelap menuju ke kamar. "Aku tidak bertambah muda, Youichi. Mengapa aku tidak bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat aku inginkan? Aku hanya menginginkan seorang bayi. Apakah permintaanku ini terlalu sulit?" Mamori biasa mengatakan hal itu lalu ia akan menangis sampai ia tertidur.

Hiruma saat ini tengah sibuk mengurusi perusahaan miliknya yang bergerak di segala bidang, di umurnya yang baru menginjak 25 tahun itu adalah sebuah prestasi yang sangat amat hebat. Beberapa penghargaan perusahaan terbaikpun berulang kali disabetnya. Dan terkadang menjadi pelatih juga pemain _american football_. Sementara Mamori selain ia menjadi istri seorang Hiruma Youichi, ia juga merangkap sebagai sekretaris pribadi suaminya dan sesekali menjadi relawan di beberapa rumah sakit.

Tak jarang mereka tak bertemu satu sama lain dan setiap kali mereka ada waktu luang merekapun berusaha melakukan hubungan mungkin seperti yang diucapkan Mamori sudah berkali-kali mereka melakukannya. Namun hasilnya tetaplah negatif, dari sebab itulah Mamori menjadi terlalu emosional dan sensitif.

▓PLEASE COME BACK TO ME▓

Aku menatap jam yang tengah menunjukkan pukul 3 siang. Hari ini Youichi berjanji akan pulang cepat dan hari ini juga adalah perayaan satu tahun ulang tahun pernikahan kami! Aku tidak dapat mempercayainya, waktu berlalu begitu cepat.

Berhubung hari ini adalah hari sabtu, tidak ada jadwal untukku membantu pekerjaan Youichi, ataupun menjadi relawan di rumah sakit. Maka dari itu kuputuskan untuk membuat masakan spesial untuk merayakan _anniversary_ kami. _Nikujaga_, _Mille-Feuille Nabe_, _hambagu,_dan juga _shiromiso zoni_.

Aku tidak masalah membuat ketiga masakan itu, aku dan _kaa-chan_ tidak jarang memasak itu. Semua berjalan lancar saat aku memasak _nikujaga_, _Mille-Feuille Nabe_ dan juga_ shiromiso zoni_ tapi ketika akan membuat _hambagu_ entah mengapa aku merasa mual apalagi ketika aku mengaduk daging giling dengan tangan semua isi perutku berhasil keluar.

"Apa mungkin..."

▓PLEASE COME BACK TO ME▓

"Istri sialan, tadaima..." Hiruma memanggil Mamori. Di tangannya terdapat bungkusan berisi kotak bertuliskan_ Kariya confectionary_. Yah itu adalah salah satu toko kue kesukaan istrinya. Hiruma mengernyit, biasanya setiap ia pulang Mamori selalu mendatanginya layaknya seekor anjing pada majikannya lalu ia akan berkata 'Mou! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Youichi!'. Tapi hari ini tidak seperti biasanya. 'Aneh,' pikir Hiruma.

'Mungkin ia di dapur,' pikir Hiruma sembari berjalan ke dapur. Namun nihil, ia hanya menemukan dapur yang berantakan tanpa ada Mamori disana. Hiruma menghela nafasnya berat, ia harus tetap berpikiran positif. Iapun menaruh bungkusan _Kariya_ ke dalam kulkas.

Hiruma kali ini menuju kamar mereka. Iapun menghela nafas lega tatkala ia melihat pantulan wajah Mamori di kaca kamar mandi, iapun menghampiri Mamori yang terpatung di hadapan kaca kamar mandi. Hiruma mengerutkan alisnya ketika ia melihat ekspresi wajah istrinya. Mata _sapphire_nya yang membelalak serta sedikit berair, satu tangannya memegangi perutnya, sementara yang lainnya nampak memegang sesuatu.

Mamori nampaknya tidak menyadari kehadiran suaminya yang hanya berjarak kurang dari 1 meter di sebelahnya.

"Hoi, istri sialan," panggil Hiruma.

Mamori tetap mematung.

"ISTRI SIALAN!" dan panggilan Hiruma yang satu ini sukses menyadarkan Mamori dari lamunannya.

"Youichi!" Seru Mamori sambil mencengkram jas Hiruma. "Ka-katakan ini tidak benar! Katakan ini hanya mimpi!" Paksa Mamori lalu mengeratkan cengkramannya pada jas Hiruma.

Hiruma menghela nafas. "Kalau tentang kau menjadi gila itu memang benar. Sudah kubilang berapa kali kau jangan kebanyakan makan _creampuff_. Benda menjijikan itu membuatmu menjadi gila, tau!" Hiruma menyentil kening Mamori pelan.

"Mou! Hiruma Youichi! Bukan itu yang kumaksud! Tapi ini! Ini!" Ucap Mamori sembari menunjukan sebuah benda dengan dua garis strip merah di atasnya. "Aku hamil, Youichi!" Mamori menunjukan senyum lebarnya kemudian melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan Hiruma.

Kali ini Hiruma yang terdiam mematung, dia tidak balas menyambut pelukan Mamori. "Youichi, kau tidak senang?" tanya Mamori heran lalu melepaskan pelukannya agar dapat melihat wajah Hiruma.

Wajah Hiruma memucat ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar tidak bisa diungkapkan oleh kata-kata. "Bagaimana ini..." ucap Hiruma lirih.

"Youi—" Ucapan Mamori terpotong karena tindakan Hiruma yang tiba-tiba merengkuh bahunya. "Bagaimana... bagaimana" rengkuhan Hiruma pada bahu Mamori mengerat. "Bagaimana jika aku gagal menjadi ayah bagi anak itu?" ucap Hiruma yang membuat Mamori terhentak. "Bagaimana jika aku menjadi sama dengan 'orang itu'?" Hiruma berucap kembali. Mamori dapat merasakan bahu tegap Hiruma yang sedikit bergetar.

Mamori terkejut dengan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Hiruma dengan lirihnya. Hiruma Youichi, yang terlihat tegar dalam setiap sikapnya ternyata memiliki ketakutan dalam hidupnya, ketakutan yang tersimpan rapi di balik topeng _poker face_ miliknya.

"Youichi... " Mamori merengkuh wajah suaminya. "Jangan selalu mengingat perlakuan yang membuatmu terluka, sebaliknya janganlah kamu lupakan perlakuan yang membuatmu gembira." Ucap Mamori sebelum mencium pipi Hiruma lembut.

"Kita harus banyak-banyak memeluknya, memberinya sentuhan lembut, mendengarkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Dan apabila ia melakukan perbuatan buruk, maka kita harus benar-benar menjelaskan padanya mengapa perbuatan yang dilakukannya itu dianggap buruk. Seandainya kita terbawa perasaan dan bersitegang dengannya kita harus tulus meminta maaf dan kita berdua akan kembali memeluknya."

Hiruma masih terdiam, "Tch, istri sialan kenapa kau jadi penceramah begini sih," kata Hiruma lalu menjawil hidung Mamori. "Sudahlah aku lapar... ayo kita makan," ujar Hiruma sebelum kakinya melangkah keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Ne... ne... Youichi."

"Hn?"

"Aku benar-benar bahagia bisa mengandung anakmu..."

"Dasar istri bodoh!" Hiruma mengetuk puncak kepala Mamori pelan.

"Ne... Youichi."

"Apalagi?"

Mamori menarik lengan baju Hiruma, "Arigatou," bisiknya di telinga Hiruma. Hiruma menarik Mamori balik dan memeluknya.

"Tidak akulah yang harusnya berterimakasih. Arigatou, istri sialan," Hiruma berbisik tepat di telinga Mamori membuat Mamori terkikik geli

▓PLEASE COME BACK TO ME▓

Chapter 1: Negative?!

To Be Continued

V's Note: Ta-dang pendek kan? Maaf kalau kependekan yah nanti chap 2 bakal panjang deh... ah iya kalau hari ini saya langsung dapet 5 review saya akan langsung apdet chap 2nya besok! (saya berjanji lho) Maka dari itu saya minta reviewnya yah~~

Untuk nama makanannya

Nikujaga: itu semacam semur daging sapi a la Nihon

Hambagu: Nama kerennya hamburger tapi bukan hamburger yang biasa kita makan di restoran fastfood.

Mille-Feuille Nabe: Hotpot dimana sayuran dan dagingnya disusun berlapis. Mille Fuille itu artinya ribuan daun, jadi udah kebayangkan itu Mille-Fuille Nabe isinya apa?

Shiromiso Zoni: Sup miso putih, biasanya makannya pake mochi.

Kalo mau lihat cara bikinnya makanan itu cari youtube channelnya Ochikeron...

Akhir kata review, and concrit please!


	2. Chapter 2

Please Come Back to Me

By vAither

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

Rated : T(Salah satu Chapter akan berisi Rate M)

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

WARNING : AU, OOC, Typo, MissTypo, and all of my mistakes...

Chapter 2: Jealously

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Semenjak hari dimana mereka mengetahui kehamilan Mamori, Hiruma mulai memaksa (Mungkin dia mengancam) Mamori untuk menghentikan seluruh kegiatannya di luar rumah. Apalagi mengenai pekerjaannya sebagai relawan rumah sakit, Hiruma benar-benar menghentikan kegiatannya. Yah kita mengetahui alasan baik Hiruma itu, selain pekerjaan itu bisa membahayakan Mamori—Rumah sakit itu tempat berkumpulnya penyakit— juga bisa berbahaya bagi sang calon jabang bayi.

Kehamilan Mamori sekarang telah menginjak usia ketiga bulan saat ini dan sangat amat mengejutkan! Dia menjadi pribadi yang sangat berbeda, dia menjadi terlalu manja, terlalu emosional, dan banyak hal yang berubah darinya. Hal itu sedikit membuat Hiruma frustasi, ia bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa istrinya itu hanya bermain-main dengannya.

Hiruma sedang di tengah _meeting_ direksi sewaktu Mamori meneleponnya.

"_Moshi-moshi, Youichi."_

"Hn, Ada apa istri sialan? Kau tahu sekarang aku di tengah _meeting_?"

"_Ahmm... Aku tidak tahu, tuh. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui keadaanmu. Sampai bertemu secepatnya."_

"Youichi-_sama_!"

Hiruma baru akan merespon ucapan Mamori tapi Sekretaris barunya—pengganti Mamori— mengambil perhatiannya. Membuat Hiruma menatap tajam ke arah sekretaris barunya dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis sang sekretaris.

Dan ketika Hiruma kembali ke ponselnya, Mamori telah menutup teleponnya. "Oh, _well_." Ucap Hiruma sambil memasukkan handphone ke sakunya.

Setelah menyelesaikan _meeting_ semua para staff memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama untuk merayakan kehamilan istri Hiruma dengan ide dari direktur pemasaran, Marco. Dan tanpa disadari Hiruma waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. "Sial!" Hiruma bersumpah serapah, lalu ia berdiri dan mengambil tas kerjanya.

"Apa ada masalah, Youichi-sama?" Itu adalah wanita yang sama yang menginterupsi pembicaraan Mamori dan Hiruma ditelepon. Sang sekretaris baru, Katsunuma Avaron. "Mungkin kau seharusnya belajar sopan santun, apel sialan," ucap Hiruma kasar. Avaron berarti pulau apel, itulah alasan Hiruma memanggilnya apel sialan. Mengapa Hiruma tidak memanggilnya sekretaris sialan? Karena bagi Hiruma hanya Mamorilah Sekretarisnya.

"Apa maksud anda, Youichi-sa—"

"Hiruma! Jangan berani-beraninya memanggilku Youichi, apel sialan!" bentak Hiruma keras. "Eh? Kalau aku memanggilmu Hiruma itu sama saja memanggil dengan istrimu, iya'kan? Lagipula dengan begitu kita bisa menjadi akrab," goda Avaron. Ingin rasanya Hiruma memecat Avaron, tapi pekerjaan yang dilakukan Avaron sangat bagus

"Aku tidak butuh dekat denganmu, apel sialan!"

Lalu Hirumapun pergi dari tempat itu tanpa pamit seperti biasa.

Chapter 2: Jealously

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Hiruma tiba di rumah pada pukul 11 malam. Ia membuka pintu perlahan dan memasuki rumah. 'Istri sialan itu pasti sudah tidur,' pikir Hiruma dalam hati. Semua lampu di rumah telah dimatikan, hanya menyisakan kamar tidur mereka di lantai dua yang masih menyala.

Hiruma mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah dan menaruh tas kerjanya di sembarang tempat sebelum dia berjalan menuju ruang tamu ketika...

"Mengapa kau terlambat?"

Hiruma menengok ke sumber suara dan menemukan Mamori tengah terduduk di tengah sofa, matanya tertuju pada televisi tanpa memandang ke arah Hiruma. Walau tidak ada airmata yang keluar dari matanya, tapi mata sapphirenya itu menyiratkan kesedihan yang amat sangat.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur, istri sialan?" tanya Hiruma balik. Ia tampak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya tatkala melihat istrinya.

Mamori mematikan televisi lalu bediri dan berjalan menuju suaminya. Airmatanya telah mengucur deras dari mata _sapphire_nya. Lalu Mamori menubrukan dirinya ke pelukan Hiruma. "Berat! Istri sialan!" ucap Hiruma dan Mamori meresponnya dengan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Ada apa, sih?" tanya Hiruma sambil mengacak rambut _auburn_ milik istrinya.

"Y-Youichi... Apa kamu selingkuh? Apa kamu selingkuh, Hiruma Youichi? Mengapa kau terlambat?" ucapnya di tengah isakan.

_Here we go again_. "Tidak! Mengapa kau berpikiran seperti itu manajer sialan?" Hiruma meyakinkan Mamori dan menangkup wajahnya. Menatap dalam ke arah mata biru _sapphire_ istrinya.

"Kekekeke... kali ini _creampuff_ itu telah meracuni otakmu." Kekeh Hiruma.

"MOUUU!"

Chapter 2: Jealously

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Aku tahu bahwa aku ini sangat tidak aman semenjak aku memiliki hubungan dengan Hiruma Youichi. Semenjak aku menikah dengannya tingkat ketidakamananku berkali lipat. Kalian pasti tahu pria yang kunikahi ini bukan orang yang biasa-biasa, dia Hiruma Youichi. Dia sangat terkenal dan memiliki kekuasaan, semenjak universitas sudah banyak gadis-gadis yang mengaggumi dirinya.

Hal ini jujur membuatku sedikit pesimis. Aku tahu bahwa dia juga mencintaiku sebanyak aku juga mencintainya. Tapi aku tidak dapat menghapus pikiranku tentang 'bagaimana jika'? Bagaimana jika dia menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik? Orang lain? Dia sangatlah kaya. Dia pintar, dan dia juga sangat keren. Aku tidak dapat membantu diriku menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran itu.

Kami telah menikah lebih dari satu tahun, dan terimakasih Tuhan! Aku telah mengharapkan kedatangan bayi sejak hari pertama kami menikah. Dan Hello! Aku tidak menjadi muda seiring berjalannya waktu. Kami telah mencoba untuk hampir 100 kali.

Namun sekarang aku hamil. Youichi selalu berkata bahwa aku telah berubah semenjak aku hamil. Aku juga tidak tahu, apakah hanya aku yang ingin menjahili dia? Ataukah hormon penyebabnya? Dan kala aku meneleponnya untuk mengecek keadaannya aku mendengar suara yang tidak asing bagiku.

Avaron, Katsunuma Avaron. Sebelumnya ia adalah sekretaris manager Kousaka Atsushi. Dari namanya kita bisa tahu bahwa dia adalah gadis blasteran. Ah aku juga blasteran. Tapi jangan bandingkan diriku dengannya, dia itu sangat amat cantik. Selain diberkahi wajah yang cantik ia juga diberkahi oleh tinggi badan selayaknya supermodel. Rambut pirang, mata heterochromia yang ia miliki juga sangat menawan. Serta otak yang sangat cemerlang. Tak ada kekurangan yang ia miliki.

_Sexy_, cantik, pintar, berbakat, _single_, tinggi! Itulah alasan mengapa aku tidak bisa menahan airmataku saat menanyakan hal ini pada Youichi.

Sekarang telah satu minggu setelah aku mendengar suara Avaron aku berniat untuk mengunjungi Youichi sekalian aku mencoba untuk melupakan tragedi suara Avaron. Aku juga membawa bento untuknya.

Aku menyapa para staff karyawan.

"Ah, Nyonya Hiruma. Hiruma-sama sekarang ada di ruangan pribadinya." Ucap Marco, "Mou, Marco-kun. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu," ucapku sembari memberikan senyumku padanya.

Akupun berjalan menuju ruang pribadinya. "Ah~ Youichi-sama..." itulah suara yang kudengar dari balik pintu. Ada sedikit pemikiran buruk ketika aku mendengar suara itu. Akupun membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk karena rasa penasaranku yang amat tinggi. Dan ketika aku membuka pintu hatiku terasa mencelos keluar, serasa tertusuk beribu jarum. Aku langsung merasakan airmata meluncur deras dari mataku tanpa henti.

Dia, Hiruma Youichi tertidur di sofa panjang di dalam ruang kerjanya, dan di atasnya. Tepat diatas tubuhnya, Avaron-san yang hanya mengenakan bra menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan erotis di atas tubuh Yoichi. "You-Youichi-sama~~" terdengar berulang kali oleh telingaku. Desahannya yang sangat erotis. Tapi yang menarik perhatianku adalah tangan Youichi yang melingkari pinggang ramping milik Avaron. Kami-sama.

Brak!

Kotak bento yang kubawa untuknya jatuh berserakan. Tapi tidak ada dari kedua orang itu menyadarinya.

"Yo-Youichi no _BAKA_!" ucapku setengah menjerit, ini menyebabkan Youichi terbangun. Tubuhku bergetar, kakiku serasa bagai _jelly_ yang dapat roboh sewaktu-waktu.

Dan aku dapat melihat Youichi dengan Avaron-san menatap ke arahku. Sebelum aku dapat mendengar suara Youichi aku lari sekuat tenaga sembari mengelap airmataku yang tak hentinya mengucur keluar. "_Baka_! _Baka_!" Aku terus mengatakan itu dalam hati sambil tetap berlari dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Berhenti! Hiruma Mamori!" Aku dapat mendengar suaranya memanggil namaku. Aku tetap tidak menggubrisnya dan lari menuju _parking lot_. Mengendarai mobilku dan pergi ke rumah kami.

Ketika aku sampai ke rumah, aku langsung menelepon Suzuna memintanya untuk membawaku ke rumahnya di Osaka. 

"Maafkan aku, Mamo-nee tapi saat ini aku berada di bandara untuk keberangkatan ke New York, apa kau lupa?" ucap Suzuna.

"Ah sou ka? Akulah yang harusnya minta maaf. Hati-hati, Jaa." Ucapku sebelum memutuskan panggilan.

Aku mencoba untuk menghubungi Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan tapi tidak diangkat. Mungkin ini adalah satu-satunya cara tapi aku akan memanggil 'dia'.

"Moshi-moshi? Apakah kau ada waktu luang? Bisakah kau meminjamkan pundakmu untuk sementara waktu?" ucapku.

"Ah, Mamo-nee? Tentu saja bagaimana aku bisa menolak untuk sang manager klub terbaik di dunia," ucapnya membuatku terkikik geli.

"Ok! Jadi kujemput sekarang?" ucapnya.

"Iya! Tolong yah."

Yamato Takeru, terdengar familiar'kan? Ehhm... Dia itu salah satu juniorku dan Youichi di Universitas. Salah satu _Ace_ tim Universitas kami, Sakyoudai Wizards. Dia adalah pria yang baik. Aku tidak ingin pamer, tapi kami ini pernah menjalani hubungan yang lebih dari teman. Tapi, pada akhirnya aku tetap memilih Youichi dibandingkan dirinya.

Dasar Mamori bodoh! Mengapa aku harus memilih si setan jelek menyebalkan itu? Padahal Yamato itu sangat amat baik, jauh berbeda dengan si setan itu. Dan walaupun aku sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengannya dia tetap baik padaku dan terkadang aku tak segan-segan membuka pikiranku padanya, iapun dengan baik hati memberikan pundaknya sebagai sandaranku.

Seharian, hal yang kulakukan ialah menangis sambil memberitahukan padanya tentang apa yang kulihat sebelumnya.

"Apalagi yang dilakukan kapten setan itu denganmu? Akan kubunuh dia yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini, apalagi saat ini Sang dewi sedang hamil." Muncul sudah lelucon a la Kansai miliknya. Tipikal orang Kansai miliknya yang nampak dipaksakan itu membuatku tersenyum. Setelah apa yang terjadi aku mencoba untuk kembali tersenyum.

"Jika kau membunuhnya siapa yang akan menjadi ayah dari bayiku?" Kataku padanya sembari terkekeh dan menghapus airmataku.

"Aku," jawabnya absolut.

"Eh?!" ucapku tidak percaya.

"Bercanda," dia tertawa dipaksakan sebelum menghela nafasnya. "Saat ini jaga jarak dengan, Hiruma-san. Aku pikir itu satu-satunya jalan terbaik. Dia pasti akan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di kemudian hari," tuturnya dan mengeluarkan _creampuff_ hangat yang ia beli sebelumnya.

Aku tahu ini salah saat aku mengatakan aku menyetujui tawarannya untuk menginap di _apartment_ miliknya. Aku tahu ini tidak baik apalagi di budaya Timur. Dan aku juga tahu ini adalah ide yang buruk tidur di _apartment_ seorang pria lajang ketika aku tengah hamil dan sudah menikah. Tapi, ahmm... mau bagaimana lagi.

Hatiku belum cukup siap untuk kembali bertatap muka dengan Youichi. Aku takut jika ia mengatakan hubungannya dengan Avaron-san itu sungguhan. Aku benar-benar takut. Sangat amat takut.

Aku tidur dengan lelap di kamar _apartment_ Yamato-kun. Maaf untuk dia yang terpaksa tidur di sofa di dalam kamar. _Apartment_ miliknya hanya memiliki satu kamar, dan kalian pasti tahu bahwa wanita hamil tidak boleh tidur sendiri.

Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara gedoran pintu disertai teriakan.

"Dimana istriku? Rambut liar sialan!" Sebuah suara yang berasal dari dalam ruang tamu. Tanpa mengintip aku dapat mengetahui siapa suara itu. Itu suamiku yang penyelingkuh! Tsk, aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri.

"Hiruma-san! Berhenti! Tinggalkan dia sendiri untuk sementara waktu," Yamato-kun membelaku.

"Mengapa aku harus melakukannya? Jangan ikut campur, rambut liar sialan! Ku beritahu padamu jangan ikut campur! Dia istriku dan aku akan menyeretnya keluar dari _apartment _sialanmu ini! Kau mau menjadi selingkuhan istriku yang tengah hamil? Huh?" Ku dengar Youichi meneriaki Yamato.

Aku mengepal tanganku. Aku tak dapat menahan hal ini lagi! Aku berlari keluar dari kamar dan menampar pipi putih milik Youichi.

Youichi terpaku lalu menatap ke arahku dengan pandangan penuh amarah. Aku mengatur nafasku perlahan.

"Beraninya kau meneriaki temanku? _Apartment_ sialan? Huh? Katakan siapa bajingan yang bemesraan di ruang kerja pribadinya dengan seorang sekretaris pribadi barunya sementara istrinya sedang sibuk membuat makanan untuknya dan menyempatkan waktu untuk mengunjunginya tapi yang istrinya dapatkan itu apa? Kau bajingan itu menyambutku dengan apa? Sekretarismu? Bemesraan denganmu? Kami-sama! Aku lelah, Youichi! Aku lelah! Telah beberapa waktu yang lalu aku menyimpulkan bahwa kau selingkuh dan aku mendapat kebenarannya kemarin? Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Dengan kedua bola mataku! Dan aku tahu apa yang telah kulihat, aku ini bukan orang bodoh!"

Aku meneriakinya, mengeluarkan semua yang berada dalam pikiranku hal ini membuat seluruh tubuhku gemetaran dalam kemarahan. Dia baru saja akan membuka mulutnya tapi aku merasa sangat pusing dan hampir saja terjatuh aku mencoba mencari pegangan, kupegang kedua tangan Youichi, dan...

"Mamori!" Kedua dari mereka berteriak, walaupun samar aku dapat melihat airmata keluar dari mata Yamato-kun.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian semuanya berubah menjadi Hitam...

Gelap...

Chapter 2: Jealously

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

To Be Continued

V's note: YA-HAAAA! Hanya beda 600k word dibanding yang kemaren... fiuuuhh selese hahaha *melepas kestressan* seperti yang kemarin kalau reviewnya 5 apdet kilat! Ya-Ha kira-kira apa yang terjadi dengan Mamori ada yang bisa tebak?

Pojok Review...

Ema: Kyaaa iya dia emang mesum! *ditembak ak-47* maaf kalo OOC... tapi aku sudah gak bisa ubah apa-apa lagi semuanya sudah rampung gimana dong? Sudah apdet yawww kilat 'kan?

Guest: Cuma dua kata... Sudah dilanjut... XP

nn: kali ini pendek gak? Makasih reviewnya ini sudah diapdet!

REVIEW! YAHH!


	3. Chapter 3

Please Come Back to Me

By vAither

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

Rated : T(Salah satu Chapter akan berisi Rate M)

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

WARNING : AU, OOC, Typo, MissTypo, and all of my mistakes...

V's Note: Minna Sumimasen... Kalo boleh jujur fic ini tadinya untuk kupunlish di salah satu website Bbfic ycwb (fyi) tapi aku lagi mau meramaikan Es21fic sumimasen... sankyuu buat guest yang memberitahukannya... Maafkan aku... maafkan diriku yang bodoh ini...

Chapter 3: Let Me Go

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Sudah berbulan-bulan berlalu semenjak hari tersebut. Namun, aku tetap tidak bisa menerima semua kejadian yang menimpa diriku. Aku hanya berharap bisa menjadi seorang ibu. Dan aku bersyukur telah diberi kesempatan yang sangat berharga itu, tapi apa? Aku telah menyia-nyiakannya. Semua usaha dan pengorbanan terbuang sia-sia.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahku, aku merasakan rasa nyeri yang amat sangat di bagian itu. Perlahan kubuka kelopak mataku dan mataku disambut oleh pemandangan yang sangat asing bagiku. Aku melirik ke arah tangan kiriku lalu aku melihat sebuah selang tertancap di tanganku dan akhirnya akupun tahu dimana diriku berada. Rumah Sakit. Aku melirik kebawah lalu mengelus perutku, aku tidak dapat merasakan apapun, rasanya seperti mati rasa.

Di balik kaca pintu kamar ini aku melihat suamiku berbicara dengan Dokter, aku tak dapat melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya karena ia membelakangiku. Dokter itupun menepuk bahunya lalu pergi. Mengapa saat ini aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?

"Mamori-san, kau sudah sadar?"

Aku menolehkan wajahku ke sumber suara dan menemukan Yamato-kun terduduk di sebelah ranjangku. Ia memberikan senyumnya. Aku tidak membalas senyumnya dan malah hanya menatap dirinya dengan tatapan kosong.

Tak selang berapa lama, Youichi memasuki kamar rawatku. Penampilannya benar-benar berantakan. Ia juga terlihat lelah. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi dirinya setelah apa yang telah ia perbuat sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Perlu kupanggil Dokter?" tanya suamiku sembari berjalan menghampiriku. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sukar kuartikan, aku mengalihkan mataku ke arah Yamato yang memandangku prihatin.

"A-ada apa ini... Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" ucapku lirih.

Yamato-ku berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Biar kupanggilkan Dokter," ucapnya lalu berlalu.

"Youichi... Bayiku... Bayi kita bagaimana? Dia baik-baik saja 'kan?" Aku bertanya padanya dan ia membuang mukanya. Sudah tidak ada gunanya aku mempermasalahkan kejadian yang ia lakukan dua hari yang lalu. Kesal karena sikapnya itu, akupun berdiri lalu menarik tangannya. Menatap langsung ke arah mata hijaunya.

Aku terkejut seketika itu juga, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Youichi seperti ini. Ini benar-benar pertama kalinya aku melihatnya seperti ini... Seorang Hiruma Youichi menangis dalam diam. Hal yang dilakukannya ini membuat pikiran buruk di otakku mulai menguat.

Melihatnya seperti ini membuatku takut. "Yo-Youichi... Bagaimana bayiku? Youichi! Bagaimana dengan bayiku?!" Aku merasa jantungku diremas erat, membuatnya berdegup kencang hingga aku tidak dapat bernapas dengan benar.

"Mamori..." suaranya terdengar lirih.

Kugelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat... Tidak, jangan beritahu aku. Aku mengencangkan genggamanku pada tangannya. Dia menduduki pinggir ranjangku lalu memeluk pinggangku. Kupukul-pukul dada serta pundaknya dengan keras, tapi dia tidak bergeming. Dia menerima semua perlakuanku itu.

"Kumohon beritahu aku, Youichi... mana bayiku! Ku mau bayiku!" Aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya lalu airmataku mengalir dengan sendirinya. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku di pundaknya iapun memelukku lebih erat lagi.

"Maafkan aku..." suaranya masih lirih namun terdengar tulus.

Aku merasakan hidupku berhenti saat itu juga. Aku berhenti gemetaran, dan tidak bergerak. Yang kulakukan hanyalah menangis dan menangis. Aku tidak suka skenario semacam ini. Bahkan tanpa Youichi beritahu, aku sudah tahu. Bayiku... Alasanku untuk hidup...

Malam itu aku menemukan diriku tertidur di atas lengan kekar suamiku.

Chapter 3: Let Me Go

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Untuk satu minggu aku mengurung diriku di kamar kosong di rumah kami. Hanya terdiam dan menangis semalaman.

"Mamori-chan... sayangku... Ayo keluarlah... Kau bisa mati kalau terus-terusan begini..." itu suara ibuku. Sudah satu minggu ibuku nampaknya selalu ada disini memaksaku untuk makan. Tak jarang kudengar isakannya di depan pintu. Aku juga mendengar Ibuku memaksa Youichi untuk makan.

BRAKH!

Suara hantaman terdengar membuatku sedikit takut. "Youichi-kun... jangan lakukan itu!" suara cegahan ibuku terdengar.

BRAKH!

"Youichi-kun Hentikan!" Ibuku kembali mencegah.

BRAKH!

BRAKH!

BRAKH!

Dan saat suara hantaman yang kelima pintu kamar sudah berhasil didobrak. Aku melirik ke arah suamiku dan ibuku di depan pintu. "Aku mohon bantuanmu..." ucap suamiku sembari membungkuk ke arah ibuku dan pergi.

"Mamori!" Ibuku berlari menghampiriku lalu mendekapku erat. "Mamori-chan... mengapa kau melakukan hal ini? Yang meninggal itu adalah jabang bayimu bukan dirimu! Kumohon tabahkanlah dirimu... Kumohon. Youichi juga telah melakukan yang ia bisa. Aku terluka melihatmu seperti ini. Youichi terlihat berlipat kali lebih terluka daripada dirimu... Dia juga kehilangan anaknya. Dan sekarang dirimu? Kumohon Mamori..." pinta Ibuku sambil mengelus-elus rambutku.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Tanpa ekspresi. Lalu kurasakan ibu jarinya mengusap mataku. Aku tidak menyadari airmata mengalir dari mataku. Lalu aku lihat ayahku mendatangiku dan ikut memelukku. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

Chapter 3: Let Me Go

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Semenjak saat itu, Youichi selalu menghampiriku dan menyuapiku. "Kau harus makan," itulah yang ia selalu katakan. Dan setiap ia berbicara seperti itu entah mengapa aku melihat ibuku mengingat kata-katanya sebelumnya. Jadi akupun menurutinya dan makan. Tapi aku masih belum bisa menatapnya. Hatiku belum siap.

Dan saat itu juga banyak orang yang mengungi aku, teman-teman dari Sakyoudai maupun Devilbats, bawahan Hiruma di perusahaan juga mengunjungiku.

Walaupun aku masih belum menerima kepergian bayiku namun berkat mereka aku dapat tersenyum...

Chapter 3: Let Me Go

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Suatu siang kala aku sedang tertidur, aku merasakan seseorang mengelus-elus rambutku. Hal itu sedikit mengusikku jadi akupun terbangun. Namun belum sempat aku melihat wajahnya, orang ini terlebih dahulu memelukku lalu dapat kurasakan pundakku basah.

Lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Dan aku sangat mengenal orang ini. "Mamori-san. Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini... Kau bukan Mamori yang kukenal sebelumnya... Mamori yang selalu tersenyum, baik, dan ramah." Ucapnya.

"Yamato-kun bawa aku pergi!"

"Eh?"

Kami terdiam beberapa saat sebelum seseorang mendatangi kamarku. Hiruma Youichi. Aku menyembunyikan wajahku ke dada bidang Yamato. Aku sudah tak mau melihatnya lagi.

Youichi menghela napasnya berat. Lalu kurasakan Yamato melepaskan pelukanku dan menoleh ke arah Youichi. "Hiruma-san! Aku benar-benar sudah muak! Aku tidak dapat melihat Mamori-san seperti itu. Iya, dia masih hidup masih bernapas. Tapi ia tanpa ekspresi dan diam begitu saja, Dia tak ada bedanya dengan mayat!" ucap Yamato.

"Perasaan yang kau rasakan sama sekali tidak berarti dengan hal yang kurasakan, Rambut liar. Aku suaminya... Tapi untuk menatapku saja ia segan. Dia juga tidak mau berbicara denganku. Mungkin seharusnya akulah yang mati dan bukanlah bayi kami. Seharusnya akulah yang mati..."

Aku rasa pasukan oksigen menipis dari paru-paruku... Aku tercekat. Aku tahu aku tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Aku tahu apa yang akan kulakukan inilah yang terbaik.

Saat Yamato baru ingin berdiri, aku bangun dan memeluknya dari belakang, kudekap lehernya erat. Aku dapat merasakan Yamato bergidik kaget. Yamato melirikku sebentar lalu memegang tanganku yang melingkarinya. Aku perlahan menoleh ke arah Youichi. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

Yamato berbalik menghadapku dan memberikanku pelukan erat, dia mengelus-elus punggungku pelan. "Mamori-san semuanya baik-baik saja."

Aku kembali menoleh ke arah Youichi, dan aku menemukannya berjalan keluar kamar. "Bawa aku pergi, Yamato-kun! Bawa aku pergi jauh!" paksaku.

Chapter 3: Let Me Go

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Setelah hari itu, Yamato mengurusi masalah passport dan visa. Dia berkata ia akan mengurus semuanya. Dia bahkan berbicara dengan Youichi mengenai hal ini.

Beberapa saat ini aku tidak menemukan Youichi di kamar kami, bahkan saat aku mulai mengemasi baju-bajuku ia tidak ada di kamar. Dan yang kupikirkan adalah ia yang bersama dengan Avaron-san berjalan-jalan, berkencan. Tapi akhirnya aku bisa menemukannya, tertidur di ruang kerjanya di rumah kami.

Akhir-akhir ini Marco-san selalu berkata kepadaku bahwa Youichi menjadi seorang workaholic, dia sampai kewalahan dengan perubahan Youichi. "Lepaskan aku, Youichi. Biarkan aku pergi," ucapku sembari mengelus poninya—ini adalah pertama kalinya aku memegangnya dan berbicara kepadanya sejak satu bulan yang lalu—

"Tidak aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi," tiba-tiba aku merasakan lengan Hiruma melingkari badanku.

"Tidak bisa Youichi! Aku begitu menderita bersamamu!" Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Youichi. Maafkan aku...

"Maaf..." Hiruma Youichi yang tidak pernah meminta maaf. Sejak satu bulan yang lalu beribu-ribu kali ucapan maaf yang ia ucapkan padaku. Dia memegang pundakku dan meremasnya pelan.

"Kita butuh jarak, Youichi. Kita butuh waktu. Kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini," aku memeluknya erat, Tuhan aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkannya...

Tapi aku harus melakukannya.

Chapter 3: Let Me Go

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

**BANDARA: HARI KEBERANGKATAN.**

Youichi mengantarkanku sampai bandara. Ia juga membantu mengangkat koperku. Youichi menatapku dengan pandangan seolah tidak ingin aku pergi. "Youichi aku harus pergi," nyataku mantap.

"Kau bisa kembali kapan saja..." ucapnya sebelum menarikku ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat. "Maafkan aku tapi aku tidak akan kembali," kataku tanpa membalas pelukan eratnya. Ia mengecup keningku kemudian melepaskan pelukanku dan aku mulai berjalan menjauhinya.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Boo!"

"Kyaa! Yamato-kun kau mengaggetkanku..." desahku sambil mengelus-elus dadaku. Dia hanya memegangi perutnya dan tertawa bagai orang gila.

"Kau haru melihat wajahmu yang aneh ini, Mamori-san..." ucap Yamato sambil memperlihatkan foto yang menampilkan wajahku dengan ekspresi yang aneh.

"Yamato-kun! Kau jahil sekali!"Aku menunjuknya dengan jari telunjukku lalu berdiri.

"Uhh-Ohh aku di dalam bahaya..." Dia terkikik sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum nervous.

"Kemarikan foto itu!" Jeritku lalu lari mengejar Yamato yang sudah mengambil langkah seribu alias kabur. "KYAA!" Tapi entah mengapa keseimbangan yang kupunya menghilang. Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk mencium lantai...

BRAKH!

"Ergh... sakit!" itu bukan suaraku. "Ternyata kau berat juga yah, Mamori-san," akupun membuka mataku dan saat ini aku tengah berada di atas dada bidang Yamato.

DEG DEG DEG

Wajah kami hanya berjarak 5 cm membuatku sedikit gugup. "Mamori-san..." hembusan nafas Yamato menerpa wajahku, ia menangkup wajahku dan mulai mempersempit jarak diantara kami. Kututup mataku—

DRRRT!

"Eh!"

Suara deringan handphoneku. Akupun bangun dari atas tubuh Yamato. "Moshi-moshi..."

Setelah beberapa menit acara meneleponku aku menatap Yamato. "Ayo kita kembali ke Jepang!" ucapku yang dibalas oleh pandangan herannya. "Kita baru satu bulan di Paris..." ucapnya tanpa melihat ke arahku.

"Ayo kita kembali ke jepang!" ucapku serius penuh penekanan. "Kau serius?" Aku mengangguk. "Baik akan kupesan tiket penerbangan untuk minggu depan."

Chapter 3: Let Me Go

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

To Be Continued

V's Note: Kemarin saya tak bisa begadang~~~ Jadinya saya apdetnya jam segini Gomen Minna~~ Chapter ini belum saya edit jadi udah dari sononya begini nih chapter semoga kalian tetep suka yah dan maaf kalo banyak Typonya... Ada yang bisa tebak kenapa Mamori mau balik? Ayo ada gak?

Pojok balasan Review:

Indyoshi Kisame: Wah gawat! Kamu bisa mati kalo gak napas chapter ini harus buang napasnya OKK

Animea Lover Ya-ha: Ya-ha! Ini kilat gak? Ah Gomen Mamorinya harus keguguran... Ok tetep baca terus yah...

Guest: Makasih hehe Sipp tebakan anda benar 2 ju— *geplak* chapter 3 sudah datang nih jangan lupa reviewnya...

Viichan: Udah keguguran nih gimana? Perlu disiksa apalagi tuh si setan.

nn: Love ya too! Beneran gak yah? Setan mah gak ada yang baik lagian hehe

Ineedtohateyou: Hmm gimana yah? Liat aja yah di chap chap yang akan datang~

OK 5 REVIEW untuk APDET KILAT YA-HA!


	4. Bonus Chapter

Please Come Back to Me

By vAither

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

Rated : T + (Salah satu Chapter akan berisi Rate M)

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

**WARNING : AU, OOC, OC Typo, MissTypo, and all of my mistakes...**

SUMIMASENNNN! Sebenernya project PCBtM itu buat YCWB wordpress tapi aku sedang mau meramaikan fic ES21 kemaren untungnya ada yang melihat kesalahanku maafkan aku tidak teliti...

SUMIMASEN MINNA! Sebagai permintaan terimalah ini... Chapter 4

His Side Stories...

Bonus Chapter yang seharusnya jadi cerita one-shoot...

Avaron... Nama yang terdengar manis dan cantik 'kan? Tapi nama itu tidak lebih dari sekedar nama sialan, nama yang sangat sialan! Sama sialan dengan pemilik nama itu. Karena sebab orang ini hubunganku dengan istri sialanku hancur. Hubungan rumah tangga kami retak... dan yang paling buruk bayi kami meninggal.

Benar-benar tanpa harapan. Itulah yang bisa menggambarkan diriku saat ini. Tapi aku harus bisa menjadi lebih tabah. Telah kucoba berbagai cara sialan apapun untuk berbicara dengan istri sialan, tapi bahkan untuk menatapkupun ia segan. Aku mencoba untuk menggapainya, namun dirinya tak memberi respon berarti. Si Dokter tua sialan bilang ini yang disebut dengan stress dan juga depresi karena rasa kehilangan. Aku merasa bersalah ketika melihat dirinya menjadi seperti ini.

Keluarganya dan teman-temannya juga berusaha untuk menggapainya keluar dari kedepresian yang ia alami tapi sama dengan yang kualami. Tak dibalas dengan respon berarti oleh dirinya. Tapi mereka masih lebih baik dibanding diriku. Mamori masih bersedia menatap wajah mereka. Sejak ia diizinkan pulang dari rumah sakit aku tak mendengar sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Mamori-san mengundurkan diri jadi sekretarismu, Hiruma?" tanya Marco pada Hiruma. "Kekekeke... mana bisa kubiarkan dia berhenti, dia itu budak abadi sialanku. Dia hanya mengambil cuti. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan gadis gendut jelek bekerja menjadi Sekretaris pribadiku?" Kekeh Hiruma sebelum menyesap kopi hitam miliknya.

"Dia jadi gendut dan jelek juga karena kau. Iya 'kan? Dan jangan kau lupa, Mamori-san sudah tidak lagi seorang gadis, Tuan Hiruma..." goda Marco.

"Kau juga pernah membuat bulu mata sialan menjadi gendut dan jelek, alis sialan," Hiruma terkekeh kembali.

"Tidak sekarang dia sudah langsing seperti semula... ditambah lagi ukuran dadanya tambah besar."

Dan itulah pemicu terjadinya omongan antar lelaki dewasa yang sedikit menjerumus.

Beberapa saat kemudian Marco tersenyum. "Hei, kau tau Avaron? Katsunuma Avaron?" Hiruma terkekeh. "Katsunuma Avaron, Sekretaris Manajer Atsushi Kousaka? Gadis blasteran Prancis-Jepang yang memiliki rambut pirang dan mata heterochromia. Umur 24 tahun tanggal lahir 24 Oktober 19xx. Memiliki IQ 135, lulusan Harvard university lulus s3 dalam waktu 4 tahun dan bahkan menguasai lebih dari 20 macam bahasa asing. Tinggi badan 167cm, ukuran baju M-L, ukuran sepatu 38, ukuran br—"

"Stop-stop-stop! Tak usah menjelaskan lebih jauh lagi, kau memang tuan-tahu-segalanya, Hiruma," Marco menghentikan ucapan Hiruma yang makin menjerumus, mukanya sekilas terlihat memerah. "Kau saIah menanyakan hal itu padaku, Maruko-chan," ledek Hiruma. "Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu!" Marco nampak kesal lalu menyesap coffee float miliknya kalap.

"Bagaimana dengan dia menurutmu?" tanya Marco. "Kalau tentang kau yang ingin menjadikannya seling—." Sebelum Hiruma sempat menjawab Marco telah memotongnya dengan berkata, "Bukan! Bukan... Aku hanya mencintai Maria seorang. Aku bersumpah hanya akan mencintai Maria seorang."

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Bagaimana jika dia yang menjadi Sekretaris sementaramu? Sayang sekali jika orang jenius sepertinya diberikan pada manajer Kousaka, sungguh disayangkan. Itu sih menurutku," ucap Marco menatap Hiruma dengan serius. "Aku tidak ingin ambil resiko, kau tau sikap si Istri sialan akhir-akhir ini menjadi tambah sialan 'kan?" Marco hanya terkikik.

"Tapi kerjaan milik Katsunuma-san memang sangat bagus, terampil, rapi dan ulet. Cocok sekali menjadi sekretarismu, lagipula kau menolak gadi gendut dan jelek untuk menjadi seretarismu 'kan? Jadi Katsunuma... Bagaimana? Tinggi, kurus, cantik, pintar. Itu sih menurutku, tapi pilihan ada ditanganmu, Hiruma."

Hiruma nampak menimbang-nimbang. Ia menyesap kopinya perlahan. "Akan kupertimbangkan." Hiruma menghirup kopinya.

"Ada lebih baiknya kau berdiskusi dengan Istrimu, Mamori-san," Marco memberi saran

"Aku tidak akan membicarakan urusan perusahaan ini dengannya ia bisa stress, itu berbahaya bagi bayi sialan dan juga dirinya. Kau mengerti, Maruko-chan," ledek Hiruma lalu ia terkekeh.

"Marco! Jangan sebut aku dengan nama itu!"

His Side Story

"Hai' Youichi-sama! Watashi wa Katsunuma Avaron. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" Avaron membungkukan dirinya. "Tak usah kau beritahu aku sudah tahu! Sana! Keluar dari ruanganku lalu kerjakan urusanmu, satu lagi jangan panggil aku Youichi," ucap Hiruma kasar tapi Avaron hanya tersenyum lalu melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan pribadi. Namun sebelum ia membuka pintu ia kembali menghadap Hiruma, "Jika kau butuh sesuatu, aku akan membantumu...," ucap Avaron dengan suara dibuat semanis-manisnya.

Selang berapa menit kemudian, Avaron lalu memasuki ruang kerja Hiruma. "Kenapa? Kau baru keluar 34 menit 17 detik yang lalu untuk apa kau kembali lagi," tanya Hiruma kesal nampaknya. "Tugas yang anda berikan sudah selesai," ucap Avaron lalu menyerahkan setumpukan kertas pada Hiruma. Hiruma tercekat. Mamori saja yang lumayan ulet butuh waktu seharian untuk mengerjakan tugas ini. Tapi dirinya hanya butuh waktu 10 menit.

Hiruma yang heran membaca kembali laporan-laporan yang dibuat Avaron. Dan memang pekerjaan yang ia lakukan sangatlah bagus, teliti dan rapi. "Keh," Hiruma mendengus lalu menandatangani laporan itu. "Bawa ini ke alis sialan, lalu bawa ke ruang arsip," perintah Hiruma.

"Etto, alis sialan?" Avaron nampak bingung.

"Reiji Marco, Direktur Pemasaran, kau harus ingat itu!"

"Baiklah!" Avaron menuruti Hiruma, "Apakah ada panggilan aneh untukku, Youichi-sama?" tanya Avaron.

"Apel busuk sialan," ucap Hiruma. "Hai' Arigato!" Avaron berujar riang lalu keluar dari ruangan Hiruma.

Hiruma benar-benar dibuat kaget oleh sikap-sikap yang ditunjukan Avaron. Baru kali ini ada orang yang menerima dengan senang hati bahkan sampai berterimakasih dengan nama panggilan sialan yang dibuatnya.

Di luar ruangan...

"Mengapa kau tidak memanggilku Sekretaris sialan seperti yang kau ucapkan pada Mamori-san? Apa kau berpikir hanya dia satu-satunya sekretarismu, Youichi-kun? Mari biar kubuktikan padamu, Youichi-kun. Akulah yang pantas menjadi Sekretarismu..."

His Side Story

"Tuan Hiruma, aku membawakanmu kopi hitam," ucap Avaron lalu meletakan kopinya di atas meja Hiruma, Hiruma menyesapnya sedikit kemudian Avaron berlalu dari ruangan Hiruma.

Di luar ruangan.

Kring Kring Kring.

"Telepon?" Avaron mengangkat teleponnya. "Moshi-moshi... Ah resepsionis-chan... Apa? Istri Youichi-sama menuju kesini, baik aku akan rahasiakan dari Youichi-sama. Ne.. Jaa."

"Wah bisa kebetulan begini, padahal aku hanya akan memberikan fotonya saja nanti... Baguslah dengan begini situasinya akan lebih seru," Avaron bermonolog. Ia melirik ke arah jam tangan bermerk miliknya. "Yosh... sudah waktunya!" ujarnya girang sebelum berjalan ke arah ruang kerja Hiruma.

Hiruma terlihat tertidur di atas meja kerja miliknya. "Hebat 'kan... obat tidurku tidak berasa dan tidak berbau... Bahkan Hiruma Youichi tidak menyadarinya." Avaron lalu menyeret tubuh Hiruma menuju ke sofa panjang di dalam ruangannya "Anda berat sekali, tuan," keluhnya. Ia membuka jas serta dasi milik Hiruma sebelum ia membuka satu persatu kancing baju kerjanya dan membuangnya di sembarang tempat.

Lalu dimulailah aksi bejatnya... Ia mencium segala penjuru wajah milik Hiruma yang telah terbuai obat tidur menyisakan jejak lipstik dimana-mana. Dan saat ia mendengar derap langkah kaki yang ia yakini istri pimpinannya itu ia tambahkan sedikit sensasi dalam aksinya.

"Ah~ Youichi-sama..." desahan nan erotis ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. "Mamori..." Hiruma berkata lirih nyaris seperti bisikan lalu Avaron dapat merasakan tangan Hiruma mendekap pinggangnya, nampaknya direktur besar ini sedang bermimpi bermesraan dengan istrinya. Sempurna. Lalu deritan pintu terbuka terdengar. Avaron melanjutkan aksi kotornya nampak tak mempedulikan Mamori yang kehadirannya ia sadari.

BRAKH!

Suara jatuhanpun terdengar. Avaron melihat kearah Hiruma yang tidak bergerak. Maka iapun terus melanjutkan aksinya.

"YOUICHI NO BAKA!" Jeritan Mamori di saat berikutnya akhirnya sukses membangunkan Hiruma. Detik berikutnya Hiruma menatap Avaron tajam sebelum menatap ke arah Mamori. "I—" belum satu katapun terlontar Mamori telah lari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan ruangan Hiruma. Hirumapun hendak berdiri namun tangan Avaron mencegahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa keluar dengan penampilan seperti itu, Youichi-sama," ucap Avaron sembari menunjuk cermin besar di ruangan Hiruma. Dari pantulan itu Hiruma baru dapat melihat penampilan dirinya. Mukanya penuh dengan cap bibir Avaron. Kemejanya lusuh, lecek tidak karuan dan ada noda lipstik di beberapa tempat.

"Chikuso! Mau apa sebenarnya kau? Apel Sialan!"

"Simple saja... jadikan aku milikmu... Ceraikan dia! Ceraikan, Mamori."

"Akan kupe—"

"Jika kau memecatku, aku tidak segan membeberkan ini ke media masa... Kau tidak mempunyai ancaman tentangku bukan, Hiruma Youichi?"

Hiruma mendecak. Hal yang dikatakan Avaron memang benar, tak ada satupun ancaman dalam otaknya mengenai Katsunuma Avaron.

"Lagipula kau menyia-nyiakan seorang jenius sepertiku. Menurut alis sialanmu juga begitu 'kan?"

Dan baru kali ini Hiruma dibuat tak berdaya oleh seorang perempuan.

His Side Story

Hal itu terjadi begitu cepat. Hiruma sama sekali tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menjelaskan apapun ke Mamori. Setelah Hiruma memberihkan dirinya di ruang pribadinya ia segera bergegas menuju rumahnya. Dan ia tidak dapat menemukan Mamori di seluruh penjuru rumah. Empat hari kemudian akhirnya Hiruma berhasil menjelaskan pada Mamori saat Mamori masih dalam perawatan rumah sakit. Dia tak sadarkan diri dan secara tiba-tiba mereka kehilangan bayi mereka yang amat berharga, bayi yang mereka usahakan selama satu tahun. Itu bukan waktu yang sebentar.

Kala Mamori tersadar hal yang ia tanyakan adalah hal yang paling ditakuti oleh Hiruma mengenai bayi mereka. Hiruma menangis ia menangis untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ia pergi dari rumah. Walaupun Mamori memukul-mukul dirinya, walaupun Mamori bisa melukai Hiruma itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang Hiruma rasakan dari dalam.

Hiruma bukan hanya pipi Hiruma yang mendapat tamparan oleh Ayahanda Mamori. Tapi hatinya juga bagai tertampar yang rasanya sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan tamparan ayah Mamori. Ibu Mamori saat mengetahui hal ini jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Saat semua orang mengkhawatirkan Mamori tak ada satu orangpun yang peduli akan dirinya. Itulah yang dialami Hiruma Youichi.

Tapi ibu Mamori tidak menyalahkan dirinya, ini bukan hanya duka milik Mamori tapi juga luka milik Hiruma. Itulah yang ia katakan. Selama seminggu Mamori mengurung kamar, Ibunya menginap di rumah mereka. Setiap pagi, siang, dan malam ibu Mamori selalu mengajak Mamori serta Hiruma untuk makan, tapi selalu didiamkan oleh keduanya. Baik Mamori ataupun Hiruma.

Bahkan umpan creampuffpun ditolak oleh Mamori. Setiap malam Hiruma selalu terduduk di depan pintu kamar Mamori, ia tidak tertidur. Walaupun tanpa isakan dan airmata, Ibu Mamori tahu bahwa Hiruma juga terluka sama rasanya dengan luka yang dialami Mamori. Namun nampaknya Hiruma telah berkali-kali mengalami hal seperti ini, luka yang ia tumpuk sudah begitu banyak sehingga luka baru tidak dapat ia rasakan lagi. Mati rasa itu yang orang lain katakan.

Sampai suatu saat, Hiruma yang tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Mamori mendobrak pintu kamar itu. Ibu Mamori tahu itu sakit. Itu amat sangat sakit, jikalaupun ia adalah pemain amefuto. Tapi membenturkan pundak pada kayu jati yang besar, pemain amefutopun biasanya menggunakan pelindung pundak. Wanita itu sudah memaksanya menghentikan hal itu, tapi Hiruma tetaplah Hiruma. Ia adalah sosok yang keras kepala.

Pintu kamarpun terbuka, Hiruma membungkukan badannya di hadapan Ibu Mamori. "Aku mohon bantuanmu..." ucapnya lalu berlalu. Pandangan wanita itu terpaku pada pundak Hiruma, kemejanya terlihat memerah oleh darah akibat luka yang ia perbuat.

Setelah berhasil menyuapi putrinya, ibu Mamori menghampiri Hiruma yang terduduk di sofa dengan hanya mengenakan singlet berwarna putih dan menempelkan kantong es ke pundaknya yang memar kebiruan. Dan saat Ibu Mamori menanyakan keadaannya ia hanya berkata. "Ini sudah biasa." Dengan datar.

His Side Story

"Bisakah aku melihatnya," Yamato menanyai Hiruma meminta izin untuk bertemu Mamori yang notabene mantan pacarnya.

Hiruma mengangguk. Tanpa ada kata lain hanya anggukan.

"Terimakasih Hiruma-san," ucap Yamato lalu meremas pundak Hiruma. Hiruma nampak biasa saja walaupun bagian yang diremas kuat oleh Yamato adalah bagian pundaknya yang terluka.

Yamato lalu berlalu meninggalkan Hiruma untuk masuk ke kamar Mamori. Ia memasuki kamar Mamori, Hiruma berdiri terdiam di pinggir pintu menatap setiap gerakan yang akan dilakukan Yamato. Sampai pada akhirnya Hiruma dapat melihat dengan ujung matanya Yamato dan Mamori yang berpelukan.

"Yamato-kun bawa aku pergi!"

"Eh?!"

Hiruma tersentak kala mendengar suara Mamori. Ini pertama kalinya ia membuka suaranya. Bukan dengan suaminya tetapi dengan mantan kekasihnya, Yamato Takeru. Hiruma melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar itu. Ia dapat melihat Mamori yang menyembunyikan diri di balik dada bidang milik Yamato. Tampak ketakutan bagai melihat monster yang menakutkan.

Hiruma menghela nafasnya berat. "Hiruma-san! Aku benar-benar sudah muak! Aku tidak dapat melihat Mamori-san seperti itu. Iya, dia masih hidup masih bernapas. Tapi ia tanpa ekspresi dan diam begitu saja, Dia tak ada bedanya dengan mayat!" Yamato meneriaki Hiruma. Hiruma hanya terdiam.

Mayat katanya. Yang pantas dikatakan mayat bukanlah Mamori tapi Hirumalah yang pantas dikatakan mayat hidup.

"Perasaan yang kau rasakan sama sekali tidak berarti dengan hal yang kurasakan, Rambut liar. Aku suaminya... Tapi untuk menatapku saja ia segan. Dia juga tidak mau berbicara denganku. Mungkin seharusnya akulah yang mati dan bukanlah bayi kami. Seharusnya akulah yang mati..." itulah ucapan Hiruma. Yah ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya tentang kematian jabang bayi mereka. Sungguh malang benar nasib Hiruma.

Saat Yamato baru ingin berdiri, Mamori bangun dan memeluknya dari belakang, Mamori mendekap lehernya erat. Yamato melirik Mamori sebentar lalu memegang tangannya yang melingkarinya. Hiruma menunduk nampak menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

Yamato berbalik menghadap Mamori dan memberikannya pelukan erat, dia mengelus-elus punggung Mamori pelan. "Mamori-san semuanya baik-baik saja."

Walaupun tidak tersirat tapi Hiruma nampak terluka, sangat amat terluka. Dan satu-satunya hal yang ia bisa lakukan adalah meninggalkan Mamori dan Yamato di ruangan.

"Bawa aku pergi, Yamato-kun! Bawa aku pergi jauh!" Hiruma mendengarnya, mendengar suara Mamori tepat sebelum dirinya menutup pintu kamar. Dia terdiam berusaha menenangkan diri. Apa yang ia lakukan hingga ia harus menerima semua penyiksaan batin ini?

His Side Story

"Lepaskan aku, Youichi. Biarkan aku pergi," ini adalah kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Mamori setelah lebih dari satu bulan mengabaikan Hiruma dan semuanya. Hiruma merasakan pukulan keras di hatinya, Hiruma mengatakan isi hatinya berharap Mamori tidak pergi dari sisinya. Memeluk Mamori erat.

Mamori memang ada dalam dekapannya tapi ia merasa hampa, Mamori masih belum terjangkau olehnya. Hiruma mengerti, apa yang ia butuhkan adalah waktu. Apa yang ia butuhkan itu jarak. Walaupun itu menyakitinya ada rasa takut dalam dirinya dan berpikir jika Mamori tidak akan kembali dalam dekapannya, Hiruma tetap membiarkannya pergi.

Ia berharap bahwa Mamori akan kembali lagi dalam dekapannya suatu saat nanti, entah kapan. Istrinya, Hiruma Mamori.

His Side Story

End

To Be Continued

Parah nih eke... kemaren ga sempet edit... aku mo konfirmasi bahwa aku ini membuat chap 1-3 yang udah rampung dulunya untuk BIGBANG Fanfic (aku penulis fic Clichè *gak ada yang nanya*)... fyuuhh chapter 4-seterusnya baru HiruMamo...

Kata ade aku yang cerewetnya bukan main *my editor and my commenter* dia bilang shock sejak perubahan Hiruma dari Chap 1-3 dan 4-seterusnya, dia juga bilang kalo mendingan chap satunya ini aja... *terus tiga chap yang kubuat itu mau dikemanain, de?!* chap ini bisa jadi bukti gak? Perbedaan sikap Hirumanya yang yaha beud *alay* #geplaked

Ah iya si dede juga bilang bagian Avaron sama Hirumanya kurang hot, kalo Cuma tidur dipangkuan mah kagak seru katanya jadi kuubah sedikit silahkan baca ulang chap 2 Ya-Ha! Hot hot pop *permen kaki itu mah*

Ah iya mo curhat kemaren soal si guest (bukan guest yang baik hati yang memberitahukan kesalahanku) si guest ini bilang mamo di fic ini OOC, anda sebelumnya harus melihat warning diatas, yah aku dah ketik lho OOC (gede banget ku capslock) jadi untuk anda yang berkata tak akan membaca fic ini aku sih oke oke aja *a la anang* No mercy for guest flamer bakal langsung ku delete reviewnya YA-HA!

Maaf reviewnya akan kubalas di chap selanjutnya please enjoy Ya-ha!

Mind to Review?

Apdet One Chapter to go to rated M scene Ya-Ha~~~ Wait for Chapter 6 everybody...

Chapter 5 will apdet at Tomorrow Super apdet kilat Ya-ha...

SEE YA!


	5. Chapter 5

Please Come Back to Me

By: vAither

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

Rated : T + (Salah satu Chapter akan berisi Rate M)

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

**WARNING : AU, OOC, OC Typo, MissTypo, and all of my mistakes...**

V's Note: Arigatou, Minna! Atas waktu yang anda luangkan untuk membaca fic saya~~ Arigatou... Please enjoy this chapter... Chapter ini pendek banget maaf yah. FYI Chap depan Lemon lemon NYAHA! Besok aku pengen apdet 2 chapter jadi Chap ini pendek yah...

Chapter 5: Long Time No See, Mamori

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Aku telah meninggalkan Jepang selama satu bulan lebih dua minggu. Aku pergi bersama dengan jiwa yang hancur dan dengan hati yang berat. Namun sekarang, disinilah diriku berada. Kembali ke negara ini, kembali menjadi diriku sendiri hari ini. Jujur aku sebenarnya belum terlalu yakin jika segala sesuatu akan kembali, kembali menjadi jati diriku yang ceria, baik, seorang pribadi yang...

Mencintai seorang Hiruma Youichi. Sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika berhadapan langsung dengan dirinya. Aku tahu jikalaupun aku mencoba bersembunyi maupun menghindarinya, dia tetaplah suami sahku. Dan yang harus aku lakukan adalah berbicara dan mengakhiri permasalahan ini baik-baik. Menyelesaikan masalah ini bersama-sama. Aku masih mencintainya, masih sama seperti saat kami masih bersama. Cinta yang kumiliki padanya sama sekali tidak memudar begitu saja.

"Kau siap?" Aku melirik ke arahnya. Seorang yang selalu berada disisiku, seseorang yang menjadi sandaran serta penopangku. Orang yang sangat mempedulikan diriku. Aku benar-benar sangat beruntung mempunyai teman seperti dirinya. Diriku sangat bodoh saat aku menghancurkan hati milik orang ini dengan lebih memilih bersama dengan Youichi.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Siap," beritahuku padanya yang ia balas dengan anggukan kecil. Aku akan tinggal di rumah orang tuaku untuk sementara waktu. Aku masih membutuhkan waktu dan aku belum sama sekali mempersiapkan rencana. Kapankah waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu dengannya?

Chapter 5: Long Time No See, Mamori

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

TING TONG

Aku memencet bel yang berada di sebelah pintu gerbang rumah lamaku, rumah orangtuaku. Setelah beberapa saat aku mendengar suara pintu berderit. Itu ibuku.

"Mamori-chan?" ucapnya lirih ia masih terpaku di depan pintu masuk. "Ne, Kaa-chan... Tadaima," kataku. Ia berjalan ke arahku lalu membukakan pintu gerbang untukku.

GRAB

Aku merasakan tubuhku didekap erat olehnya. "Okaerinasai, Mamori-chan!" ucapnya berulang-ulang kali. "Kaa-chan, Tadaima... Tadaima..." Aku membalas pelukannya seraya menenggelamkan kepalaku di pundaknya. "Aku merindukan Kaa-chan..." isakku. Aku merasakan tangannya mengelus-elus rambut panjangku. "Kaa-chan juga sangat merindukanmu... Kenapa kau tidak bilang akan pulang? Kaa-chan bisa menjemputmu di bandara." Ujarnya.

"Itu tidak penting. Yang paling penting saat ini adalah putri kita bisa kembali," suara ayahku terdengar di belakangku. Sebelum ia menghampiri kami dan mendekap kami dalam tangan besarnya.

Kami bertiga menitikan airmata kami bersama-sama namun detik berikutnya gelak tawa timbul di antara kami.

Malam ini, Ibupun membuat masakan spesial untukku. Dan kamipun makan bersama-sama setelah sekian lama. Terakhir kami makan bersama adalah ketika hari sebelum pernikahanku dengan Youichi. Ah! Kenapa aku memikirkan dia lagi, sih!

"Itadakimasu!" ucap kami bersamaan

"Ah, akhirnya aku bisa makan nasi!" ucapku sembari menyuapkan nasi masuk ke mulutku. "Emm... Oishi!"

"Apa Yamato tidak memberimu makan selama satu bulan, Mamori?" sindir ayahku. "Mou! Tou-chan!" Suara tawa ibu terdengar selang beberapa detik.

Tawa ibuku berhenti. "Ngomong-ngomong soal Yamato. Kemana dia saat ini? Kau kembali bersamanya 'kan?" tanya Ibuku.

"Ah... Yamato-kun bilang dia akan mengurusi sesuatu entah apa, aku juga tidak tahu," jawabku lalu menyumpitkan tamagoyaki dan menyuapkan ke mulutku.

"Aku sangat tidak suka kau pergi berduaan dengan Yamato-san," tutur ayahku. "Apalagi statusmu ini masih sebagai istri orang. Kalau kau mau bersama Yamato lebih baik, kau ceraikan Hiruma itu, dia lelaki berengsek. Tou-chan lebih suka jika—"

"Tou-chan!" Ibuku nampaknya tidak menyetujui ucapan ayahku. "Youichi-kun itu anak baik."

Aku tersenyum pahit. Kelakuan bodohku ini bisa-bisa menghancurkan nama keluargaku... aku bisa-bisa dicap sebagai gadis murahan. Tapi tak ada hal yang kami lakukan saat aku bersama Yamato. Di dalam kepalaku masih terngiang-ngiang wajah Youichi. Saat bersamanya. Kelakuannya yang terkadang manis dan juga menyebalkan—walaupun lebih banyak menyebalkannya.

"Mamori..."

Suara Ibuku menyadarkanku kembali dari dalam pikiranku. "Ah iya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Ucapan ibuku itu menghentikan pergerakanku. Aku menatap ke arah ibuku sebelum memberikannya sebuah senyuman pahit.

"Kurasa aku... baik."

Sangat buruk. Itulah yang seharusnya kukatakan. Jika aku boleh jujur. Tapi, aku tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Hal ini bisa membuat ibu dan ayah khawatir. Maka dari itu ia akan menutup rapat-rapat semuanya.

Aku masih dibuat tertekan dengan Youichi. Aku tidak dapat melupakan semua tentangnya. Aku masih sangat mencintainya. Namun ia tidak yakin jika...

Chapter 5: Long Time No See, Mamori

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

"Hey! CEO, mau makan siang?" ajak Marco pada Hiruma yang tengah berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen di depannya.

"Tidak." Tolak Hiruma keras. "Aku bawakan pizza," ujar Marco. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa dokumen yang berada di atas meja Hiruma lalu meletakkan kotak pizza dan dua minuman soda di hadapan Hiruma.

"Apa-apaan kau, Alis sialan!" geram Hiruma kesal dengan perbuatan Marco.

"Makanlah, kau terlihat begitu berantakan, CEO. "

Hiruma menghela nafasnya berat. Mungkin yang dikatakan Marco ada benarnya, pikirnya. Ia menyingkirkan semua kertas-kertas yang berada di mejanya menghindari agar tidak kotor. Kemudian iapun mengambil sepotong pizza dan memakannya. "Nah begitu, baru bagus. Kalau kau mati aku bisa repot mengurus perusahaan ini," canda Marco.

"Kau menyumpahiku mati, alis sialan," maki Hiruma. "Tidak-tidak, 'kan sudah kubilang kalau kau mati aku bisa repot."

Hiruma menghabiskan 2 potong pizza, membuat Marco mendesah lega. "Ah, makanan italy memang yang terbaik," ucap Marco sebelum menghirup sodanya. "Harusnya kau meminum wine. Itu baru yang disebut makan makanan italia," ujar Hiruma. "Aku hanya menyukai cola, rasanya lebih enak."

Hiruma mendengus mendengar ucapan Marco. "Ah iya, Hiruma... Apa kau tahu Mamori dan Yamato telah kembali," Hiruma memberitahu Hiruma. "Oh..." itulah respon yang dilakukan Hiruma.

"Kau sama sekali tidak senang istrimu kembali?" tanya Marco.

"Memangnya aku harus apa? Hah? Semua yang kuperbuat hanya akan berakhir sia-sia, kau tahu."

"Mamori-san masih mencintaimu, Hiruma. Itu sih menurutku, sudahlah aku muak melihat kau bekerja tanpa henti seperti ini kau tahu?! Pulang sana biar aku yang mengurus pekerjaanmu!" ujar Marco tiba-tiba membuat Hiruma sedikit bingung dengan apa yang temannya perbuat.

Hiruma mengernyit. "Kekekeke, mana bisa seorang bawahan merumahkan seorang atasan," ucap Hiruma membalikan ucapan Marco. "Lagian kau bilang sebelumnya jika aku mati kau bisa repot."

"Kali ini tidak! Cepat pergi dari ruangan ini!" Bentak Marco. "Berengsek! Apa yang kau katakan! Berani sekali!"

"Percayakan pekerjaanmu padaku selama satu minggu ini, Boss!" ujar Marco lalu mendorong Hiruma keluar dari ruangan pribadinya.

Cklek

Pintu dikunci dari dalam. "Alis sialan!" ujar Hiruma. Ia menghela nafas pelan lalu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. 'Bahkan ia tak memberikan laptopku,' pikir Hiruma.

Dari dalam ruangan Hiruma.

"Moshi-moshi?"

'_Marco?'_

"Bagaimana?"

'_Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya Mamo-nee pasti akan mendatangi rumah You-nii dalam waktu dekat. Ia bilang akan menyelesaikan masalahnya.'_

"Aku sudah merumahkan Hiruma. Kau tahu. Hanya seminggu. Ku harap Mamori-san akan mendatanginya dan meluruskan permasalahan yang ada, Suzuna."

'_Aku juga berharap seperti itu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihat You-nii menjadi seperti itu. Aku siap menjadi mata-mata kali ini, fufufufufu...'_

"Kau pikir aku tidak. Dia benar-benar menjadi tambah menyebalkan. Ah iya, kenapa kau tidak cari kelemahan atau bahan ancaman untuk Katsunuma Avaron."

'_Ne, Marucchi—'_

"MARCO! Panggil aku Marco!"

Chapter 5: Long Time No See, Mamori

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Saat Mamori mengabarkan kepulangannya ke Suzuna. Suzuna langsung berteriak girang dari telepon lalu mengajak Mamori bertemu di salah satu restoran. Ia bilang sangat merindukan Mamori. Bersama Suzuna membuat dia bisa tersenyum lebar serta tertawa lepas. Kembali menjadi Mamori, gadis dengan perilaku bagaikan malaikat.

Di saat perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya Mamori dikejutkan oleh sesuatu hal yang tak pernah ia duga. Tak pernah ia bayangkan...

"Lama tak bertemu, Mamori..."

DEG

Chapter 5: Long Time No See, Mamori

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

V's note: Chapter terpendek! Rekor! Gomennasai, Minna-san! Kata adikku mending dipotong sampe sini aja... (ini setengahnya chapter berikutnya~~~)

Akhir-akhir ini lagi terperosok sama anime Hetalia (PRUSSIA LOPE YOUUU!) Gomen! Waktu ngedit juga di temani suaranya Prussia, di lagunya Mein Gott (keren!)

Pojok balasan Review:

Chapter 3: (ada yang udah kubalas lewat PM)

Ineedtohateyou: Gimana Hiruma hayooo? Kekekeke

Guest: Ampun, guest-san! Di fic sebelumnya aku udah jelasin yah...

Chap 4:

You poo: Cupcupcupcup *ngasih permen dan balon* mereka belom bercerai kok..

Aki-Ramen-Ai: Iya kesian-kesian-kesian...

Ineedtohateyou: Chap limanya ini nih! Maaf mengecewakan

Guest: sankyuu sipp besok double chap lho~~ Ya-ha

Guest: ga bisa janji yah...

Indyoshi Kisame: Mirip CHSI yah wkwkwkwk, tapi fic ini sudah chap 8 sebelum tuh sinetron maen kekekeke...

ema: sipp ga papa kok! doain aja yah Ya-ha!

Wait for double chapter Minna?

Chapter 6 will include rated M NYAHAHAHAHA!

So review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Please Come Back to Me

By vAither

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

Rated : M (only for this chapter)

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

**WARNING : AU, OOC, OC Typo, MissTypo, and all of my mistakes...**

V's Note: Okay Baca Chapter enam dulu yah kawan-kawan... Semua pada menjawab Hiruma yang ketemu sama Mamori... kita liat aja yah... Check it out, Minna!

Chapter 6: Well, Do your best!

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

"Lama tak bertemu, Mamori..."

Sebuah suara mengejutkan Mamori. Membuatnya tercekat kala mendengarnya. Itu adalah suara seorang gadis yang sedikit asing baginya.

Mamori menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok siapakah yang menyebutkan namanya itu. Dan kala mata gadis itu bertemu dengan Mamori, Darah Mamori mengalir deras ke kepalanya. Kejadian mengerikan yang terjadi sebelumnya kembali terngiang di kepala Mamori. Mamori menelan ludahnya. Ia merasakan jantungnya bagai diremas erat. Sebisa mungkin Mamori mempertahankan dirinya agar tetap bersikap tenang dan menatap orang tersebut selayaknya ia tidak terpengaruh dan bagai tidak mempedulikan kehadiran orang tersebut.

"Mamori? Erm... maaf apa kita saling kenal, mengapa kau seenaknya memanggil nama depanku, Katsunuma-san?" ujarnya tenang dan memberikan senyum lebar nan ramah miliknya. Menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.

"Ah iya, memang TIDAK! Tapi... suamimu..." Gadis itu menghentikan ucapannya sebelum melihat ekspresi Mamori. Tapi Mamori masih bersikap tenang. Hal itu sedikit membuatnya kecewa.

"Suamimu itu sangat mengenalku. Dan hubungan kami ini lebih dari sekedar teman... Hmmm, Nona Anezaki Mamori. Ops! Maaf... kesalahanku. Kumaksud Nyonya Hiruma Mamori," ujar Avaron girang serta terkikik layaknya setan. Ketika ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Mamori, Mamori membalas perkataannya.

"Aku merasa terhormat ketika kau mengetahui bahwa aku adalah Nyonya Hiruma, karena kau tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah menjadi Nyonya Hiruma," ucap Mamori sarkastik. Mamori membalikkan badannya lalu pergi dari hadapan Avaron tanpa berpamitan.

Avaron membeku di tempatnya, terpaku. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat membuktikan bahwa saat ini ia mencoba mengontrol kemarahan miliknya. Ia segera berjalan mengejar Mamori dan menarik pundaknya agar Mamori menghadap ke arahnya.

"Well, kita lihat saja nanti," ucap Avaron yang menyebabkan Mamori memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Well, do your best!" balas Mamori sebelum melepaskan cengkraman tangan Avaron pada pundaknya. Iapun kembali mengambil jarak dengannya. Berjalan menjauhi Avaron.

Mamori masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan membanting pintu mobilnya dengan kasar. "Ergggh! Bagaimana perempuan murahan itu masih punya muka untuk bertemu denganku! Tch! Menyebalkan," Mamori bersungut-sungut. Iapun menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah orangtuanya.

Karena pertemuannya yang tidak terduga dengan Avaron. Dia memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Hiruma. Ia masih belum terlalu yakin jika ia telah siap tapi ia harus melakukannya. Bahkan saat ia bersama dengan Suzuna, mengobrol bersama. Dalam pikirannya masih berputar-putar sosok Hiruma Youichi. Tapi mengenai apa yang akan terjadi saat ia bertemu dengan Hiruma sedikit mengganggunya.

"Apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja?"

"Apakah kami bisa meluruskan segala sesuatu yang terjadi itu?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Jam menunjukan pukul 6 sore saat ia sampai ke rumah orang tuanya.

Hari ini ayahnya memiliki jadwal penerbangan, maka dari itu saat ini Mamori hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya. Mereka telah menyelesaikan acara makan malam mereka, saat ini mereka berada di ruang keluarga dan menonton dorama bersama. Saat itu, Mamoripun memutuskan untuk mendiskusikan masalah ini dengan ibunya.

"Kaa-chan, Apa aku harus bertemu dengannya atau tidak? Haruskah? Apakah akan baik-baik saja?" tanyanya beruntun sembari menatap dalam ke arah mata ibunya. Ibunya menghela napasnya dan memegang bahu putri semata wayangnya. Ibunya mengerti apa yang dimaksud Mamori. Hiruma Youichi...

"Bahkan jika Kaa-chan melarangmu, kau tidak punya pilihan lain. Mungkin tidak saat ini, tapi mungkin tak lama lagi. Kau harus menemuinya, Mamori. Dia masih berstatus sebagai suamimu. Kau kuat, aku mengetahuinya. Kau juga pasti mengetahuinya. Kau akan baik-baik saja, Mamori. Kaa-chan akan selalu ada untukmu," ucap ibunya sebelum menarik Mamori ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang menghangatkan hati.

Chapter 6: Well, Do your best!

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Setelah pembicaraannya dengan ibunya, Mamori memutuskan untuk pergi tidur. Dia masuk ke kamarnya tapi ia merasa hampa serta gugup mungkin karena penyihir licik yang ia temui sebelumnya. Mamori tidak bisa tidur, walaupun telah posisi tidurnya telah ia rubah berkali-kali, hal itu sama sekali tidak bekerja. Iapun membulatkan tekadnya. Dia selalu melakukan hal ini kapanpun saat ia merasa takut, gugup, serta kesepian.

Ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman menuju ke kamar ibunya. Dia selalu merasa nyaman kapanpun ia mendapat pelukan ibunya.

"Kaa-chan," ucapnya dan mengetuk pintu kamar ibunya pelan. Tapi tiada respon. Iapun menarik kenop pintu lalu masuk ke dalam. Ia melihat ibunya tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Ia sudah tidur."

Ia berjalan perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian. Lalu meringsek masuk ke dalam selimut sebelum memeluk ibunya dari belakang.

"Aku merindukan ini..."

Ibunya melakukan sedikit pergerakan mungkin dirinya merasakan kehadiran Mamori yang ia ketahui selalu melakukan hal ini.

Ibunya membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah Mamori dan menemukan Mamori yang tengah menangis. "Ya ampun... Mamori." Kata ibunya lalu mengelap airmata Mamori. "Hal apa yang mengganggumu? Huh? Beritahu Kaa-chan tentang hal ini, Kaa-chan akan mendengarkannya." Tambahnya.

Tapi Mamori tidak mengatakan satu katapun, ia hanya menangis dan menangis sampai airmatanya habis terkuras. Ibunya hanya membiarkannya menangis, mengeluarkan semua hal yang mengganggunya.

Setelah ia agak tenang dia memberitahukan pada ibunya rasa khawatirnya yang masih sama seperti yang sebelumnya ia bicarakan. Apakah bertemu dengan Hiruma adalah sesuatu yang bijak? Ibunya menghela nafas.

"Kalian berdua saling mencintai satu sama lain, kalau saja kau mau melihat dirinya yang hancur ketika..." Ibunya belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya kala melihat Mamori yang kembali menangis dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada ibunya dan mulai terisak keras. Ibunya tidak dapat melakukan hal lain selain mengelus-elus pundak putrinya.

Esoknya, Mamori bangun pagi-pagi benar. Ia menerima telepon dari Yamato yang mengajaknya keluar untuk makan siang bersama.

"Mamori-san..." panggil Yamato kala dirinya melihat Mamori yang memasuki restoran.

Mamori tersenyum lalu menghampiri Yamato. Yamato terpaku saat melihat penampilan Mamori. Kemeja putih yang terbalut cardigan merah panjang diserasikan dengan celana jeans berwarna biru pudar, ditambah dengan boots selutut yang manis. Rambut auburn sepunggungnya ia kuncir satu, wajahnya hanya disapukan makeup tipis. Sangat casual, tapi begitu sempurna di hadapan Yamato.

"Wah kau terlihat sangat baik! Bagaimana apa urusanmu sudah selesai?" Tanya Mamori sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Yamato.

"Belum sepenuhnya, tinggal setengahnya kurasa, jadi bagaimana keadaanmu saat aku tidak ada?" tanyanya dan tangannya bergerak memanggil pelayan.

"Aku… baik… Kurasa…" ucap Mamori terbata-bata. Dari cara Mamori berbicara, Yamato mengetahui ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pada Mamori.

Tapi pelayan yang Yamato panggil menginterupsi mereka. Mereka memesan makanan, lalu Yamato kembali bertanya.

"Beritahu aku."

"Aku bertemu dengannya," jelas Mamori. Yamato mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah yang ditemui Mamori adalah suaminya, Hiruma Youichi.

"Aku bertemu wanita itu! Yamato." Tebakan Yamato melenceng. Tapi siapa wanita itu?

"Siapa yang kau maksud, Mamori-san?" tanyanya kembali.

"Katsunuma Avaron," ujar Mamori dengan suara lemah dan menatap ke arah bawah.

"Si perempuan berengsek itu!" kutuk Yamato dengan suara agak keras. Membuat pengunjung restoran menatap ke arahnya, ia membungkukkan badannya dan mulutnya berkata kata maaf sembari menatap para pengunjung.

Makanan merekapun tiba dan keduanya menjadi lebih tenang.

Yamato menghela nafasnya. "Apa yang ia lakukan padamu, Mamori-san? Apakah ia menyakitimu? Apakah—" Tidak sabaran. Itulah yang mengambarkan keadaan Yamato saat ini. Dia hanya khawatir kepada Mamori. Mamori baru saja bisa sembuh dari rasa trauma dan depresi karena kehilangan bayinya. Dan kini, ia harus bertatapan langsung dengan perempuan murahan yang menjadi penyebab bayinya meninggal.

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hmm kurasa seharusnya kita tidak membicarakan dia lagi. Lebih baik kita menikmati makan siang kita dan kau masih harus mengurus sesuatu yang penting itu kan? Jadi ayo kita makan sebelum makanan kita menjadi dingin," ujar Mamori sembari tersenyum. Senyum kepura-puraan, Yamato mengetahuinya.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan siang mereka, Yamato menatap ke arah jam tangannya dan ia tahu ini adalah saatnya ia untuk pergi. Ia menatap ke arah Mamori, dan selayaknya bisa membaca pikiran Yamato, Mamori mengangguk.

"Pergilah. Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku akan baik-baik saja disini," ujar Mamori meyakinkan Yamato.

"Hubungi aku kalau kau membutuhkan bantuanku, Oke? Jangan lupakan itu. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti malam," katanya sebelum mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan memasukannya ke dalam buku tagihan.

"Hai' baik! Jaa… Itterashai."

"Ittekimasu…"

Mamori berdiam di restoran, menikmati dessert yang ia pesan. Choco Panna Cotta ditemani dengan secangkir earl grey. Tapi sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan menikmati karena saat ini seluruh pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Hiruma. Mamori berencana untuk mengunjungi rumah mereka besok dan berbicara padanya untuk mempebaiki segalanya tapi jika tidak berhasil. Mamori sudah menyiapkan sesuatu hal…

Chapter 6: Well, Do your best!

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Malampun tiba. Mamori bertemu dengan Yamato dan merekapun makan malam bersama. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Mamori-san? Apakah Kau benar-benar yakin soal hal ini?"

Alasan Yamato mengatakan hal yang demikian. Karena sebelumnya Mamori berkata kepadanya bahwa ia akan mengunjungi rumah mereka, rumah milik Mamori dan Hiruma. Dan mungkin berbincang-bincang dengannya.

"Aku yakin."

"Aku akan mengantarmu kesana, kau mau? Aku akan menunggumu diluar jadi jika terjadi sesuatu padamu aku akan langsung menghajarnya," ucap Yamato.

Mamori memukul pelan bahu Yamato. "Baka!" serunya.

Yamato terkekeh. "Terimakasih atas tawaranmu, Yamato-kun. Tapi aku akan pergi sendiri."

"Ayo kita pulang," ajak Yamato yang dibalas anggukan Mamori.

Mamori menyadari waktu yang semakin menyempit. Hanya beberapa jam dari saat ini waktu dirinya untuk bertemu kembali dengan suaminya. Menghadapi suaminya, masalahnya, dan yang lainnya.

Chapter 6: Well, Do your best!

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Sebelum ia bisa siap untuk menemui Hiruma hal yang ia butuhkan adalah menenangkan dirinya, serta menyiapkan hatinya. Yang ia lakukan adalah menyetir mobilnya berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan. Itulah hal lain yang ia lakukan untuk melepaskan tekanan batin yang ia rasakan.

Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam saat ini dirinya berada di sebuah bangku panjang yang berada di taman. Ia memandangi serta menikmati setiap pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Taman bunga yang indah mengelilingi air mancur, anak kecil yang berlarian sementara orangtuanya berlari mengejr-ngejarnya. Dan ketika anak itu berhasil mereka tangkap, mereka menghujani anak itu dengan kitikan dan ciuman di seluruh tubuh mungil anak itu. Dan akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

Mamori benar-benar iri dengan orangtua anak itu. Mereka sangat beruntung, mereka diberikan kesempatan untuk memeluk, menggendong, dan memegang anak mereka. Sedangkan dirinya? Ia tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk melihat anaknya. Bahkan belum bisa mengetahui jenis kelamin anaknya. Laki-laki kah? Perempuankah? Ia tidak mengetahuinya. Mengingat tentang anaknya yang belum sempat terlahir ke dunia membuat Mamori menitikkan airmatanya sambil tersenyum ke arah keluarga yang bahagia itu.

Jika sesuatu yang terjadi ini berbeda, jika saja Hiruma tidak berselingkuh dan jika Mamori diberi kesempatan untuk melahirkan dan membesarkan bayinya mereka juga tentunya menjadi keluarga yang bahagia. Sebahagia keluarga yang ada di hadapannya. Pikir Mamori pada dirinya sendiri, ia menghapus airmatanya sebelum berdiri dan membereskan bajunya. Ia telah memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan suaminya dan mengatur sesuatu apabila diperlukan. Ini demi kebaikan dirinya dan juga suaminya. Ia harus membuang segala pikiran yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya…

Mamori kembali tersenyum dan menatap kembali ke arah keluarga kecil bahagia yang piknik bersama itu. Memutar kakinya dan berjalan pergi.

Ia merasakan tenggorokkannya kering saat ia menuju ke mobilnya. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk membeli minuman di mesin penjual otomatis di pingir jalan. Ia menemukan sebotol teh hijau dan membelinya. Ia memilih teh hijau dengan alasan agar bisa merilekskan dirinya.

Kala dirinya ingin menarik pintu mobilnya, ia merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah si pelaku.

"Ini, kau harus membacanya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri," ucap seorang perempuan dan dengan kasar melemparkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat ke arah dadanya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Mamori. Mamori terpaku di tempat.

'Katsunuma Avaron. Bagaimana ia bisa menemukanku?' pikir Mamori bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri sembari menatap ke arah amplop coklat yang diberikan Avaron. 'Apakah aku benar-benar harus membacanya?' pikirnya kembali. 'Mengapa harus mempedulikannya? Itu Cuma salah satu caranya untuk menggangguku!' Mamoripun melemparkan amplop itu sembarangan ke dalam mobilnya sebelum ia mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah mereka.

Chapter 6: Well, Do your best!

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Mamori mengendarai mobilnya menyusuri jalan yang sangat ia kenal. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan saat ini, membuat dadanya sakit. Keringat dingin menyusuri wajahnya serta tangannya bergetar. "Aku bisa… Aku bisa… Aku bisa melakukannya… Aku bisa melakukan hal ini…" ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak yakin apakah dia berada di rumah saat ini? Atau sedang bekerja?

Tapi ada atau tidak adanya Hiruma. Mamori benar-benar ingin mengunjungi rumah mereka kali ini.

Ia membuka gerbang utama dengan tangan yang gemetaran. Dia memasuki rumah mereka dan ketika itu juga pikiran Mamori dibanjiri oleh memori manis ketika mereka bersama. Saat Mamori menjahili Hiruma, saat makan malam yang mereka lakukan, saat Hiruma yang tak jarang membelikan Mamori Creampuff…

Dia tersenyum. Namun ia langsung terpikir mengenai keadaan rumah saat ini. Ia masih ingat benar ketika ia memasuki kamar apartment Hiruma yang sangat amat berantakan bagai kapal pecah. Baju-baju berserakan, bungkus makanan instan dan cup ramen tersebar di penjuru rumah, kertas-kertas berisi strategi serta buku-buku berhamburan, senjata miliknya dimana-mana. Mamori menarik napasnya dalam-dalam bersiap menghadapi rumahnya saat ini.

Ia membuka pintu depan dengan kunci cadangan yang ia miliki. Dan suasana rumahnya…

Sama sekali berbeda dengan yang ia bayangkan. Ia benar-benar terkaget-kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Rumahnya masih bersih dan rapi seperti sebelumnya, seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu sebelumnya. Layaknya baru kemarin ia meninggalkan rumah megah ini.

Suasana rumah ini sangat sepi. 'Mungkin ia sedang bekerja,' pikir Mamori.

Mamori menjejakkan kakinya untuk menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua saat ia mendengar suara deritan pintu. Membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Hiruma Youichi tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka. Mata hijau miliknya menatap lurus ke arah Mamori yang terpaku. Ia tersenyum. Seorang Hiruma Youichi! Tersenyum! "Okaeri…" ujarnya seolah tak ada hal yang terjadi sebelumnya. Mamori bergidik kala mendengar suara Hiruma yang terasa bagai ribuan perasaan tercampur di dalamnya. Lega? Benci? Cinta? Terluka? Bahagia? Rindu? Mamori tidak tahu.

Mamori benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa kakinya malah berjalan menjauhi Hiruma, kakinya mengajaknya kembali keluar dari rumah ini. Tapi pikirannya berkata lain. Ia harus meluruskan masalahnya ini.

Mamori terdiam di tempat. Saat ini ia berada lima meter dari Hiruma, membelakanginya. Detik berikutnya Mamori telah menemukan dirinya terperangkap di dekapan lengan Hiruma yang sebelumnya menariknya. Mamori bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya apakah ia harus membalas pelukan Hiruma atau tidak. 'Tidak! Aku harusnya marah! Tapi tidak…" Mamori menghela napasnya sebelum perlahan meletakan tangannya di punggung Hiruma untuk beberapa saat dan perlahan melepaskan pelukan Hiruma pada pinggangnya.

Hiruma melangkah satu langkah ke belakang agar dirinya bisa melihat wajah istrinya. Mamori juga dapat melihat wajah suaminya dari dekat. Walaupun sekilas Mamori dapat melihat perasaan lega dari wajah Hiruma.

"Hentikan!" ucap Mamori yang membuat Hiruma sedikit bingung. "Hentikan!" bulir-bulir airmata meluncur dari mata Mamori dengan derasnya. "Maafkan aku… Aku pikir aku bisa memaafkanmu dengan mudah. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan setiap kali aku melihatmu," ujar Mamori sembari memukul-mukulkan tangannya ke dada Hiruma.

Hiruma hanya terdiam saat menerima pukulan bertubi-tubi yang diberikan Mamori padanya.

Hiruma memeluk Mamori erat saat ia melihat Mamori terhuyung lemah dan hampir jatuh. Mamori nampak kelelahan, maka Hirumapun mengangkat tubuhnya ke arah sofa di ruang keluarga. Membiarkannya duduk di sana. Sementara dirinya berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambilkan Mamori segelas air.

Ia memegangi gelas dan meminumkannya ke Mamori. Mamori merasa dirinya kesulitan bernapas, layaknya ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalan udaranya. Dia masih belum bisa menatap ke arah suaminya kembali. Ia terlalu takut.

"Mamori," Hiruma memanggil namanya tanpa kata sialan seperti biasanya. "Dengarkan aku." Hiruma menghela napasnya kala mengetahui Mamori sama sekali tidak bergerak dan merespon. Tapi ia tetap melanjutkan ucapannya. "Apa yang kau lihat waktu itu hanyalah kesalahpahaman. Aku tidak berselingkuh."

"Kesalahpahaman? Dirimu saat itu memeluk mesra pinggang Katsunuma-san!" jerit Mamori di depan wajah Hiruma. "Bisakah kau percaya padaku barang sedikitpun?" tanya Hiruma sembari menunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Mamori menatap ke arah suaminya yang terlihat sangat frustasi. "Youichi…" panggilnya.

Hirumapun mengangkat wajahnya menatap langsung ke wajah Mamori. Mamori dapat melihat ekspresi terluka yang diungkapkan oleh wajah Hiruma. Iapun menyadari kata-kata yang diucapkan ibunya itu…

'_Youichi juga telah melakukan yang ia bisa. Aku terluka melihatmu seperti ini. Youichi terlihat berlipat kali lebih terluka daripada dirimu... Dia juga kehilangan anaknya. Dan sekarang dirimu?__'_

Walau tanpa airmata…

Walau tanpa isakan…

Tangan Mamori bergerak menyusuri wajah Hiruma. 'Aku sungguh egois,' pikirnya

Airmata kembali membasahi pipi Mamori. "Youichi…"

"Hn…" tangan Hiruma menepuk-nepuk kepala Mamori pelan sembari tersenyum.

Grab!

Mamori memeluk Hiruma secara tiba-tiba. Menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Hiruma. Hal ini sungguh membuat Hiruma tercekat. "A-Aishiteru yo…" ucap Mamori di tengah isakannya.

"Aishiteru mo…" ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar Hiruma mengatakan hal ini padanya. Saat mereka berpacaran ataupun saat-saat bersama kata ini tidak pernah diucapkan oleh Hiruma.

Mamori melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mendongakan kepalanya. Ia merangkum pipi Hiruma dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hiruma.

Chapter 6: Well, Do your best!

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

**RATED M:**** yang lagi puasa bisa di skip dari bagian ini sampe ketemu tanda kayak yang di atas.**

Hal selanjutnya yang Mamori sadari adalah mereka telah berada di kamar mereka, saling berpelukan dengan mulut yang saling berpagutan satu sama lain masih berpakian lengkap. Mamori benar-benar tidak tahu entah mengapa ia bisa kembali terjatuh ke pelukan Hiruma.

Dan detik berikutnya semua pakaian yang mereka pakai telah terlepas dari tubuh mereka dan berhamburan di lantai hanya meninggalkan pakaian dalam yang masih menempel. Mamori merasakan lidah Hiruma menyapu lehernya, membuatnya merinding. Tapi kemudian tanpa ia sadari, tangannya yang merengkuh leher Hiruma gemetaran.

"Kau tidak mau melakukannya?" ucap Hiruma seraya menghentikan perlakuannya, Mamori menggeleng sebelum menarik Hiruma mendekat kepadanya. Mereka telah melakukan hal ini berulang kali. Tapi entah mengapa, saat ini Mamori begitu gugup… Bahkan saat malam pertama mereka ia tidak segugup saat ini.

"Lanjutkan…" perintah Mamori.

Hiruma memagut kembali bibir Mamori dengan kasar. Tapi Mamori tidak mengeluh. Mamori begitu merindukan Hiruma… Ia baru menyadarinya saat ia melihat Hiruma.

Tangan dingin milik Hiruma menyusuri punggung mungil Mamori dan perlahan melepas kaitan bra milik Mamori, membuat kedua belah dada Mamori terlihat. "Ittadakimasu…" ucap Hiruma sebelum memasukkan salah satu dada Mamori ke dalam mulutnya memberinya gigitan-gigitan kecil dan juga menyedotnya. Sementara itu dada yang lainnya juga tidak luput dari perhatian Hiruma. Ia remas dan memainkan _nipple_ kemerahan yang berada di atasnya.

Hal ini membuat Mamori mau tak mau mengeluarkan desahannya.

"Youichi…" ia juga menggumamkan nama Hiruma di tengah desahannya.

Hingga pada akhirnya Hiruma mengakhiri babak _foreplay_nya ini. Dan menuju babak klimaks.

Ia membuka _underwear_ milik Mamori yang telah basah oleh cairan orgasmenya. Hiruma mengelus kemaluan Mamori dengan jemari panjang dan dingin miliknya yang sontak membuat darah mengalir deras menuju kepalanya. Kemudian Hiruma memainkan klitoris Mamori, membuat Mamori mendesah keras beriringan dengan cairan orgasmenya yang keluar membasahi tangan Hiruma.

Hiruma menjilati tangannya yang dipenuhi cairan milik Mamori. "Apakah kau sudah siap?" tanya Hiruma pada Mamori yang ia balas dengan anggukan kecil Mamori yang langsung mendekap punggung Hiruma.

Hirumapun mengarahkan kemaluannya di depan kemaluan Mamori. Dan perlahan memasuki liang milik Mamori. Setiap kali Hiruma semakin memasuki liang Mamori, Mamori juga semakin menancapkan kukunya ke punggung Hiruma. Bahkan Mamori menggigiti tulang selangka milik Hiruma.

Dan kala kemaluan Hiruma telah masuk seluruhnya ke dalam kemaluan Mamori. Hiruma terdiam sebentar membiarkan Mamori terbiasa. Dan saat Mamori menganggukan kepalanya, Hiruma barulah bergerak.

Untuk Mamori saat ini mereka bukanlah melakukan hubungan seks… Tapi bercinta. Mamori tidak lagi peduli apa yang saat ini dipikirkan Hiruma. Namun saat ini yang ia pikirkan adalah Seberapa besar cinta Hiruma padanya.

Dari caranya menyentuh Mamori…

Dari caranya mencium Mamori…

Dan bagaimana rasanya saat Hiruma memasuki Mamori. Sangat hangat… Membuatnya sulit untuk berpikiran jernih.

Chapter 6: Well, Do your best!

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Mamori menggerakkan badannya di atas tempat tidur dan merasakan sepasang tangan nan kekar melingkari badannya. Ia perlahan membuka matanya lalu membalikkan badannya ke arah pemilik tangan yang memeluknya erat. Dan wajahnya langsung di hadapkan dengan wajah Hiruma yang hanya berjarak beberapa inchi. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan napas hangat Hiruma yang menerpa wajahnya.

Kedua bibir milik Mamori tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman dengan sendirinya. Ia mengangkat tangannya lalu merapikan sedikit rambut milik Hiruma yang jatuh di menutupi wajah tampannya. Mamori melihat ada bahwa Hiruma memiliki kantung mata yang menghitam di bawah matanya. 'Dia tidak cukup tidur…' pikir Mamori. Bahkan Mamori menyadari bahwa Hiruma menjadi lebih kurus. Dia membayangkan bahwa apakah ia makan teratur? Atau apakah ia makan makanan sehat?

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat aku tidak ada? Apakah kau makan dengan benar? Apakah kau cukup tidur?" tanya Mamori pada suaminya. Hiruma tidak menjawab namun ia hanya menarik Mamori mendekat padanya sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Mamori. Mamori membiarkannya selagi ia bermain dengan rambut milik Hiruma.

Lalu Mamori menyadari ia harus menelepon Ibunya dan Yamato. Ia menatap ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding kamar mereka. Menunjukkan pukul 9:34 malam.

Mamori perlahan melepas pelukan Hiruma lalu berdiri mengambil pakaiannya lalu memakainya. Dia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah sosok suaminya yang tengah tertidur sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mereka. Dia menuju ke mobilnya dan mencari tas miliknya. Dia menemukan telepon genggam miliknya dan amplop coklat itu. Ia sedikit ragu namun pada akhirnya ia mengambil kedua barang tersebut.

"Hal apa yang ia ingin ia lakukan saat ini? Apakah ia berpikir untuk kembali menghancurkan hubungan kami?" tanyanya terheran-heran dan memutar bola matanya. Saat ini hubungan Hiruma dengan Mamori telah membaik, tidak satupun orang yang dapat memisahkan mereka. Lagipula Hiruma telah menjelaskan bahwa sesuatunya itu hanya kesalahpahaman.

Mamori berjalan ke arah dapur dan memasakkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua kemudian iapun teringat untuk menelepon ibunya. Ia melangkah ke arah ruang tamu untuk mengambil telepon genggam miliknya dan amplop itu kembali menarik perhatiannya. Ia ragu apa ia harus membukanya ataukah tidak.

Tapi karena rasa penasaran yang begitu tinggi iapun membukanya dan membaca isinya.

Setelah ia membaca apa yang tertulis di atas kertas itu, Mamori tercekat. Dan kertas yang ia pegang tergelincir jatuh dari tangannya. Ia menutup mulutnya dan mulai terisak.

Ia mengambil telepon genggam miliknya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Jemput aku sekarang! Ku mohon…" ucapnya pada orang di seberang panggilan dan mengakhiri panggilannya. Kakinya terasa lemas dan iapun jatuh berlutut di lantai dengan tetap terisak. Ia menutup mulutnya menggunakkan kedua tangannya untuk mencegah mengeluarkan suara yang bisa membangunkannya…

Chapter 6: Well, Do your best!

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

To be Continued…

V's Note:

Chap 6 satu-satunya chap yang saya remake ulang abis-abisan… cape bener…

Saya janji mo double chapter yah tunggu chap 7nya jam antara jam 10-jam 11 siang yah…

Ciaooo~~

Balesan Review:

Ineedtohateyou: Huahahahaha *tawa laknat* dibilang tega… Chap ini puanjang lho puas kan? Te TOT! SALAH! YA-HA

Aki-Ramen-Ai: Sekarang masih penasaran gak^^… satu chap dulu yah, say… entar chap 7nya jam 10an… TE TOOTT Jawaban anda salah *Hehehe

Indyoshi Kisame: Sankyuu! Sorry yah kependekan chap ini panjang nih… ini lemonnya gimana nih *ga ada pengalaman bikin lemon soalnya…* maaf ga ada rape rape an soalnya itu punya Saykoji sama Iwa K *ITU MAH RAP!* #gampar

ema: Iya nih tapi karena Cuma satu chapter yang rated M jadi saya tandain… Sipp!

Guest: Ini lanjutannya…

GooKein65: Aduh sankyuu dipuji gitu.. *author kegeeran* #geplaked ah yang review dikit emang gara-gara kecepetan update *tuh kan kegeeran, padahal emang ficnya yang abal*

YOSH SANKYUUU MINNA…

Akhir kata REVIEW PLEASE…


	7. Chapter 7

Please Come Back to Me

By vAither

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

Rated : T + (Salah satu Chapter akan berisi Rate M)

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

**WARNING : AU, OOC, OC Typo, MissTypo, and all of my mistakes...**

V's Note: Kalian sudah menikmati chap enamnya? Nah ini dia Chap tujuhnya! Ya-Ha!

Chap 7: NO WAY!

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

"**Jemput aku sekarang! Ku mohon…" ucapnya pada orang di seberang panggilan dan mengakhiri panggilannya. Kakinya terasa lemas dan iapun jatuh berlutut di lantai dengan tetap terisak. Ia menutup mulutnya menggunakkan kedua tangannya untuk mencegah mengeluarkan suara yang bisa membangunkannya****.**

Chap 7: NO WAY!

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Hiruma terbangun dan tidak dapat menemukan Mamori dimanapun. Ia nampak terlihat sedikit panik namun akhirnya ia hanya menghela napasnya berat. 'Dasar bodoh! Hal itu hanya mimpi, mana mungkin istri sialan itu mau kembali lagi. Mana mungkin ia mau kembali denganmu jika di sisinya sudah ada seorang Yamato Takeru,' pikirnya pada dirinya sendiri sembari menutup matanya menggunakan lengannya.

"Kekekeke..." Ia terkekeh, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Iapun membuka selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya dan hal itu membuatnya sadar bahwa saat ini ia sama sekali tidak berpakaian. Ia membeku untuk beberapa saat dan berpikir mengapa dirinya berakhir dalam kamar tidurnya dan Mamori dengan kondisi telanjang bulat saat bermimpi mengenai dirinya yang bercinta bersama dengan Mamori?!

"SIAL!" Ia langsung bangun dari tempat tidur dan menemukan pakaiannya yang kemarin ia pakai berserakan di lantai. Iapun mengambilnya dan memakainya.

Mengapa ia tidak berada disini? Apakah ia menyesal dengan apa yang kami perbuat kemarin malam? Apakah ia mengubah pikirannya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terngiang di kepalanya. Iapun berjalan ke luar dari kamarnya menjelajahi seluruh penjuru rumah untuk mencari Mamori.

Ia turun ke lantai bawah dan menemukan sebuah amplop besar bersama dengan sebuah catatan. Itu dari Mamori. Dia menyeringai, bahwa kejadian yang semalam itu ternyata bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

Namun seringai miliknya perlahan pudar saat ia mengambil secarik kertas yang berada di dalam amplop. Tangannya meremas amplop yang berada di tangannya.

"ARGGGH!" Hiruma menjambak rambut pirangnya frustasi. "Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya, Mamori!" geramnya lalu mengambil telepon genggamnya dan iapun memanggil Mamori.

"Moshi-moshi, Hiru—"

"Jelaskan apa yang kau maksud dengan semua ini!" ujar Hiruma.

"Maafkan aku, Hiruma-san. Semua yang kita lakukan kemarin itu hanya kesalahan! Semuanya salah, Hiruma-san! Maafkan aku, tapi aku sudah tidak lagi mencintaimu, Hiruma Youichi! Lupakan segalanya tentangku! Dan kumohon kau mau menandatangani kertas itu," ucap Mamori sebelum ia memutuskan panggilan mereka. Hiruma menggertakan giginya.

Bahkan Mamori saat ini memanggilnya dengan nama marganya, bagaikan ia telah membuang statusnya yang juga merupakan seorang Hiruma. Hiruma kembali mencoba untuk menghubungi Mamori. Namun panggilannya ini sama sekali tidak di angkat. Hiruma menatap kertas itu dengan pandangan kosong. Tidak, ia tidak akan menandatanganinya. Padahal hanya Mamorilah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Namun sekarang ia malah akan pergi meninggalkannya melepaskan statusnya sebagai satu-satunya keluarga yang Hiruma Youichi miliki.

Padahal Hiruma sudah berpikir bahwasanya mereka bisa memulai kembali rumah tangga mereka dari awal sejak kejadian kemarin malam. Tapi, dunianya seakan hancur saat Mamori berkata bahwa apa yang terjadi kemarin malam adalah kesalahan serta berkata bahwa Mamori sudah tidak lagi mencintai Hiruma.

Chap 7: NO WAY!

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Satu minggu setelahnya Hiruma masih tidak bisa menghubungi Mamori. Hiruma tidak lagi tinggal di rumahnya bersama Mamori tapi ia kembali tinggal di apartment lamanya. Ia kembali bekerja di perusahaan setiap orang menyangka Hiruma Youichi terlihat biasa saja, tapi kenyataannya tidak. Ia begitu terluka. Sangat rapuh. Mamori sama sekali belum menjelaskan kepadanya alasan dirinya memberikan Hiruma surat cerai. Membuatnya menjadi serba salah dan frustasi.

Hiruma saat ini berada di ruang kerja pribadinya. Mengerjakan ini itu, proposal ini itu, materi rapat, rekapitulasi keuangan, bursa saham dan yang lainnya. Marco menghela napasnya kala melihat Hiruma yang menjadi seorang workaholic setiap kali ia depresi.

DRRT DRRT

Ponsel milik Hiruma berdering.

"Hn, ada apa?" ucap Hiruma.

"Ini aku, ayo kita bertemu." Ucap seseorang dari balik telepon, Hiruma melepaskan Telepon genggamnya menjauh dari telinganya dan membaca caller id sebelum ia menghela napas.

"Kirimkan nama tempatnya, dan aku akan berada di sana," ucapnya lalu menutup teleponnya. Hiruma mengambil jas yang di sampirkan di bangku kerja miliknya.

"Mau kemana kau, CEO?" tanya Marco mencegat Hiruma. "Bukan urusanmu," Hiruma melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan.

Rainbow bridge.

'Dasar orang gila!' pikir Hiruma. Iapun membuka pintu mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju Rainbow Bridge.

Dan ketika dirinya telah sampai. Ia melihat orang itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hiruma memberitahu Hiruma untuk menghampirinya.

Orang itu adalah Yamato, 'teman' baik Mamori dan juga salah satu anggota Amefuto sebuah klub yang Hiruma ketuai.

"Heyy!" ujarnya ketika Hiruma telah tiba. Iapun kemudian memberikan pelukan pada Hiruma.

Pada kenyataannya, Hiruma sangatlah membenci pria itu. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Mamori kembali berbicara saat ia tengah di depresi. Sementara dirinya sendiri yang notabene adalah suaminya saja tidak bisa melakukannya. Yamato adalah satu-satunya orang yang menghapus airmata Mamori dan memeluknya kala dirinya membutuhkan seseorang. Hal-hal yang tidak bisa Hiruma lakukan untuk Mamori.

"Kupikir semuanya akan berjalan lancar," ucap Yamato membuka percakapan. Mereka berdiri di pinggir jembatan yang tengah bermandikan cahaya berwarna-warni di malam hari ini. Sangat indah.

Hiruma menatap ke arah Yamato sebelum dirinya menghela napas. "Aku juga berpikir demikian, rambut liar sialan."

"Akulah orang yang Mamori-san panggil malam itu. Dia benar-benar putus asa. Kau tau dia juga mempikirkan mengenai hal untuk mengulang hubungan rumah tangga kalian dari awal kembali. Aku pikir hubunganmu dengan Avaron sudah berakhir. Ah, aku tidak mempercayai bahwa kau selingkuh di belakang Mamori-san, tapi—" Yamato mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Hiruma menggertakan giginya. "Apa-apaan itu! Aku tidak pernah memiliki hubungan apapun dengan apel busuk sialan itu! Kau tahu kan hanya Mamorilah keluargaku satu-satunya, aku tidak selingkuh di belakangnya!" Hiruma sedikit terkejut ketika Yamato menyebutkan kata Avaron. Mengapa? Dan ada apa lagi ia harus mengatakan nama sialan terkutuk itu? Hiruma bertanya-tanya.

Yamato tidak mengatakan apa-apa namun ia malahan memberikan secarik amplop bewarna coklat pada Hiruma. "Baca ini ketika kau pulang. Jangan buka ini sekarang... Jangan. Bukalah saat kau berada di rumahmu." Ucapnya lalu menepuk pundak Hiruma, ia memberikan senyuman hangatnya untuk terakhir kali. "Padahal aku sangat berharap, tidak, aku masih berharap kau bisa kembali lagi bersama Mamori-san. Memperbaiki segala sesuatu," ujar Yamato sebelum berjalan ke arah mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Hiruma.

Tapi Hiruma tidak kembali ke rumahnya, ia malah kembali ke kantornya. "Jangan bilang kalau ini adalah surat perceraian lagi!" ucapnya sambil menatap amplop tersebut. Saat ini ia tengah berjalan kembali ke ruang pribadinya .

"Hei, kau mau makan malam?" tawar Marco sebelum menegak satu botol cola dalam sekali teguk. Hiruma sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Marco dan tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruangan pribadinya.

Dan saat ia ingin membuka amplopnya...

BRAKH!

"HIRUMA-SAN!" Teriak beberapa orang yang mendobrak masuk ke ruangan pribadinya. "Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

Sena, Monta, Marco, Kurita, dan juga Musashi mereka mendatangi Hiruma. Sena, Monta serta Kurita terlihat panik. Sementara Musashi terlihat penuh amarah

"Hiruma-san! Mamori-neechan..." ucap Sena dengan terengah-engah. Hiruma sedikit tercekat kala nama istrinya disebutkan oleh Sena.

"Ada apa, Sena-kun? Ada apa dengan Mamori-san?" tanya Marco.

"Dia kembali meninggalkan Jepang!" ujar Sena. "Ada apa dengan hubunganmu dengan dirinya Hiruma-san," tanya Sena.

"Apa?! Lagi?" ucap Marco sedikit terkejut. Sementara Hiruma terlihat biasa saja. Ia bersikap seperti tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. "Ia juga berkata bahwa ia dan Yamato-san akan segera bertunangan."

"EHH?! Tapi dia kan masih berstatus sebagai istrimu, Hiruma," Marco menatap ke arah Hiruma yang masih terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku sudah di gugat olehnya," ucap Hiruma datar. Seperti tidak ada yang salah dengan hal itu.

"Suzuna memberitahukan itu padaku! Ia barusan bertemu dengan Mamori-neechan," ujar Sena.

Kurita dan Marco menepuk-nepuk pundak Hiruma. Marco berkata bahwa ia ikut prihatin. Tapi tak ada respon berarti yang dilakukan Hiruma, tanpa ekspresi, tanpa kata, tanpa pergerakan. Matanya hanya menyiratkan kehampaan.

"Kekekeke..." Hiruma terkekeh. "Jadi, inilah alasan Mamori mau menceraikanku, oleh karena ia telah kembali ke pelukan rambut liar sialan itu?"

Musashi yang sedari tadi terdiam mengangkat tangannya lalu meninju keras wajah Hiruma, membuat tubuh Hiruma terpental dan menabrak ujung meja kerjanya dengan keras, amplop coklat yang ia pegang juga terlempar dari tangannya sebelum ia sempat membacanya. "Bodoh! Dasar kau, Hiruma Youichi orang paling bodoh! Sadarlah semua yang Anezaki lakukan itu gara-gara kau! Gara-gara kau, BODOH!" Ujar Musashi.

Hiruma merasakan darahnya berdesir. Ia bangkit berdiri dan detik berikutnya kita dapat melihat Musashi terjatuh dilantai dengan ujung bibir yang sobek dan mengeluarkan darah. "Gyaaa hentikan hentikan!" Kurita mencoba meleraikan kedua sahabatnya yang tengah berkelahi.

Di saat semuanya sedang sibuk melerai Hiruma dan Musashi, Marco melihat sebuah amplop bewarna coklat di bawah kakinya. Ia membuka amplop itu dan melihat isinya. Ia tercekat kala selesai membaca hal itu.

"T-TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Teriak Marco yang mengambil perhatian semua pria di tempat itu.

Chap 7: NO WAY!

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

V's Notes: Another short chapter by Me... OMG apa isi amplop itu yah? Ada yang bisa tebak? Apa yah isinya apa yah? Kasih tau saya dong *gampar* BTW aku bales reviewnya di chap depan yah...

Aku gak bisa janji bakal apdet besok ato gak mudah-mudahan aja bisa apdet yah~~~ YA-HA!

Thanks for reading

JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA, MINNA! YA-HA


	8. Chapter 8

Please Come Back to Me

By vAither

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

Rated : T + (Salah satu Chapter berisi Rate M)

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

**WARNING : AU, OOC, OC Typo, MissTypo, and all of my mistakes...**

V's Note: Gommenasai selama seminggu ini gak bisa turun ranjang... HUFFTTHHH~~ badan lemes semua, alat-alat elektronik milik saya disita sama nyokap... *mungkin gara-gara keseringan begadang* Mohon maklumi alasan saya begadang itu karena provider HP *sekaligus modem* Cuma mengizinkan saya pake internet jam 12 malam- jam 12 pagi (Jam 12 malem itu cepet banget jadi saya selalu begadang) Yosh... selesai sesi curhatnya sekarang kita mulai ceritanya!

Chapter 8: DNA Test

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

_**Flashback**_

"Mamo-nee, kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu?" Suzuna menatap intens ke arah Mamori.

Mamori menghela napasnya berat. "Kupikir, ini jalan terbaik yang kupilih... Ne, Suzuna tenang saja. Kau masih bisa menemui rumahku di sana..."

"Yaa! Apa Mamo-nee tidak memikirkan perasaan You-nii? Sepeninggal Mamo-nee, You-nii itu benar-benar kacau! Aku tidak tahan melihatnya seperti itu... Menyeramkan!" ujar Suzuna kembali.

Mamori tersenyum. "Ya... Aku yakin," ucap Mamori yang mungkin lebih tepat disebut pernyataan. Pernyataan yang seabsolut ucapan Yamato. Hal ini membuat Suzuna terdiam, senyuman Mamori yang biasanya menyejukan itu benar-benar berubah dalam pandangan Suzuna. Walaupun tidak begitu kentara tapi Suzuna yakin ada yang tersembunyi dari balik senyum Mamori.

Chapter 8: DNA Test

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Mamori menarik dan membuang napasnya perlahan. Dia pada akhirnya bisa menceritakan semuanya pada Suzuna. Walau ia tidak bisa menceritakan alasannya sebenarnya berpisah dengan Hiruma. Bukannya tidak bisa... Tapi dirinya belum sanggup mengatakannya. Kakinya melangkah ke arah Yamato yang menunggu di dalam mobil.

Pernikahannya dengan Hiruma itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tapi apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan Mamori? Mamori tidak akan mengganggu Hiruma dengan perempuan itu... Katsunuma Avaron yang bisa memberikan sesuatu itu. Tidak seperti dirinya yang membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih satu tahun untuk mendapatkannya. Jadi Mamori berpikir untuk menyerahkan Hiruma sepenuhnya pada Avaron.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Yamato pada Mamori yang tengah duduk di jok mobil lalu memakai seatbeltnya.

Mamori mengangguk singkat tanpa menatap Yamato. "Terimakasih Yamato-kun... Dan maafkan aku untuk melibatkanmu dalam masalahku..." Ucap Mamori sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Yamato mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mamori. "Tak apa. Senang membantumu... Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan ini seorang diri..." Ujar Yamato. Matanya fokus ke arah jalan raya iapun menjalankan mobilnya.

"_Aku harap apa yang kulakukan akan membuat kita berdua bahagia. Aku harap kau bisa bahagia tanpa diriku. Lupakan semua mengenai diriku, Youichi. Jadi, aku bisa melupakan dirimu juga. Aku benci harus mengakuinya tapi sebenarnya aku masihlah sangat mencintaimu... Youchi."_ Mamori berucap dalam hatinya. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya sebelum menutup matanya. Tanpa disadari bulir airmata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

_**End of Flashback**_

Chapter 8: DNA Test

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Keesokan harinya, Mamori mengemasi seluruh barang miliknya. Dia juga berpamitan dengan teman-temannya, Sara, Ako, Suzuna dan yang lainnya. Teman-temannya benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan keputusan tiba-tiba yang dibuatnya walaupun begitu mereka tetap menerima keputusan Mamori dan mendoakan yang terbaik untuk sahabat mereka... Mamori.

"Kira-kira dua tahun lagi kita akan mengadakan reuni akbar dari para pemain amefuto. Kuharap Mamo-nee bisa datang," Suzuna memberitahukan Mamori.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji... Kita lihat saja nanti, Suzuna-chan," Mamori tersenyum lemah. Sejujurnya ia benar-benar tidak yakin bisa menyiapkan hatinya untuk kembali menapakan kakinya di Negeri Sakura ini.

Ibunya menitikkan airmatanya akibat keputusan Mamori, baru sebentar ia bisa memeluk kembali putri satu-satunya tapi sekarang ia akan kembali melepaskannya untuk kedua kali. Sama seperti yang lainnya, Ibunya sama sekali tidak bisa mencegahnya. Mamori benar-benar menjadi keras kepala.

"Kemana lagi kau akan pergi, Mamo-chan?" tanya Sara salah satu sahabat Mamori sejak duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Ia terlihat mencoba untuk tidak menitikkan airmatanya ketika mengucapkan pertanyaan itu pada Mamori.

"Sejujurnya... Aku tidak tahu, Sara. Kemana saja. Kemanapun kakiku membawaku pergi..." jawab Mamori dan memberikan senyuman hangatnya.

Sahabat-sahabatnya itu tidak ada yang bertanya kembali padanya. Namun pikiran mereka dipenuhi dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang tidak bisa mereka ungkapkan.

Tapi,

Mereka semua tahu...

Suatu saat nanti entah kapanpun waktunya.

Mamori.

Pasti akan kembali.

Dia pasti akan kembali.

Waktu-waktu yang tersisapun mereka habiskan untuk membuat hari ini. Hari perpisahan mereka dengan Mamori menjadi sebuah memori abadi bagi Mamori dan yang lainnya. Sampai akhirnya pria itu datang untuk membawa Mamori pergi

"Mamori-san... Ayo," Mamori mengangguk lalu memberikan pelukan perpisahan pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Pada saat ini, pada akhirnya mereka menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Yamato menuntun Mamori untuk berjalan menuju ke mobil. Dia terisak hebat. Dirinya sama sekali tidak berpikiran akan meninggalkan orang yang ia kasihi untuk kedua kalinya tapi itulah yang ia harus lakukan.

"Aku ingin kembali ke rumah orangtuaku... Aku belum sempat berpamitan dengan Otou-san. Bolehkah?" Dara memberitahukan Yamato dan Yamato mengangguk.

'Aku benar-benar berterimakasih pada Yamato, dia tidak pernah protes satu kalipun. Dia yang ada di hadapanku ini selalu siap untuk mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku. Kenapa aku bisa-bisanya menolaknya waktu itu...' Mamori tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tersenyum seperti itu, Mamori-san? Kau menakutiku," ungkap Yamato.

"Hei! Enak saja!" Mamori memukul-mukul pundak Yamato pelan.

"Ampun! Ampun! Mamori-san! Jadi kenapa sebenarnya kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Rahasia..." Mamori menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya sebelum membalikkan badannya.

Yamato tertawa melihat tingkah laku Mamori. Ia melihat kuping Mamori memerah. Lucu sekali. Mamori yang polos dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Itulah yang membuat Yamato jatuh cinta padanya. Mamori yang masih tetap bisa tersenyum walaupun hatinya sudah dilukai sedemikian rupa.

Yamatopun mengantarkan Mamori ke rumah orangtuanya untuk bertemu ayahnya. Dan yang seperti yang ia telah perkirakan sebelumnya, ayahnya berpikir bahwa apa yang dilakukan Mamori sangatlah menggelikan. Mengapa harus kembali pergi? Mengapa? Tapi Mamori menyimpan jawaban miliknya dibalik pertanyaan 'mengapa'. Dia hanya ingin untuk menjalani hidupnya sendiri. Itu saja.

Chapter 8: DNA Test

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

"Mamori-san? Mamori-san... Kita sudah sampai." Yamato membangunkan Mamori. Mamori tertidur ketika mereka di tengah perjalanan.

"Hmm... Gomen aku ketiduran. Jam berapa sekarang?" Mamori perlahan mengusap matanya dan membereskan pakaiannya.

"Sekarang sudah jam 09.20 malam. Ayo bergegas! Kita berangkat pada pukul 10.45." ucap Yamato sebelum mengeluarkan semua barang bawaan dari dalam mobil dan bagasi satu persatu.

"Gomen... Gomen ne... Youichi... Aishiteru..." bisik Mamori pada angin dingin di Bulan Desember.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Mamori meninggalkan Jepang. Dan lagi, tidak ada orang yang tahu kemanakah ia akan pergi, orangtuanya , sahabatnya tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Terlebih lagi orang itu, Hiruma Youichi.

Chapter 8: DNA Test

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Hiruma mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan menghela napas. Ada berbagai macam masalah berkeliaran di dalam kepalanya. Ia merebahkan badannya di sofa nan empuk kemudian menutup matanya. Bagaimanakah dirinya yang rapuh ini bisa hidup tanpa seorang Mamori di sisinya?

"Mukyaa!" Hiruma merasakan sebuah kertas jatuh tepat di atas mukanya dan suara cempreng khas milik Monta. Iapun membuka matanya kemudian matanya menemukan wajah penuh amarah milik Monta. Hiruma dapat melihat mata milik Monta yang menatapnya lekat menyiratkan rasa dendam yang amat sangat. 'Tch! Ada apa lagi? Beberapa saat yang lalu Kakek Tua Sialan dan saat ini Monyet Sialan!' pikir Hiruma.

Hiruma mengambil benda yang telah dilemparkan kepadanya dan matanya melebar kala ia melihat benda itu. Itu adalah amplop coklat yang diberikan Yamato padanya. Hiruma menatap ke arah Monta sebelum menatap Sena, dan Marco yang berada di sana, berdiri di hadapan Hiruma dengan raut wajah penuh kekecewaan.

Sementara Kurita terus berkata, "Itu hanya kesalahan, Minna! Hiruma tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu!"

'Mengapa?' Pertanyaan itu terngiang di dalam pikiran Hiruma. Jadi, iapun membuka amplop untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hiruma mengambil amplop itu yang membuatnya tercekat. Iapun berdiri dan berjalan mengambil jasnya. Tangannya terkepal menjadi tinjuan.

"Hei! Hiruma-san, jadi semua ini benar adanya?" Monta berteriak dengan suara yang amat sangat menyebalkan di telinga Hiruma. "Monta-kun! Sudah!" Kurita menahan Monta dalam pelukannya, namun Monta tetap terus berontak walau hal yang dilakukannya saat ini sangat amat sia-sia.

"Seharusnya aku mencegahnya untuk menjadi milikmu, Hiruma-san! Seharusnya ia tidak mendapatkan seorang bajingan macam dirimu! Ia pantas bahagia bersama, Yamato-san, bukan dirimu!" lanjut Monta dan kemudian ia tertawa selayaknya ia adalah orang gila lalu menangis dalam tawanya itu.

Hiruma sama sekali tidak memberikan perhatiannya pada apa yang Monta ucapkan. Yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah lari keluar dari kantornya menuju ke arah parkiran _basement_. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil miliknya kemudian mengendarainya untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban orang tersebut atas kejadian sialan yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan juga istrinya.

Chapter 8: DNA Test

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

"Ada sesuatu yang salah di otakmu? Hah? Apel busuk sialan! Apa kau sudah gila?" Hiruma menarik tangan orang itu dengan sangat kasar. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikannnya lagi, ia tidak peduli jika akan melukainya. Dan juga tidak peduli bahwa orang itu adalah seorang wanita.

Wanita itu terkikik dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Hiruma namun ketika wanita itu hampir mendapatkan bibir Hiruma, Hiruma mendorongnya keras membuatnya hampir jatuh.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila, Apel busuk! Benar-benar gila! Dan apa-apaan benda sialan ini!" Hiruma mengangkat amplop berwarna coklat. "Benda sialan macam apa ini?! Apa yang ingin kau perbuat dengan benda sialan ini? Sebuah lelucon? JAWAB!" Hiruma melemparkan amplop itu dengan cepat dan tepat langsung pada wajah Avaron.

"Tidak... Youichi-sama. Itu benar adanya. Aku hamil dan anak ini milikmu. Ingat malam itu? Di sebuah klub? Seminggu setelah Mamori meninggalkanmu dan pergi bersama lelaki lain. Kita bercinta, Youichi-sama. Aku tahu kau itu mencintaiku... kau benar-benar mencintaiku, Youichi-sama... Aku benar 'kan?" Avaron berjalan mendekati Hiruma untuk menyentuhnya namun sebelum ia berhasil melakukan hal itu, Hiruma menepis tangannya dan menatapnya jijik.

Hiruma terkekeh. "Perempuan gila! Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal bejat dan menjijikan denganmu malam itu. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya sekalipun kau itu satu-satunya perempuan sialan yang tersisa di bumi. Aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu, apalagi mencintaimu! Akan kubuktikan tentang masalah sialan itu, tenang saja..." Hiruma lalu pergi meninggalkan Avaron yang tengah menangis di atas lantai.

Chapter 8: DNA Test

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Keesokan harinya berita mengenai kehamilan Avaron meluas di kantor Hiruma, dan juga merebak bahwa ayah dari si jabang bayi adalah bos mereka, Hiruma. Banyak dari para karyawan yang menjadi kesal dengan Avaron. Karena banyak dari para karyawan sangat dekat dengan Mamori. Banyak dari para karyawati yang menjulukinya _'slut'_ dan juga 'perebut suami orang' semacam itu.

Namun walau begitu Avaron tetap bertindak seperti biasa. Selama seorang Hiruma Youichi tunduk di hadapannya hal-hal yang dikatakan para pekerja itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada dirinya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang kau perbuat, Hiruma!" Marco menggebrak meja kerja Hiruma keras. Hiruma hanya terdiam dengan tindakan rekannya itu. "Kembali bekerja," perintah Hiruma pada Marco datar.

"Tapi menghamili anak ora—"

BRAKH!

Kali ini giliran Hiruma menggebrak meja kerjanya. "Kembali bekerja." Ucapnya kembali. "Tidak akan, kau harus menjelaskannya padaku, Hiruma Youichi-sama!" Marco menarik bangku yang berada di hadapan meja kerja Hiruma lalu mendudukinya, selama 3 Tahun bekerjasama, nampaknya Marco sudah kebal dengan segala tindakan dan ucapan Hiruma.

Hiruma menghela napasnya. "Ini semua gara-gara kau!"

"Eh, Aku?!" Marco mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah dirinya. "Sewaktu kau mengajakku ke klub?"

"Itu 'kan untuk kau melepaskan stress, Hiruma..." Marco terkekeh. "Mati saja, kau!" ujar Hiruma. "Jangan-jangan! Lanjutkan ceritanya! Bukannya toleransimu terhadap alkohol itu kuat, yah..."

"Mungkin ada hal sialan yang ia masukkan ke dalam minumanku," kata Hiruma.

Marco menatap Hiruma lekat. "Jadi ketika bangun kau—"

"Begitulah. Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat aku terbangun dari ranjang bersama Apel busuk itu." Jelas Hiruma

Marco berdiri dari kursinya. "Dan kau menemukan dirimu telanjang dengan Katsunuma? B-Bagaimana badan—"

Hiruma melirikkan matanya tajam ke arah Marco. "Benar-benar mau kubunuh... Hah?!" Bentak Hiruma lalu menodongkan senapannya tepat di hadapan wajah Marco. "Tidak... Tidak... Maafkan aku, Hiruma-san..." Marcopun kembali duduk di kursinya.

Marco berdeham. "Katsunuma itu begitu yakin bahwa kau itu ayah dari bayi yang ia kandung. Jadi apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya Marco pada Hiruma.

"Ketika si Apel Busuk Sialan itu melahirkan bayi sialan itu, ayo kita lakukan tes DNA." Ujar Hiruma.

Marco mengerutkan dahinya, "Hanya itu saja? Kau perlu bantuanku untuk mengumpulkan informasi?" Marco menyeringai. "Kita juga harus menjatuhkan si Apel Busuk itu 'kan, Hiruma?"

"Boleh saja..." Hiruma ikut menyeringai.

Chapter 8: DNA Test

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

To Be Continued

V's Note: Gimana... Ya-ha! Kalo memungkinkan besok Update Ya-ha!

Pojok Review:

Chapter 6:

Aki-Ramen-Ai: kkkkk! Itulah gunanya pihak ketiga! Apa yah itu kertasnya? Hmm disini udah jelas belom yah? Review lagi yah

ema: Namanya juga apel busuk^^... Ok besok update kilat...

Indyoshi Kisame: OOPS SORRY gak pengalaman, Minna! Gomen yah hehe sipp!

Chapter 7:

Aki-Ramen-Ai: Kasih tau gak yah? Author gak bisa ngebongkar ceritanya nih!

Ineedtohateyou: Kenapa? Kenapa? KENAPA! *author sarap*

Guest: Maafkan saya!

Indyoshi Kisame: Ya-Ha! Saya emang tipe author yang suka ngelukai pihak cowoknya Ya-ha... Jadi tabah aja yah! Gwahahaha Avaron jadi cabecabean OMG! *saya ketawa laknat waktu baca review ini jempol buat Indy-san!*

Nik155: Saya tahu siapa anda lho Nik155!

Dwi2: Huahaha apa-apahan ini... kkkk bener-bener deh reviewnya Gomennasai yah

Miko: Ini udah cetar belom yah?

GiomiAruNi: Salam kenal juga! Hiruma soalnya belom punya ancaman soal si apel busuk jadinya dia tertindas... Nanti bakalan ada si anak mantan Yakuza (Marco) tuh yang mau ngebantuin dia *YA-HA*

Terimakasih juga untuk para followers dan yang nge-fave saya! ARIGATOU, MINNA! Sekali lagi 5 review for apdet kilat


	9. Chapter 9

Please Come Back to Me

By vAither

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

Rated : T + (Salah satu Chapter berisi Rate M)

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

**WARNING : AU, OOC, OC Typo, MissTypo, and all of my mistakes...**

V's Note: Minna! Long time no see! *geplaked* maaf gak bisa apdet hari minggu bener-bener badan lagi mumet nih... Pusing puyeng mual lengkap sudah penderitaan saya... Jadi saya mohon doanya yah para reader. Biar saya bisa sembuh okehhh?! Nah sekarang saya persilahkan untuk membaca fic ini... enjoy...

Chapter 9: Because It's Her and not ME!

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

"Wah... matahari terbenam begitu indah," tutur Mamori dan merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar. Menghirup udara masuk ke dalam paru-parunya sembari menutup mata.

"BOOOO!"

Mamori sedikit tersentak sebelum ia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapakah orang yang telah sukses mengagetinya. "Kupikir kalian sedang membeli es krim, mengapa kalian disini? Mana es krim kalian?" tanyanya.

"Mama! Mama!" Kedua anak kembar berlari mendatangi Mamori sebelum mereka memeluknya dan mencium pipinya.

"Naomi, Rei! Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku... Mana es krim kalian?" Mamori sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan mengacak-acak pelan rambut kedua bocah tersebut.

Drap drap drap...

Suara ricuh derap kaki pada akhirnya mengusik kebersamaan mereka bertiga. "Naomi! Rei! Kemana saja kalian!" seorang lelaki berdiri menjulang di hadapan kedua anak kembar itu dengan kantong belanjaan di tangannya. Lelaki itu, Yamato Takeru.

Kedua bocah itu terkikik pelan. "Maaf! Tapi kami ingin menemani Mama disini," ucap salah satu anak perempuan dengan rambut dikuncir dua, Naomi. "Kasihan Mama sendirian," timpal anak lelaki berambut hitam pendek, Rei. "Paling tidak kalian memberitahuku. Aku sangat ketakutan saat sadar kalian menghilang," ujar sang lelaki sembari mengelus dadanya.

"Maaf ya!" ujar kedua anak itu sembari memeluk kaki Yamato. "Ya tidak apa-apa asal tidak kalian ulangi kembali, janji?"

"Uhm, Janji!" ujar kedua anak itu penuh semangat.

"Nah, sekarang kita pulang yah..." Mamoripun menggandeng tangan Naomi. Sementara tangan Naomi yang lainnya dipegang oleh Rei yang memegang tangan Yamato.

Telah beberapa tahun. Mamori tidak lagi mendengar kabar perihal Hiruma Youichi, ia hanya terus menjaga kontak dengan ibunya, ayahnya, serta keluarga Sena dan Suzuna. Yamato selalu berada di sisinya, walaupun terkadang ia harus meninggalkannya untuk bekerja menjadi seorang atlit amefuto.

Mereka semua saling bersenda gurau sembari memakan es krim milik mereka. "Mama, bisakah kita melakukan ini lagi? Pergi bersama dan menikmati es krim. Hanya kita berempat," ujar Naomi girang sementara Rei hanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui.

"Tentu saja... Tapi saat ini kita harus pulang. Ini sudah terlalu malam, dan juga aku harus membuat makan malam untuk kita berempat malam ini," Mamori tersenyum di kala Si kembar melakukan _High five_.

Sementara Yamato serta si kembar bermain bersama, Mamori memasak pasta untuk makan malam. Dan merekapun sangat menikmati makan malam yang telah disuguhkan Mamori pada mereka. Si kembarpun berterimakasih pada mereka sebelum membereskan barang mereka.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi. "Selamat malam," sebuah suara dari balik pintu menyapa mereka.

"Kaa-chan!" Teriak si kembar sebelum berhamburan memeluk tamu yang baru saja datang.

Rei dan Naomi adalah Tetangga Mamori dan Yamato. Ibu mereka meminta Mamori dan Yamato untuk menjaga mereka hari ini, dikarenakan dirinya akan mengikuti kegiatan bisnis di luar kota. Mamori benar-benar menjadi populer di tempatnya tinggal saat ini, mungkin hal itu dikarenakan Mamori yang sangat amat ramah serta bersahabat dengan siapa saja. Termasuk pada Ibu si kembar, Nyonya Hazuki Haruka.

Nyonya Hazuki sangat senang ketika ia mengetahui ada seorang berkebangsaan Jepang tinggal di tempat ini, di Finlandia yang sangat amat jarang dapat ia temui. Maka dari itu akhirnya Nyonya Hazuki menjadi teman baik Mamori.

"Terimakasih, ya Mamo-chan..." tukas ibu si kembar. "Iya Mama Arigato!" ucap Rei dan Naomi dengan semangat. "Kenapa Rei dan Naomi memanggilmu dengan Mama yah?"

"Terimakasih sekali lagi... Maaf jika merepotkan kalian, kuharap kalian tidak mendapatkan sesuatu hal yang sulit dalam mengatasi mereka," ujar Nyonya Hazuki sebelum ia pergi bersama si kembar.

"AHHH... Capek!" Yamato merebahkan diri di sofa nan empuk di ruang tamu. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia bermain kuda-kudaan dengan si kembar.

"Jangan terus-terusan mengeluh! Ah, mereka belum kembali ke rumah. Aku akan memanggilnya," Mamori berdiri dan mengambil teleponnya untuk menelepon seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi! Mai-chan?" ujar Mamori heran kala dirinya tak mendapat balasan dari seberang telepon, Anezaki Mai. Bukan-bukan ia bukan adik perempuan Mamori melainkan adik sepupu Mamori.

"Mamori-nee~" Mai berkata sangat lemas bagai rengekan.

"Dimana kau sekarang, Mai? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Sekarang kau tenang dulu yah?" Mamori berusaha untuk menenangkan sepupunya itu.

Diam sejenak. "Mamo-nee... aku baik-baik saja! Sekarang aku mau pulang kok. Tapi capek banget! Ya... Jaa!" ujarnya kembali bersemangat sebelum memutuskan panggilan.

Chapter 9: Because It's Her and not ME!

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Ya itulah sepupuku, Mai. Entah baterai apa yang ia gunakan hingga dirinya itu selalu bersemangat –mungkin baterai yang sama dengan yang digunakan Suzuna. Mereka itu sama-sama sangat bersemangat aku sempat berpikir untuk mengajaknya menemui Suzuna. Mereka pasti akan akrab dengan cepat.

Ehm... semenjak kami memutuskan untuk tinggal menetap di Helsinki, Finlandia. Mai sangatlah bersemangat untuk ikut tinggal bersama dengan kami. Mengingat hal itu bisa menjadi upaya penghematan baginya. Mai, sepupuku itu baru menginjak usia ke 21. Jarak usiaku dengan dirinya cukup jauh, 6 tahun. Tapi kami tetap akrab layaknya sepasang sahabat.

"Kami pulang!" ujar Mai girang.

Aku menghela napas lega. Pada akhirnya dirinya bisa kembali dalam pelukanku. "Kuroda!"

Chapter 9: Because It's Her and not ME!

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Mamori mengambil seorang bayi laki-laki yang kira-kira berusia 1 tahun lebih yang sebelumnya berada dalam dekapan sepupunya. Bayi laki-laki itu nampak tertidur lelap, Mamoripun berinisiatif untuk menidurkannya ke dalam box bayi. "Nee-chan! Kenapa terlalu mempedulikan Kurocchan sih! Bagaimana dengan aku..."

"Untuk apa dia mempedulikan penculik sepertimu?" sindir Yamato sinis tentu saja diikuti oleh senyum khas miliknya.

"Yamato-san jahat! Aku 'kan hanya mengajak keponakanku jalan-jalan!" elak Mai sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Dengan begini kita dapat menyimpulkan bahwa kebiasaan Mamori menggembungkan pipinya adalah faktor gen keturunan.

Yamato menatap tajam ke arah Mai yang membuang mukanya tetap sembari menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku benci!" ujar Mai gemas sebelum berbalik menuju kamar tidurnya.

Mamori terkekeh saat melihat sikap Yamato dan Mai yang selalu seperti ini. Tidak pernah akur bagai anjing dan kucing. Mengingatkannya akan seseorang...

"Eh?! Mamori-nee kenapa?" tanya Mai yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapan Mamori. "Mai-chan! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Mai menatap ke arah mata beriris kecoklatan milik Mamori. Sepupunya ini selalu bisa mengerti kapan sajakah dirinya ini berbohong. "Mamori-nee..."

GREEET

"Ayo senyum!" Mai menarik kedua pipi Mamori hingga ujung-ujung bibirnya terangkat. Sakit memang. Tapi karena hal itu Mamoripun akhirnya kembali tertawa dan tentunya tersenyum.

CEKLEK!

Suara kamera menghentikan senyuman Mamori dan tarikan Mai pada pipi Mamori. "Hehehe... Aku dapat foto memalukan lagi!" seru Yamato girang sebelum mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari.

"MOU! YAMATO-KUN!"

Chapter 9: Because It's Her and not ME!

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

_Flashback_

Aku mengetahui perasaan ini. Sangat amat mengenalnya. Aku telah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Aku tidak mau berasumsi tapi apa yang harus kurasakan saat pikiranku ini benar-benar kosong? Apakah aku harus bahagia? Ataukah sedih? Diriku pastilah bahagia jika dirinya saat ini berada di sisiku.

"Ini Nyonya. Kertas prosedur penggunaannya ada di dalam kotak ini," ucap seorang wanita sembari menyerahkan suatu benda padaku.

Aku berujar terimakasih dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Jantungku berdegup dengan cepat dan kencang. Aku benar-benar tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasaran serta rasa gugup yang kualami.

Aku sendirian di rumah ini. Mai masih di kampusnya sementara Yamato saat ini tengah membela salah satu klub Amefuto di Finlandia.

Setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit. Akupun mengambil benda itu sebelum menjatuhkannya di lantai saat aku melihat apa yang tergambar di benda itu. Bagaimana benda itu menjelaskan sesuatu yang sangat tak terduga. Aku tertawa namun airmata menuruni pipiku. Haru. Itulah yang kurasakan

Aku mengambil ponselku dan terus menatapi salah satu nomor miliknya. "Apakah aku harus memberitahunya?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri. "Jangan! Dirinya sudah bahagia dengan wanita lain. Aku tidak boleh mengusik kebahagiaan mereka. Dia tidak perlu mengetahui hal ini," kataku.

Aku mengelus perutku pelan. "Kaa-san akan merawat dan membesarkanmu. Kau sama sekali tidak membutuhkan Tou-san karena Kaa-san akan membesarkanmu dengan penuh kasih sayang," ucapku.

End of Flashback

Chapter 9: Because It's Her and not ME!

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Kuroda telah berusia 1 tahun lebih 2 bulan saat ini. Ibu Mamori telah mengetahui hal ini dan menyuruh Mai untuk terus mengabarkan keadaan kehamilan Mamori. Ayah dan Ibunyapun mengunjungi Mamori di hari saat ia akan melahirkan Kuroda ke dunia.

Sudah 2 tahun lebih berlalu namun Mamori sama sekali belum mendengar kabar mengenai Hiruma Youichi. Sama sekali. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan atas pemberitaan mengenai kehamilan Avaron. Mamori terluka, maka dari itu ia meninggalkan Jepang. Ia benar-benar sudah muak.

Ketika proses melahirkan, Mamori merasa dirinya akan mati saat itu akibat rasa sakit yang begitu sangat. Ia merasa hampir mati, tapi ia melawannya ia tidak ingin bayinya hidup tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Mamori merasa bahagia dengan kehidupannya saat ini, ia tidak mempunyai pikiran untuk kembali ke Jepang.

Chapter 9: Because It's Her and not ME!

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

"Kaa-san kami baik-baik saja, Aku, Mai, Kuroda, Yamato semuanya baik-baik. Kapan Kaa-san akan ke sini?" tanya Mamori pada ibunya melalui telepon.

"Nampaknya Kaa-san tidak bisa kesana dalam waktu cepat, Mamo-chan Gomen ne... Bagaimana jika kau yang kesini? Apakah kau tidak memikirkan saatnya? Kau tahu kau seharusnya tidak menyembunyikan cucuku itu, Mamori... Ayahnya juga harusnya mengetahui hal ini..." nasihat Ibu Mamori.

"Kaa-san"

Ibu Mamori telah mengetahui solusinya. Namun Mamori tidak bisa kembali dan berkata pada Hiruma mengenai kebenaran anaknya itu, kebenaran anak mereka.

Chapter 9: Because It's Her and not ME!

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

"Ehnngh..." Mamori terbangun kala dirinya mendengar suara Mai yang sedikit gaduh di telinganya. Mungkin dikarenakan bertengkar dengan Yamato lagi. Saat ia akan keluar untuk menasihati Mai, ia melihat Yamato yang mengelus-elus puncak kepala Mai yang tengah menangis. Ada yang aneh. Mai menangis saat tengah menelepon, ada apa ini?

Mai menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap kakak sepupunya. Mamori dapat melihat wajah sendu milik Mai. "M-Mamo-nee... B-Baa-san..."

Bagaimanapun... walau dirinya tidak ingin tapi ia harus kembali ke Jepang. Merekapun mem_book_ing penerbangan ke Jepang pada keesokan harinya. Ibu Mamori dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena serangan jantung. Mamori benar-benar khawatir jika para sahabatnya itu mengetahui hal ini. Apa yang akan terjadi nantinya jika ia kembali ke Jepang? Tapi ia menghilangkan semua pikirannya. Yang ia khawatirkan saat ini adalah bagaimanakah kondisi ibunya saat ini.

Chapter 9: Because It's Her and not ME!

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

"Kaa-san!" Mamori berlari ke arah ranjang ibunya kemudian memeluk ibunya erat. Diikuti oleh Yamato dan Mai yang tengah menggendong Kuroda.

Mamori, dan ibunya serta Mai menangis. "Kupikir aku tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan cucuku lagi..." ujar Ibu Mamori sebelum mengambil Kuroda dari gendongan Mai.

Mamori tersenyum. Ia dapat melihat kegembiraan ibunya saat ibunya bersama dengan Kuroda. Ibunya terlihat lebih hidup. Melihat hal itu, Mamori bersumpah dalam hatinya untuk selalu membawa Kuroda ke rumah sakit setiap saat dirinya menjenguk ibunya.

Beberapa hari kemudian... Keberadaannyapun diketahui oleh para sahabatnya. Email-email masukpun membanjiri ponsel miliknya. Tapi tak ada satupun email yang ia balas. Bahkan saat Suzuna mengajaknya untuk makan di luar iapun tak membalas.

Suzunapun tidak menyerah. Ia terus mengirimkan email ke Mamori tanpa henti.

Lama-kelamaan Mamorilah yang menyerah dan mengiyakan ajakan Suzuna untuk makan bersama.

"Yaa! Mamo-nee... kenalkan namanya Ryo," ujar Suzuna sembari mengulurkan tangan seorang bayi mungil yang kurang lebih berusia 7 bulan. "Wah lucunya..." Mamoripun menyambut uluran tangan si bayi pelan.

Suzuna tersenyum. "Etto... lalu bagaimana hubungan Mamo-nee dan Yamasan? Apa kalian sudah memiliki anak?"

Mamori sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Suzuna. "Aa... I-iya..."

"Eh!? Beneran? Kalau begitu bawa anakmu dong, Mamo-nee! Ya ya... Besok kita 'kan ada reuni amefuto... Bawa anakmu dan Yamasan juga yah!"

"T-tunggu, Suzuna-chan... A-aku..."

Raut wajah Suzuna terlihat kecewa. "Jadi tidak bisa, yah... sayang sekali... Mamo-nee, semua orang merindukanmu lho..."

Mamori terdiam. Perasaan ragu muncul di hatinya. Sebisa mungkin dirinya ingin menjauh dari Hiruma Youichi, ia takut jika Hiruma bisa mengetahui kebenaran mengenai Kuro. Ia juga belum terlalu siap untuk berhadapan dengan Hiruma dan Avaron. Tapi hati kecilnya sangat ingin mengikuti reuni ini.

"Aku ikut."

Chapter 9: Because It's Her and not ME!

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

"Jangan khawatir, Mamori-san... Aku akan ikut bersamamu, aku akan menjadi pasanganmu." Tukas Yamato.

Mamori menghela napas. "Terimakasih," ujarnya sembari memberikan senyum pada Yamato.

Mamori harus mempersiapkan segalanya. Segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Mamori yakin 100% bahwa Hiruma pasti akan datang ke acara itu.

Apakah Hiruma dan Avaron berakhir bersama? Apakah akhirnya Avaron menjadi seorang Hiruma? Apakah mereka bahagia?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini selalu berada dalam benak Mamori. Tapi sejujurnya ia berharap bahwa Hiruma tidak bahagia. Karena yang ada bersamanya adalah Avaron bukan Mamori.

Chapter 9: Because It's Her and not ME!

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

To Be continued

V's Note: Chapter paling gaje kata ade saya... Haha waktu bikin chap ini saya ga terlalu semangat soalnya jadilah chapter 9 yang gaje. Tapi chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter favorite saya jadi tunggu yah tanggal mainnya!

Pojok Balesan Review:

Ineedtohateyou: wah jamurnya jamur apa? Kalau jamur kuping buat saya dong lagi laper nih! *Geplak* Gomen gomen saya lagi kurang fit soalnya nih... Ayo kita doain yang terbaik buat si Mamori!

Guest: Gomen jika mengecewakan ! Wah padahal saya mau buat Hiruma lebih tersiksa lagi *smirks* liat aja yah kira-kira bagaimana akhirnya

Aki-Ramen-Ai: Maaf kelamaan nunggu sayanya lagi kurang enak badan soalnya! Aduh tuh guling jangan digerogotin dong Aki-san. Beneran gak yah? Hmm liat aja yah di chap selanjutnya. OMG mau tulis di deathnote? Serem ah...

Nik155: Kau Nik155 kan? #Ya-Ha!

Guest: Sipp!

GooKein65: Emang tuh cewe rese banget! Sipp!

GiomiAruni: Mamori hamil anak siapa pada akhirnya nih... kekeke

Dwi2: Kira-kira Duren gak tuh? Liat ajah deh. Ampun deh Dwi-san... Jadi kita musti nilang si Avaron yah (hehehe). Si Yamato juga musti kita masukin ke RSJ kekekeke...

Otaku102: Udah update update update!

Ema: Gyaa sampe lumutan?! Yuuuhuuu juga! Avaron emang cantik, sama pinter lho! Ehmm mudah-mudahan yah... Kita doain aja yang terbaik buat mereka #HALAH

Guest #2: ada yang jamuran lagi?! OMG oleskan saja Kalpan*x *iklan* #gampar

Yosh sekian! Oke pengennya sih nanti sore saya apdet chap 10nya tapi 5 review dulu yah! Sip sampai berjumpa


	10. Chapter 10

Please Come Back to Me

By vAither

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

Rated : T + (Salah satu Chapter berisi Rate M)

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

**WARNING : AU, OOC, OC Typo, MissTypo, and all of my mistakes...**

V's Note: Makasih atas doanya! Saya jadi semangat buat ngelanjutin chap ini... Yosh silahkan menikmati... ga bisa update sore-sore kebablasan tidur soalnya...

Chapter 10: Reunion Party

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Suzuna benar-benar melakukan segala cara untuk membuat Mamori kembali menunjukan batang hidungnya. Dan usaha kerasnya itupun tidak berakhir sia-sia. Suzuna juga masih berharap ia akan kembali ke dalam pelukan suaminya, Hiruma Youichi.

Walaupun hanya ada sedikit harapan yang tersisa, ia masih berharap bahwa mereka berdua mau saling memaafkan kesalahan mereka satu sama lain. Lalu memulai kehidupan mereka kembali dari awal. Suzuna benar-benar bahagia saat mendengar kedatangan Mamori kembali ke Jepang.

Dan Suzunapun mengetahui Mamori tidak lagi sendiri.

"Aku benar-benar mengharapkan Mamo-nee datang ke acara reuni ini..." Suzuna berucap kepada dirinya sendiri dengan senyum penuh kepuasan terpatri di wajahnya.

Saat ini adalah reuni akbar dari para pemain Amefuto dari generasi awal hingga saat ini. Mengingat ini adalah reuni amefuto, tidaklah lengkap jika mereka tidak melakukan pertandingan Amefuto.

Pertandingannya akan berlangsung dalam 1 jam. Suzuna berjalan bolak-balik sambil menggendong Ryo. Sesaat ia melihat kearah kerumunan tamu yang datang lalu kembali berjalan bolak-balik.

Ia menatap ke arah anaknya. "Ryo, bagaimana ini, Mamori-nee dan You-nii belum datang..." ucapnya pada anaknya. Dan ryo hanya meresponnya dengan "Kakaka..." karena hanya itu satu-satunya kosakata yang ia bisa ucapkan.

"Suzuna, bisakah kau duduk? Kasihan Ryo," ujar Sena menenangkan istrinya. "Tapi You-nii dan Mamo-nee belum datang!" ucapnya sebelum menghela napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. "Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak datang?" tanyanya.

Sena tersenyum, "Hiruma-san sudah datang kok, tapi ia kembali lagi untuk mengambil sepatu miliknya."

"Lalu Mamo-nee bagaimana?"

"Ia pasti akan datang. Pasti," Sena meyakinkan istrinya. Ini adalah rencana mereka untuk kembali membantu Hiruma dan Mamori, kembali menyatukan kedua insan tersebut. Mereka dapat melihat bagaimana terpuruknya seorang Hiruma Youichi saat Mamori pergi dari sisinya untuk kedua kali. Hal itu cukup menyeramkan di mata Suzuna dan dirinya tidak mau sedikitpun mengingatnya.

Saat itu dirinya sangat amat khawatir dengan Hiruma. Bahkan bukan hanya dirinya, semua orangpun mengkhawatirkan Hiruma.

Tanpa disadari waktupun terus berjalan. Hampir semua orang berada di sini, di football field, Enoshima. Para pemain yang akan bermain sudah berganti dengan seragam amefuto mereka.

Tim 1 Terdiri dari kumpulan pemain Devilbats, sementara tim 2 berisi kumpulan pemain dari berbagai klub.

"Hiruma-san masih belum datang?" tanya Jumonji pada Kuroki yang ada di sampingnya. "Hmm, kita tunggu saja sebentar lagi hingga ia datang," jawab Kuroki dan Jumonjipun mengangguk.

Chapter 10: Reunion Party

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Mamori's PoV

"Datang atau tidak yah?" Aku terus bertanya pada diriku untuk ke sekian kalinya sembari menatapi gaun yang telah dibelikan oleh Mai. "Aissh!" Aku mengacak rambutku dalam ke frustasian sebelum kembali merapihkannya membentuk sebuah cepol. Aku telah selesai merias wajahku serta menata rambutku, tapi aku masih belum yakin untuk pergi atau tidak ke acara itu.

Tok tok tok

"Mamori-nee sudah belum? Yamato-san sudah datang, kalian bisa terlambat!" Seru Mai sambil terus menggedor pintu. "Ah aku sudah mendandani Kurocchan, dia tampan sekali lho!"

"Jangan kau buat yang aneh-aneh pada anakku, yah. Tunggu sepuluh menit lagi!" Mamori berseru balik sebelum dirinya berbalik dan mengelus dress berwarna peach yang tergantung rapih di depan lemarinya. "Akankah semuanya baik-baik saja jika aku pergi?"

10 menit telah berlalu dan Mai benar-benar sudah tidak sabaran. Dia telah menunggu cukup lama dan Mamori belum keluar dengan memakai dress pilihannya. Saat dia ingin mengedor pintu kembali pintu itu sudah terbuka terlebih dahulu dan disanalah seorang dewi keluar dengan dress berwarna peach serta high heel yang senada dengan dressnya serta cardigan berwarna hitam membalut dirinya.

"B-Bagaimana, Mai-chan?" tanyanya.

"S-Sugoi! Aishiteru Mamo-nee! Aishiteru!" Serunya sambil memeluk tubuh Mamori.

"Hey! Apa kau berubah jadi lesbian?!"

"Tidak! Enak saja!" jawab Mai dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Mamori lalu bertingkah seperti ia barusan memegang benda yang menjijikan.

"Baka!" seru Mamori sembari tersenyum. "Oh iya ini..." Mai bergeser ke arah kanan memperlihatkan seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri sambil memegangi ujung rok Mai, Kuroda. "Bagaimana dia tampan 'kan? Seperti ayahnya..." Mamori tersenyum kecut kala mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut Mai sebelum ia memeluk Kuroda dalam gendongannya. "Mama..." Kuroda berujar.

Seperti ayahnya... Ia tidak mau identitas Kuroda terbongkar. Ketakutan kembali menghampiri hatinya. Lalu Maipun menyerahkan sesuatu pada tangan Mamori. "Pakaikan ini pada Kuroda..." ujarnya. Mamoripun tersenyum. "Terimakasih."

"Nikmatilah pestanya yah!" Maipun mendorong Mamori masuk ke dalam mobil Yamato.

Chapter 10: Reunion Party

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Merekapun tiba di sana, Lapangan Football Enoshima. Dan saat itu Mamori merasa dirinya salah kostum.

"Tidak apa-apa... Katanya pestanya akan diadakan setelah pertandingan amefuto," Yamato menenangkan Mamori. Mamori menghela napas pelan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam lapangan itu.

Banyak orang di tempat itu menahan napasnya dalam keterkejutan kala mereka melihat Anezaki Mamori datang bersama Yamato Takeru serta seorang bayi dalam gendongan Mamori.

"Mamo-nee kalian datang? Pertandingan sudah akan dimulai..." ujar Suzuna dengan Ryo dalam gendongannya.

Yamato tersenyum. "Apa aku boleh ikut?" tanyanya pada Suzuna. "Ah boleh saja Yama-san tim 2 sepertinya kekurangan orang, apa kau membawa sepatu footballnya?" Yamato mengangguk. "Aku pergi yah," ucapnya pada Mamori. Dan Mamoripun mengiyakannya.

Mamori dan Suzunapun mencari tempat duduk yang ditempati oleh seluruh mantan manager tim football. Beberapa dari mereka memberikan pelukan pada Mamori. "Selamat datang, Mamori-san..." sambut Wakana. "Terimakasih, Wakana-chan..." balas Mamori.

"Yaa jadi... siapa nama si chibi ini, Mamo-nee?" ujar Suzuna sambil mengelus-elus kepala Kuro yang tertutup topi wol berwarna hitam. "Kuroda," ujar Mamori singkat. "P-Puteraku dengan Takeru..." lirihnya.

"Siapamu?!" Ujar Suzuna serta Maruko dan Juri yang ikut nimbrung. "Puteraku dengan Takeru," ujar Mamori kembali dengan rasa percaya diri yang lebih daripada sebelumnya.

Lalu kemudian Mamori mendapati dirinya dihadiahkan tatapan tajam oleh Maruko dan Suzuna. Mereka tidak dapat menerima hal itu. Maruko bahkan dapat mencium adanya bau kebohongan dari kata-kata yang diucapkan Mamori. "Aku akan melepaskanmu saat ini, Mamori-san... tapi kau tidak dapat begitu saja merahasiakan sesuatu dari kami selamanya..." ucap Maruko dalam hatinya.

Mamori merasa lega saat tidak ada orang yang bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Dan Mamoripun tau bahwa banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berada dalam benak mereka.

"Mamori?" panggil seseorang. "Doburoku-sensei!" ujarnya pada orang yang memanggilnya. Mata Doburoku melebar kala melihat seorang bayi yang duduk di pangkuan Mamori dan Suzuna. Iapun mengangguk-angguk sebelum berkata, "Aku telah menjadi seorang kakek sekarang..." ujarnya. "Ya ampun Buro-chan..." ujar Suzuna sementara Mamori terkekeh.

Lalu setelah obrolan singkat mereka, Doburokupun pergi. Mamori saat ini kembali memfokuskan matanya ke arah lapangan. "Dia tidak disini," ujarnya tanpa ia sadari. "Eh, apa yang kau ucapkan barusan, Mamo-nee?" tanya Suzuna pada Mamori. Ia yakin Mamori mengucapkan sesuatu namun dikarenakan ricuhnya suara di tempat ini membuat Suzuna tidak dapat mendengar suaranya dengan jelas.

Mamori bergidik namun tersenyum pada Suzuna. "Tidak apa-apa..." detik berikutnya Kuro turun dari pangkuannya dan berlari-lari kecil ke arah lapangan. "Kurocchan, bahaya!" jerit Mamori. "Permisi ya..." pamitnya pada para mantan manajer lainnya sebelum berlari mengejar Kuro.

Mamori sebelumnya bersyukur karena tempat untuk para manager ada di pinggir lapangan, tepatnya di bench jadi ia tak perlu takut jika Kuroda akan jatuh dari tangga. Tapi di pinggir lapangan nampak jauh lebih berbahaya jika Kuro terkena tubrukkan tubuh pemain. Sepertinya tidak ada tempat yang aman untuk anak seumur Kuro di tempat ini.

"Ma... Papa..." ujar Kuro. "Eh?!" Hal itu membuat Mamori sedikit terkejut, seumur-umur ia belum pernah mengajari Kuro kata itu. Papa... Itu kata yang sedikit tabu. Kuro berhenti di pinggir batas lapangan. Mamoripun berhasil menangkapnya.

"Kuro... jangan lakukan hal itu lagi...," ujar Mamori sambil menciumi puncak kepala Kuro. "Papapapapapa!" seru Kuro sambil berontak dari pelukan Mamori.

BRAKK

Detik berikutnya suara hantaman keras terdengar dari telinga Mamori membuatnya menoleh ke arah suara itu. Dan ia dapat melihat 'seseorang' itu jatuh karena tackle-an keras milik Yamato dengan tetap memegang bola.

"Papa... Papa!" Seru Kuro dengan tangan mungilnya yang berusaha menggapai-gapai orang itu, seseorang yang memakai jersey merah bernomor satu. Hiruma Youichi. 'Apa Kuro dapat mengenali ayahnya? Mengapa bisa?' pikir Mamori. Keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya perlahan.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Yamato menghampiri Mamori dan Kuro lalu memberikan ciuman ke puncak kepala Kuro. Mamori mengangguk, "Lebih baik kalian kembali ke bench, tempat ini 'berbahaya'." Mamori hanya tersenyum pada Yamato sebelum menuruti Yamato untuk kembali duduk ke bench. Ia harus berterimakasih pada Yamato untuk tackle-annya pada Hiruma. Hal itu bisa menjauhinya dari Hiruma.

Chapter 10: Reunion Party

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Hiruma's side

Nobody PoV

Hiruma memasuki lapangan dengan jersey berwarna merah dan bernomor satu miliknya, langkahnya gontai. Tidak seperti Hiruma yang biasanya. Dan pertandinganpun dimulai, Hiruma tetap bertanding seperti biasanya. Dengan trik-trik luar biasa dan terkadang di luar nalar. Ia tetap bisa menggenggam permainannya. Sampai matanya menemukan Yamato Takeru yang berdiri di sisi lain, menjadi lawan bermainnya.

Mata hijaunyapun akhirnya menemukannya, ia melihatnya. Anezaki Mamori, dengan seorang bayi yang mengenakan topi wol hitam di atas kepalanya. Namun tiba-tiba bayi itu turun dari pangkuan Mamori.

SET HUT HUT!

Ujarnya sebelum membawa kabur bola itu dan berlari ke arah bayi kecil tersebut, seorang bocah sekecil itu berada di lapangan American Football bukannya itu berbahaya. Bahkan seorang Hiruma Youichi yang dikatakan tidak memiliki hati mengakuinya.

Ia berhenti di hadapan bayi itu yang berusaha menggapainya. "Papa..." itulah yang diucapkan bayi itu. Pupil hijau miliknya melebar kala mendengar suara bayi itu. Mungkin ia salah dengar, tapi ia yakin bayi itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan papa. Kepalanya yang tertutup helm itu membuatnya tidak bisa mendengar sesuatu dengan jelas.

Tiba-tiba bayi itu menghentikan langkah mungilnya tepat di pinggir lapangan. Ia menggerakkan tangannya dengan lucu seperti nampak memberitahu sesuatu, dan detik berikutnya Hiruma merasakan badannya mendapat hantaman yang amat sangat keras membuatnya jatuh telentang di tanah.

Saat Hiruma membuka matanya dan melihat kembali ke arah bayi itu yang sudah berada dalam gendongan Mamori dan Yamato yang berlari menghampiri mereka. Bayi itu terus berucap "Papa.". Dan akhirnya Hiruma menyadari panggilan itu bukanlah ditujukan untuk dirinya melainkan untuk Yamato.

Yamato menunduk untuk untuk mencium bayi itu dan Mamori memberikan senyum penuh cinta pada Yamato. 'Apa mereka akhirnya bersama? Dan mendapatkan seorang bayi? Apakah Mamori benar-benar melupakan dirinya sekarang ini?' pikir Hiruma sembari terus menatap ke arah mereka. Keluarga yang bahagia itu tampak menyakitkan di matanya.

Tapi ia memang harus melepaskan Mamori...

'Jangan khawatir, Mamori. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi,' ujar Hiruma dalam hatinya.

Di sisi lain, Marco yang menatap kejadian itu tersenyum miris sembari meminum colanya.

'Asal kau tahu Mamori, Hiruma sama sekali belum menandatangani surat perceraian kalian. Ia masih berharap bahwa suatu hari nanti, suatu saat kau akan kembali dalam dekapannya. Seperti sebelumnya, seperti kalian yang saling mencintai satu sama lainnya. Dia masih mencintaimu, tapi nampaknya ia akan membiarkanmu terlepas dari dekapannya,' pikir Marco.

Hiruma menghela napas berat sebelum bangkit berdiri kembali. 'Nampaknya ketika pulang nanti aku harus menandatangani surat itu...'

Chapter 10: Reunion Party

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

TBC

V's Note: Kenapa Chap ini chap favorite ku? Karena Chap ini paling lama selesainya OMG susah banget bikin chap ini... butuh pengorbanan! OK terimakasih reviewnya! Bikin aku semangat! Yosh review lagi yah kasih tau aku apa yang kurang dari fic ini... Oh iya kan di chap sebelumnya ada si Kuro sekarang udah pada tau gak si Kuro anaknya Mamori sama siapa?

Pojok Balasan Review:

Guest #1: Terimakasih... Ini hasil penantianmu...

Dwi2: Ya ampun dirimu, dwi-san kekekeke bikin diriku ketawa gaje segaje-gajenya. Si Hiruma dibikin laknat begitu OMG! Bukan last chapter Cuma chapter fave saya... abisnya chap ini dibikinnya pake mimpi...

Ema: TERIMAKASIH BANYAK, EMA-SAN! Saya sudah agak baikkan nih makasih yah... ayo tebak apa hubungan mereka...

Guest #2: Makasih Guest-san! Reviewmu semangatku deh! Ini chap selanjutnya yah...

Aki-Ramen-Ai: si anak kembar itu buat ngejebak doang hehehehe Ya-Ha! OMG itu tembok ditendang? Gak cantengan kakinya? Di chap ini ada nih si setannya nasibnya gimana hayoo...

Guest #3: Maaf Guest-san saya kebablasan tidur a.k.a ketiduran maaf yah... ini sudah di update OK!

Yosh! Berikan saya reviewmu yah! Kali ini kalo saya gak ketiduran lagi saya updatenya sore yah sipp jadi saya minta 5 review lagi yah! BYE SEE YOU~~


	11. Chapter 11

Please Come Back to Me

By vAither

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

Rated : T + (Salah satu Chapter berisi Rate M)

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

**WARNING : AU, OOC, OC Typo, MissTypo, and all of my mistakes...**

V's Note: Tinggal beberapa chapter lagi dan fic inipun tamat...

Chapter 11: Papa?!

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Mamori's Side

Mamori's PoV

Pertandingan selesai dengan skor seri, 45-45. Tidak ada perpanjangan waktu karena jika diberi perpanjangan waktu kegiatan pesta reuni bisa-bisa gagal dilangsungkan. Dan berkat bantuan dari semua orang lapangan football pun diubah menjadi venue untuk pesta. Lengkap dengan meja panjang yang di atasnya disajikan berbagai macam makanan serta minuman.

Aku saat ini tengah mengobrol dengan para manajer. Terkadang kami berbagi tawa bersama, kurasa kebersamaan dengan mereka dapat sedikit meringankan rasa tertekanku.

Aku menatap ke arah Karin, Karena dirinya tengah menggendong Kuro. Ia tampak kewalahan karenanya. Kuro memang lebih aktif dibandingkan anak-anak seusianya, Hyperactive. Aku terkekeh saat Kuro menjenggut kepangan Karin dengan tangan mungilnya membuat kepangan itu sedikit berantakan. Kemudian akupun mengambil Kuro dari gendongan Karin, "Maaf, yah Karin-chan..." ujarku sebelum membungkuk padanya. "Ayo Kuro, minta maaf..." dan Kuro menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kawaii!" Karin menjawit pipi gembul Kuro pelan. "Tak perlu minta maaf kok..." ujarnya.

Dan lagi-lagi Kuro berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukanku. "Dia rewel yah? Mungkin dia mengantuk..." Aku menatap ke arah Kuro. 'Apa iya?' pikirku. "Ah kalau begitu aku permisi, Karin-chan," pamitku pada Karin lalu membawa Kuro menjauh dari kerumunan orang.

"Nee, Kurocchan. Kemana kau mau pergi?" tanyaku dengan nada ceria padanya. Namun saat aku melihat wajahnya, aku dapat melihat mata birunya berair serta kedua pipi tembamnya memerah. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia ingin menangis. "Kami-sama... kenapa Kuro?" ujarku sembari menciumi puncak kepalanya.

Tapi langkahku terhenti saat kami berada dekat dengan ruang ganti pemain. Aku dapat melihat Hiruma Youichi keluar dari tempat itu dengan memakai blazer hitam dengan dalaman t-shirt merah serta celana dan sepatu pantofel yang sewarna dengan blazernya. Tak selang berapa lama Yamato menghampirinya dan menepuk punggungnya. Kami-sama aku harap mereka tidak berkelahi.

Aku menghela napas lega kala melihat dirinya menyeringai sedikit sebelum berbicara dengan Yamato, dan hal itu mengingatkanku akan Kuro. Akupun berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempat yang lain, Kurocchan?" aku kembali bertanya pada Kuro dengan nada yang ceria namun isak tangisnya tak juga kunjung reda. Aku mengelus-elus punggung mungilnya berusaha menenangkannya yang mulai terisak di gendonganku. Ia menghadapkan wajahnya ke wajahku sebentar sebelum menenggelamkannya di perpotongan leherku. Ia memeluk leherku erat dengan kedua lengan mungilnya. Ia terus menangis dan mengucapkan "Papa... papa..." berkali-kali.

Jantungku terasa mencelos kembali. Apakah dia kembali mengatakan kata itu? Aku menatap ke arah Kuro yang masih menangis. "Kurocchan, apa kau barusan menyebut papa?" tanyaku padanya. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus sedih atau sebaliknya? Aku mengusap pipinya yang dibasahi airmata.

Aku terkekeh. "Jangan menangis, Mama disini..." Aku mencium pipi gembilnya sebelum melanjutkan langkahku ke pinggir lapangan yang sepi. Dia kembali memanyunkan bibirnya di leherku, aku mengelus punggungnya kembali selagi menyanyikan lagu untuknya.

Mungkin ia sudah lelah. Lagipula mana ada bayi berusia 1 tahun 2 bulan mengikuti pesta seperti ini, tapi aku menatap ke arah Suzuna dan Ryo yang masih tenang-tenang saja. Jadi apa penyebabnya yah...

Beberapa saat kemudian kurasakan ponsel dalam tasku berbunyi. Akupun berjongkok untuk merogoh ponsel dalam tasku namun akibat hal itu, Kuropun berhasil lepas dari gendonganku dan berlari-lari kecil dengan masih tetap terisak. "Kurocchan!" Panggilku namun ia terus berlarian kecil. Sementara ponselku meronta-ronta ingin segera di angkat.

Namun tiba-tiba Kuro berhenti di hadapan kaki jenjang seseorang tangannya mengangkat ke atas ke arah orang itu seperti minta digendong. Akupun menengadahkan kepalaku melihat siapakah gerangan orang itu.

DEG

Aku merasa jantungku berhenti seketika kala melihat orang itu, Hiruma Youichi. "Biar aku yang menjaga dia," ucapnya membuatku membeku seketika. Aku menelan ludahku pahit. Panik, itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. "Itu jika kau mau. Kudengar ibumu sakit, mungkin panggilan itu penting," lanjutnya. Hatiku... Bagaimana ini!

Ia tersenyum, namun mata hijaunya tidak dapat membohongiku, sesuatu di dalam matanya berusaha memberitahuku bahwa ia terluka. Tapi aku juga terluka!

Aku tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu kecuali mengangguk mengiyakan.

Dia kembali tersenyum, senyum yang berbeda dari seringaiannya yang biasa kulihat. Iapun berjongkok dan mengangkat Kuro dengan perlahan seakan takut bahwa ia bisa melukai bayi itu. Bagaimana ini? Kami-sama, Kaa-san... bantu aku! Bagaimana ini? Ayah dari bayiku... ia menggendong bayi kam— maksudku BAYIKU!

"Ponselmu," ujarnya sebelum membalikkan badannya dari hadapanku dan melakukan hal terbaik yang ia bisa untuk menenangkan Kuro dan membuatnya berhenti menangis.

Aku dapat melihat Kuro menggengam erat lehernya seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya padaku. Lalu detik berikutnya Hiruma membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Kuro yang tertutup topi rajutan. Menciumi dahinya. Aku merasakan airmata dari kedua ujung mataku berkumpul. Aku tidak dapat melihat hal ini. Aku tidak sanggup.

"A-Arigato, bisakah kau menjaganya sebentar. Aku... Aku akan menerima panggilan ini," ucapku sembari menggerakkan ponselku. Ia kembali menengok ke arahku dan menganggukan kepalanya. Akupun mengambil langkah menjauh dari mereka dan berjalan ke arah toilet, dimana aku bisa memastikan mereka tidak dapat melihat ataupun mendengarku, aku mengunci pintu toilet dari dalam.

Ponselku berhenti berdering sebelum aku sempat mengangkatnya. Aku merasa hancur saat ini. Aku meremas dadaku. Dan akupun menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam toilet, mengeluarkan semua perasaanku yang campur aduk, tidak mempedulikan makeupku yang luntur karena airmata. Aku merasa tersengal-sengal, kehabisan napas. Jantungku juga berdetak tak karuan.

Dan saat aku sudah bisa mengendalikan perasaanku aku mencuci mukaku untuk menjernihkan kembali pikiranku sebelum merias kembali wajahku dengan makeup. Aku berjalan keluar dari toilet dan mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah mereka, Kuro dan dirinya.

Hiruma duduk bersila di atas rumput hijau lalu melemparkan bola amefuto dengan jarak pendek dan Kuro berlarian mengambil bola itu lalu memberikannya kembali pada Hiruma. Terlihat lucu karena bola itu jauh lebih besar dari badan Kuro membuatnya agak kewalahan. Namun Kuro tersenyum, ia tersenyum bahkan tertawa di hadapan Hiruma saat ini.

Jantungku terasa berdenyut nyeri melihat mereka seperti itu. "Andai saja... Andai saja..." ujarku.

Chapter 11: Papa?!

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Hiruma's side

Hiruma's PoV

Aku keluar dari ruang ganti setelah pertandingan mendadak yang direncanakan oleh Cheer sialan itu. Detik berikutnya aku merasakan tepukan keras di punggungku. Akupun menoleh melihat orang itu, mahluk sialan yang paling sialan yang ada di muka bumi ini. Si Rambut liar sialan, Yamato Takeru.

Aku mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menghantamnya dengan tinjuan bertubi-tubi karena jika aku melakukan itu, bukankah Manajer sialan itu malah akan makin membenciku?

Dan kamipun terlibat pembicaraan singkat sebelum si sialan itu dipanggil oleh temannya, Taka. Akupun pergi menjauh dari para kerumunan mahluk bau keringat untuk mencari udara segar. Dan akupun bertemu dengannya, Calon-mantan-istri sialan bersama dengan bayinya. "Keh," Aku terkekeh pada diriku yang sialan ini. Sebenarnya ada salah satu sisi sialan dari diriku yang berharap bahwa diriku adalah ayah dari bayi sialan itu. Jadi aku akan memiliki harapan untuk tetap bersamamu.

Aku tidak memiliki rencana untuk mendekati si manajer sialan itu. Tapi saat aku melihatnya berjongkok merogoh-rogoh tasnya yang memperdengarkan bunyi ponsel yang berdering namun karena hal bodoh yang ia lakukan bayi sialan itu terlepas darinya. Dan berlari. Menghampiriku?!

"Kurocchan!" Panggil manager sialan yang nampak begitu panik. Ponselnya terus berdering dan bayi sialannya kabur. Namun detik berikutnya bayi itu benar-benar berhenti di hadapanku, tangannya terangkat ke atas. Akupun menatapnya dan manager sialan itu balas menatapku dengan tatapan kaget.

Akupun menawarkan diriku untuk membantunya. Kupikir ia butuh bantuanku, lalu entah pikiran sialan apa yang terlintas. Akupun mengingat ibunya yang berada di rumah sakit dan mungkin saja panggilan itu tentang ibunya.

Lalu iapun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Setelah aku mendapatkan persetujuan akupun mengangkat bayi sialan itu. Tersenyum ke hadapannya yang masih menangis. "Hey, jangan menangis, Chibi. Kau merepotkan ibumu," bisikku padanya. Dan bukannya takut ia malah memeluk erat leherku. Akupun mencium dahinya berusaha menenangkan bayi ini.

Lalu akupun mendengar suara manajer sialan yang pamit untuk mengangkat ponselnya akupun menoleh ke arahnya dan mengiyakannya. Dan akupun melihatnya berlari ke arah toilet.

"Hey, Chibi. Jika kakak tirimu itu bisa terlahir apakah ia bisa menjadi sepertimu?" akupun terkekeh mengingat diriku yang begitu bodoh menanyakan hal seperti itu pada bayi sialan yang belum mengerti apa-apa. Akupun teringat jika telah berminggu-minggu berlalu semenjak aku mengunjungi makam bayi kami.

"Sssh berhentilah menangis, Chibi." Aku mengelus kepalanya pelan. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya menghadapkan wajahnya padaku. Memperlihatkan sapphire biru yang sewarna dengan ibunya penuh dengan airmata. Ia mengusap usap pipinya yang basah ke pipiku. "Papa... Papa..." ujarnya sebelum melingkarkan tangannya ke leherku.

DEG

DEG

"Papa?!" aku bertanya padanya. Bertanya pada seorang bayi untuk kedua kalinya. Sebelumnya aku mendengarnya memanggil sebutan sialan ini padaku, kupikir aku salah dengar. Tapi kali ini, ini nyata. Mengapa rasanya jantung sialanku berkedut nyeri kala aku mendengarnya? Mengapa rasanya menyenangkan kala ia memanggilku? Aku menatap ke arah belakang namun Manajer sialan belum juga kembali dari toilet.

Kemudian ia menangis lebih keras sambil terus berkata, "papa... papa..." Lalu menggerakkan tangannya ke depan dan ke belakang. "Bola syussh.. syussh papa!" ujarnya kembali. Aku mengusap matanya yang penuh airmata.

"Eh?! Bola?" Mungkin maksudnya bola amefuto. Akupun menurunkannya dari gendonganku lalu merogoh tas ranselku dan mengambil bola amefuto dari ranselku. "Maksudmu ini, Chibi?" Ia lalu menjerit kegirangan, tangisannyapun mereda.

"Papa syussh syussh!" ia menggerakkan tangannya. Apalagi ini? "Ah! Dilempar?" aku melemparkannya pelan dengan jarak pendek. Dan bayi sialan ini berlarian mengejar bolanya kemudian berlari kembali memegang bola yang hampir seukuran dirinya bagai anak anjing.

Ia tertawa lalu menyerahkan bolanya kembali padaku. "Syussh syussh!" akupun menurutinya melemparkan kembali bola itu dan ia kembali berlari dan mengembalikannya padaku. Kami melakukan hal itu berkali-kali mungkin lebih dari 10 kali. Sesekali ia jatuh karena keberatan memegang bola. "Chibi jangan cengeng ayo bangun lagi!" ujarku yang langsung diturutinya dan ia kembali tertawa.

Kami terus melakukan hal ini berulang-ulang. Sampai iapun menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pelukanku karena kelelahan. Bayi sialan ini terlalu hyperactive. "Jadi moodmu sudah baik, Chibi?" tanyaku dan ia menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya riang. Iapun mengangkat wajahnya menghadap ke arahku, tangannya mengarah ke arah wajahku.

Ia terkekeh membuatku menyunggingkan senyum. Lucu sekali. Aku mengambil tangannya dan menggigitnya dengan bibirku tanpa bermaksud menyakitinya. Ia kembali tertawa lepas. Akupun mengelitikinya membuat ia kembali tertawa tanpa henti. Lalu aku terdiam, perasaan sialan ini sedikit mengusikku. Inikah rasanya menjadi seorang ayah? Jika saja anak sialan kami itu bisa lahir ke dunia... jika saja...

"Papa..." aku tidak merasakan apa yang terjadi setelah aku merasakan sebuah tangan kecil nan lembut memegang pipi kananku. Akupun meletakkan tangan sialanku di atas tangan kecil itu. Dan kemudian sebelah tangannya yang lain menyentuh pipi kiriku membuatku menutup kedua mata sialanku. Akupun tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Mengapa kau begitu lucu, Chibi?" ujarku padanya.

"Karena akulah ibunya." Aku dapat mendengar suara milik Mamori yang membuatku membuka mataku cepat. Dan detik berikutnya sentuhan tangan mungil itu menghilang dari pipiku, dikarenakan Mamori menggendongnya menjauh darinya. Aku tersenyum pahit.

"Jadi, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan bayimu? Berapa usianya? Dan mengapa kau tidak membawa wanita itu?" tanya Manajer sialan bertubi-tubi padaku. Hal itu sedikit membuatku terkejut. Aku mengerutkan alisku. Apakah yang ia maksud adalah si Apel busuk sialan?

"AHMM! Aku berbicara denganmu! Hiruma Youichi!" Panggilan Mamori membuyarkan pikiranku. Nampaknya aku terlalu masuk dalam pikiranku. Tadi ia bertanya... tapi nampaknya pertanyaan sialan itu tidak bisa kujawab.

"Apa pertanyaanmu?" tanyaku kembali, berpura-pura lupa.

"Aku tan—"

"Ah disana kau rupanya! Hiruma-san!" Yamato berjalan menghampiri kami, dan mengambil Kuro dari Mamori.

"Papa..." ujar Kuro sambil bermain dengan hidung mancung milik Yamato.

"Papa?! Kami-sama! Coba panggil aku itu lagi!" Aku heran, ucapan Yamato seakan berkata bahwa ia baru pertama kali mendengar panggilan itu dari mulut Kuro. Membuatku bingung seketika itu juga.

Lalu Kuro berucap kata "Papa..." kembali dan tangannya menunjuk... ke arahku? Aku?! Aku menatap ke arah Mamori yang terlihat gugup. Apa-apaan ini? Lalu Mamoripun berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kurocchan! Dia bukan ayahmu! Ini ayahmu," Mamori menunjuk ke arah Yamato. Namun Kuro malah berontak dari pelukan Yamato dan melebarkan tangannya ke arahku dan kembali berkata "Papa... papa terus menerus."

"Kurocchan, paman itu sibuk ayo sama Mama saja, yah..." Mamori berusaha membujuk Kuro namun Kuro malah menangis kembali. Dia terus menatapku seakan meminta pertolonganku.

"Ah baiklah, Chibi. Ini maumu?" Akupun mengambilnya dari gendongan Rambut liar sialan dan tangisannyapun mereda. Ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundakku dan terus berkata "Papa...papa..." terus menerus.

Chapter 11: Papa?!

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Bagaimana ini? Kurocchan apa kau akhirnya mengenali ayahmu? Jangan begitu, Kurocchan kau membuat Mama mempunyai waktu-waktu sulit. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Aku memainkan jemariku dalam kegugupan sembari menundukan kepalaku. Lalu akupun merasakan tepukan pelan di pundakku dan aku melihat Yamato di sisiku tersenyum sebelum menganggukan kepalanya. Aku menggeleng penuh ketidaksetujuan.

"Mamori-san..."

"Tidak sekarang, Yamato... Tidak sekarang..."

Chapter 11: Papa?!

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

"Ya mereka ada disini! Mereka sudah saling mengobrol satu sama lain! Kurocchan benar-benar melekat pada You-nii lho! Padahal dengan orang lain ia sangat rewel. Hebat 'kan hal ini?"

"Yama-san dan Mamo-nee juga tidak sama sekali berpelukan bahkan berciuman. Mereka tidak terlihat seperti pasangan!"

"Ok! Baiklah aku akan hubungi kau lagi, Jaa!"

Aku tersenyum ini adalah operasi HiruMamo yang sudah kurencanakan dengan Maruko-chan! Kami tidak akan bekerja begitu keras untu hal yang sia-sia bukan? Kami yakin ini akan berhasil.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Mamo-nee. Kita buktikan kebenarannya."

Chapter 11: Papa?!

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

V's note: Aku tinggal mandi dulu maaf yah, Minna. Kata adek aku ini chap paling ngebosenin menurut kalian gimana nih~~ Waktu kulihat HP baru 2 review yang muncul... tapi waktu buka e-mail udah banyak gomen yah telat..

Pojok balesan review:

Indyoshi Kisame: Indy-san Miss YOU!*Ketjup basahhh* masa sih sampe nangis? *lemparin tissue khusus buat Indy* Yosh ini chap 11nya gimana?

Guest : Ini untukmu, guest-san sankyuu yah! Maaf updatenya lama~~

Aki-Ramen-Ai: Kalo chap ini masih ngenes gak Hirumanya hehe... Ini udah 2k+ lho nanti side storynya dibuat 1000k+ (boong banget) maaf kali ini kebablasan mandi hehe

: Salam kenal juga Ferry-san! Aminn kita doain saja okeh?

Hiru neesan: Ini mbaknya Hiruma ngereview *merinding* hehehe ada alasan tersendiri kenapa Kuro bisa tau Hiruma itu bapaknya dan alasannya adalah... (APA HAYOO?)

Dwi2: BETUL SEMUA ITU SALAH MARCO! ini dah panjang lom yah? Ada bagian yang kupotong soalnya Mamori's side ma Hiruma's side kan ada yang sama...

Update selanjutnya minggu depan hari sabtu malam okay?!


	12. Chapter 12

Please Come Back to Me

By vAither

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

Rated : T + (Salah satu Chapter berisi Rate M)

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

**WARNING : AU, OOC, OC Typo, MissTypo, and all of my mistakes...**

V's Note: Ada yang tau penyakit CTS (Carpal Tunnel Syndrome)? Aku kena penyakit itu guys... jadi maaf kalau updatenya lama...

Chapter 12: The Truth

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Mamori's PoV

Aku terbangun dan hal yang terjadi di malam itu masih berkeliaran di kepalaku. Bagaimana bisa Kuro bisa mengenali ayahnya? Aneh. Akupun bangun dari atas tempat tidurku dan membereskannya sebelum mandi dan berpakaian. Setelahnya aku menuju box bayi Kuro dan aku melihat malaikat kecilku masih berada di alam mimpi. Apakah aku harus membawanya atau tidak? Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri dan sejalan dengan itu, jagoan kecilku terbangun dan menangis.

Mengapa bisa kebetulan begini?!

Aku lantas mengangkat dan memandikannya. Akupun mempersiapkan perlengkapannya masuk ke dalam tas bayinya ketika aku sudah selesai memakaikannya popok dan baju.

Kamipun menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah dan matakupun menangkap sosok Kaa-san yang tengah duduk di meja makan dan Mai yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan sarapan. Aku tersenyum ke arah mereka. "Ohayou! Kapan Kaa-san pulang dari rumah sakit?" tanyaku pada Kaa-san sembari menghampirinya. "Saat kau belum pulang dari acara reunimu," jawabnya sebelum mengambil alih Kuro yang masih dalam rengkuhanku.

Ia mencium pipi gembil Kuro gemas. "Wah... wah... Mengapa kalian berdandan? Apa kalian mau pergi ke suatu tempat?" tanya ibuku dengan tatapan matanya yang terarah ke tas bayi yang ku sampirkan ke bahuku. Akupun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kami akan pergi ke pemakaman. Uhmm... bayi."

Kaa-san memandangku, prihatin. Ia menaruh tangannya ke atas pundakku sebelum menepuknya. "Baiklah... Baiklah... Apakah sebaiknya aku ikut denganmu? Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali kau mengunjungi'nya'."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak, Kaa-san 'kan baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko! Lagipula aku bisa menanganinya 'kok." Aku berusaha meyakinkannya. Ibuku tersenyum dan setelahnya kamipun menuju meja makan dan memulai acara sarapan kami. Di atas meja makan sudah tersaji _oroshi gyu natto_ lengkap dengan nasi dan tentunya _natto_.

Benar-benar... Mai itu benar-benar melatih kesabaranku. "Chotto matte! Jangan campurkan _natto _dalam supnya, Mai-chan!" ujarku saat ia sedang mengaduk-aduk _natto_ agar mengeluarkan _nattokinase_—lendir putih lengket pada _natto_—. Ia memperlihatkan wajah herannya padaku. "Nande? Nande? Kalau tidak dicampur _natto_ namanya bukan _oroshi gyu natto_ dong!" ujarnya dan menuang seluruh _natto _ke dalam sup. Alisku bertautan karenanya, memang susah kalau harus melawan seseorang yang sangat keras kepalanya.

"Lagipula ini untuk pengalaman pertama Kuro makan _natto_. Ya 'kan, Kurocchan~"

"Natto!" ujar Kuro riang sebelum terkekeh. "Iyaa Natto!" Balas Mai sambil menaruh nasi ke mangkuk kecil milik Kuro.

Akupun menaruh Kuro ke atas bangku tingginya. Dan saat aku menyuapinya ia malah menutup hidungnya dan mengerutkan keningnya, ya... semua ini terjadi karena ulah Mai. Tapi detik berikutnya Kuropun mau membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah makanannya walaupun ia memasang wajah yang aneh. Tapi... KAWAII. Imut sekali.

Setelah Kuro menyelesaikan acara makannya. Barulah aku mulai makan, dan kalau boleh jujur masakan Mai itu tidak terlalu buruk. Sangat enak malah— jika tidak ditambah natto itu tentunya. Tapi aku tidak bisa memujinya. Karena hal itu bisa membuatnya makin besar kepala. Gomen ne Mai-chan.

"Oh iya, Mamo-nee. Istri dari Sena-nii barusan menelepon katanya ia akan datang kesini."

"Kapan ia akan datang?"

Mai melirik ke arah jam dinding. "Ah mungkin dalam hitungan menit ia akan sampai." Eehh? Suzuna sama sekali tidak bilang apa-apa kalau ia akan datang hari ini.

DING DONG

Suara bel pintu mengagetkanku, membuyarkan seluruh pikiranku. "Mamori-nee! Itu dia, Suzuna. Akan kubuka pintunya," ucap Mai dan meninggalkan cucian piring yang sebelumnya ia kerjakan. "Oh iya topi Kuro!" Mai mengingatkanku. Akupun lantas memakaikan topi wol ke kepala Kuro.

Aku melakukannya untuk menutupi telinganya, yang sedikit mengikuti Ayahnya. Runcing.

"OHAYOU!" ujar Suzuna dengan semangatnya seperti biasa. Sena berada di belakangnya dengan menggendong Ryo dalam tangannya. Sementara di tangan Suzuna ada sebuah keranjang piknik.

Tunggu dulu.

Apa tadi?

Aku pasti salah lihat. Akupun memejamkan mataku perlahan.

Aku kembali menatap Suzuna yang tetap saja memegang keranjang piknik. Apa-apaan ini!

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba kesini, Suzuna-chan? Dan apa maksudnya kau membawa itu?" tanyaku padanya sembari menunjuk keranjang piknik yang ditentengnya dengan bingung.

"Uhmm begini Mamo-nee kurasa kita belum melakukan pembicaraan yang cukup kemarin malam. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk pergi piknik. Hanya kita ber-enam ngomong-ngomong mana Yama-san?" ujarnya.

"Etto... Dia sedang ada urusan."

"Pergilah," ujar ibuku sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk. Lalu kamipun berpamitan dan pergi.

Aku menaruh Kuro di _safety seat_ sebelum memasangkan seat belt padanya. Aku duduk di sebelah Kuro sementara keluarga Kobayakawa duduk di depan dengan Sena duduk di kursi kemudi sementara Suzuna yang memangku Ryo duduk di sebelahnya. Senapun menyalakan mesin dan menjalankan mobilnya.

"Bisakah kita pergi ke pemakaman terlebih dulu? Aku ingin menemui'nya'" ujarku. Yang membuat Suzuna mengarahkan pandangannya padaku sementara Sena melirikku dari balik spion.

"Mamo-nee~" ujar Suzuna. Akupun terkikik.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya belum menemuinya saat aku kembali ke Jepang."

Kami berhenti di toko bunga yang berada tak jauh dari pemakaman untuk membeli bunga dan lilin. Dan ketika itu juga aku menemukan kartu ucapan dan membelinya. Dengan meminjam bolpoin dari pemilik toko akupun menulis surat yang kutujukan untuk malaikatku. Suzuna yang sedang menggendong Ryo saat ini tengah memilih buket bunga untuk malaikatku sementara Sena dibuat kewalahan oleh Kuro. Tanganku gemetaran saat aku mencoba untuk menulis surat untuk malaikatku.

Air menetes membasahi kartu ucapan yang kubuat. Akupun menyentuh pipiku dan merasakan tanganku basah. Aku menangis saat menulis di atas kartu. Detik berikutnya kurasakan pundakku menjadi berat dan basah. Karena Suzuna saat ini tengah menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundakku dan menangis di atasnya. Akupun dapat mendengar isakan dengan sangat jelas. "Mamo-nee..."

Chapter 12: The Truth

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Setelah aku selesai, kamipun kembali pergi ke pemakaman. Kami masuk ke dalam _mausoleum_, tempat dimana malaikat mungilku disemayamkan. Itu adalah ruangan kecil dengan sebuah sofa di tiap sisinya, sebuah meja, dan juga dua buah besi tempat menaruh lilin yang berada di sisi makamnya dan dua buah vas bunga.

Hiruma membuat mausoleum ini menjadi ruangan yang nyaman saat kami mengunjungi malaikat kami. Tempat ini eksklusif hanya untuk kerabat dan keluarga. Jadi kami akan mempunyai tempat pribadi kami dan waktu untuk sendiri.

Tapi betapa terkejutnya aku kala kedua vas bunga telah terisi oleh buket bunga mawar putih. Mungkin kemarin dia telah mengunjunginya. Akupun tak habis akal, aku menaruh buket bungaku di atas makamnya bersama dengan kartu ucapan yang kubuat. Aku menyalakan lilin dan kamipun berdoa.

"Sayang... Gomen ne... Gomen ne... Tolong maafkan Mama jika Mama tidak langsung mengunjungimu saat tiba ke Jepang. Apakah kamu merindukan Mama? Mama sangat merindukanmu..."ujarku sembari mengambil Kuro dari pelukan Sena.

"Ah, iya... ini Adikmu, Kuroda. Bukankah dia lucu? Mama tau kau pasti akan jadi seorang kakak yang baik untuk Kuro jika kau masih bersama dengan kami, di dunia ini. Dan Mama sangat amat mencintai Kuro sama seperti Mama mencintaimu... Jangan lupakan itu, yah..."

"Mama merasa bersalah... kalau saja saat itu Mama tidak terlalu stress. Kau akan ada disini bersamaku berada di dalam gendonganku, dalam rengkuhan Mama. Maafkan Mama... Maafkan Mama... Semua ini salah Mama..."

Suzuna pun mendekatiku begitupun Sena. Mereka berdua memelukku, Suzuna menangis kembali. Kami semua menangis. Aku benar-benar ibu terburuk. Ibu yang gagal.

"Mamori-nee, ini bukan salahmu, INI BUKAN SALAHMU. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Tidak ada yang salah." Sena menepuk pundakku membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. "Ini rencana Kami-sama... Mungkin saat itu bukan waktunya bayimu untuk ada di dunia ini. Pikirkanlah hal itu, Mamori-nee. Jika kau melahirkan bayimu hubunganmu dengan Hiruma-san akan menjadi baik kembali? Tidak 'kan? Kalian akan tetap berpisah. Lalu bagaimana dengan anak kalian? Dia tumbuh dengan keluarga yang tidak utuh, dengan orangtua yang terpisah. Apa kau pikir bayimu itu bisa menerima konsekuensi dari hal itu?"

Aku mengerti, ucapan Sena barusan itu benar. Jika aku tidak keguguran dan melahirkan bayi pertama kami, keputusanku masihlah tetap sama. Aku tetap meninggalkannya karena sakit hatiku yang sudah begitu parah. Dan Sena juga benar. Bayi itu pasti juga tersakiti nantinya jika hidup dengan orangtua yang berpisah.

Aku paham dengan kata-kata Sena. Ucapannya benar. Jika aku tidak keguguran... dan melahirkan bayi pertama kami, keputusanku tetaplah sama. Aku akan tetap meninggalkan'nya' karena diriku begitu terluka saat itu. Bayiku akan menerima keadaan buruk semacam itu.

Setelah kami sedikit tenang. Suzuna mengambil makanan yang ia telah persiapkan dari dalam keranjang dan meletakkannya ke atas meja. Sementara Kuroda sedang berlarian dan memainkan mobil-mobilannya. Sena kali ini sedang berusaha menidurkan Ryo.

"PAPA PAPA!" Suara Kuro menginterupsi seluruh kegiatan kami membuat kami menolehkan kepala kami ke arahnya.

Chapter 12: The Truth

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Nobody PoV

Nampaknya setelah Hiruma melihat Kuro membuatnya mengingat akan anaknya dan Mamori yang belum sempat terlahir. Itulah mengapa ia merencanakan untuk mengunjungi makam bayinya tersebut.

Walau Hiruma terhimpit dalam jadwal padatnya tapi ia tetap menyisakan waktunya untuk pergi ke makam bayinya kira-kira seminggu sekali ia mengunjunginya jika ada waktu.

Baru saja kemarin ia mengunjungi tempat itu, dan sekarang ia kembali ke tempat itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, Marco sepertinya ada yang ketinggalan, Hiruma kau masuk saja duluan." Itu, Maruko istri dari Marco. Ya, Marco dan Istrinya ikut bersama Hiruma kali ini. Mereka berkata bahwa mereka sangat ingin mengunjungi makam bayi Hiruma.

Dan ketika Hiruma masuk ke dalam mausoleum. Hiruma melihat Sena, Suzuna, Ryo, Kuroda dan tentunya Mamori.

"PAPA! PAPA!" Suara Kuro yang didengar Hiruma membuatnya tersenyum. Kuropun berlari kecil sebelum memeluk kaki Hiruma.

Hiruma mengangkat Kuro sebelum berkata, "Ohayou." Padanya. Iapun mengecup pipi gembil kemerahan milik Kuro dan menurunkannya dari gendongannya. Hiruma berjalan ke altar bersimpuh lutut dan terdiam menatapi altar itu. Hanya terdiam. Dan Kuro masih tetap setia ada di sebelahnya.

Dan setelah beberapa saat Hiruma bangun dan duduk di sofa yang letaknya agak jauh dari Mamori dan Suzuna bersama dengan Kuro tentunya.

"You-nii kau mau sandwich? Onigiri?" tawar Suzuna tapi dibalas dengan gelengan kepala. Namun kemudian Kuro bangkit dari sofa dan mengambil sekotak sandwich lalu dirinyapun kembali duduk di sebelah Hiruma.

Kuro menyodorkan sandwich itu ke Hiruma. Kalau begini Hiruma tidak bisa menolaknya sama sekali. Iapun mengambil satu. "Arigato," ujarnya sambil menepuk kepala Kuro pelan. Hal itu membuat Kuro tersenyum dan mengambil sandwich dari dalam kotak.

"Ahmm... nampaknya aku lupa membeli air minum, ayo Sena kita pergi membelinya," ajak Suzuna dan dirinyapun menarik Sena yang sedang membawa Ryo keluar dari mausoleum. Dan tinggallah Mamori, Hiruma serta Kuro di sana. Suasanapun berubah menjadi canggung karena tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara Kuro yang tengah mengunyah sandwich.

"Etto... Terimakasih untuk yang kemarin malam,"ucap Mamori. Hiruma hanya mengangguk tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Mamori menghela napasnya.

"Kulihat kau bahagia dengan si rambut liar," ujar Hiruma tanpa menatap ke arahnya.

"Ya... Oh iya, bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian? Apakah baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Keh, kau benar-benar tidak mengerti?! Mau berapa kali harus kujelaskan agar kau bisa mengerti? Tidak aku tidak sama sekali memiliki hubungan dengan apel busuk itu! Kenapa kau harus menyangkutpautkan apel busuk sialan itu?" Ujar Hiruma dengan setengah berteriak, ia mengacak rambutnya dalam kefrustasian.

"Kau tidak menikahinya? Kalian tidak berakhir bersama? Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan bayinya?"

"Tidak ada bayi... Tidak ada... " Ujar Hiruma dan kali ini ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Mamori, ia melihat mata biru milik Mamori yang sewarna dengan Kuro tak henti menitikkan airmata. "Papa!" Kuro mengangkat tangannya ke arah Hiruma. Dan Hirumapun menggendongnya.

Ia berjalan mendekati Mamori dengan Kuro yang berada dalam pelukannya lalu dirinya duduk tepat di sebelah Mamori. Salah satu tangannya yang tidak memegang Kuro mengangkat dagu Mamori sehingga kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Kala melihat mata emerald itu...

Sungguh Mamori menyadari bahwa ia sangat naїf. Karena ia masih sangat amat mencintainya.

Airmata itu makin tak terbendung dan terus mengalir dengan derasnya tanpa kehendaknya. Kuro memandang wajah kedua orangtuanya bergantian, ia terlihat sedikit bingung. Tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Hiruma menarik kepala Mamori menyandar di pundaknya.

Tapi Mamori langsung mundur, menjauh dari Hiruma.

"T-Tidak! Di kertas itu tertulis bahwa ia hamil!" Mamori masih belum bisa mempercayai kata-kata Hiruma.

"Ya! Dia memang hamil!"

DEG

Mamori menoleh ke sumber suara, Maruko. Di belakangnya ia dapat melihat Suzuna, Sena, Ryo, serta Marco.

"Tapi bukan dari Hiruma..." lanjutnya.

"Ya, Maruko-nee benar! Anak yang dikandung Avaron bukanlah anak You-nii!" Suzuna menambahkan.

Chapter 12: The Truth

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Maruko's PoV

"Aku benar-benar benci kala Suzuna bercerita padaku bahwa kau bertunangan dengan Yamato! Bocah sialan itu!" ujarnya sembari memandangi Mamori.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu saat kau pergi meninggalkan Hiruma untuk kali yang pertama. Mamori, aku juga seorang wanita. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Jika aku jadi dirimu, dapat kupastikan yang terkubur di sini bukan bayimu tapi Avaron!"

"Aku benar-benar membencinya saat awal ia datang ke perusahaan Hiruma."

"Aku sudah tahu ia memiliki niat jahat."

Flashback

Suatu hari aku mendengar berita tentang gugurnya bayi yang ada dalam perut Mamori, karena Hiruma selingkuh. Menyeleweng dengan karyawati baru di kantornya. Dan saat ku dengar bahwa selingkuhannya itu adalah Avaron.

Kurasa gadis psikopat itu benar-benar terobsesi dengan Hiruma.

Dan entah mengapa skandal mereka bisa meruak ke berbagai media. Mengabarkan bahwa ia sedang mengandung bayi milik Hiruma. Benar-benar perempuan sundal.

Tapi suatu ketika, aku mengadakan penyelidikan. Aku mengikutinya kemanapun ia melangkah. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat aku melihat arah yang di tujunya. Sebuah pub. Bukankah ia hamil? Untuk apa ia pergi ke tempat ini?

Berbagai pertanyaan mengalir di kepalaku.

Dan ketika aku masuk ke dalam pub itu. Kami-sama! Dia menghirup alkohol dan bahkan merokok! What the—

Dia bilang dia hamil?

Aku berjalan ke arahnya. Mengambil rokok yang ada di mulutnya lalu menginjak-injaknya. Aku menatap tajam ke arahnya sebelum menampar pipinya dengan keras. "Apa kau benar-benar hamil? Huh? Lelucon macam apa ini?" teriakku di hadapannya. Saat aku hampir menamparnya untuk yang kedua kali, seseorang pria yang sejak tadi bersamanya menahan tanganku. "MAU APA—" aku berteriak. Namun mataku terbelalak kala aku mengenali wajah pria itu. "Manajer Kousaka?"

Di sana manajer Kousaka menceritakan segala hal. Mengatakan kebenaran yang terjadi. Kousaka berkata bahwa malam itu terjadi karena ketidaksengajaan akibat dari mereka yang sama-sama mabuk. Dan ketika mengetahui kehamilannya Avaron sama sekali tidak mau mengakui anak itu sebagai anak dari Kousaka. Iapun memikirkan rencana untuk menjebak Hiruma, dengan menggunakan kehamilannya. Dan juga membuat Mamori menjauh dari Hiruma.

Keesokannya Avaron itu meminta pertolonganku untuk menyembunyikan hal itu pada Hiruma. Hal itu membuatku tertawa. Untuk apa aku menyembunyikan hal itu? TIDAK AKAN! Apa ia pikir segala hal buruk yang ia lakukan itu hanya guyonan? Dia benar-benar mempermainkan Hiruma.

Kami juga melakukan beberapa penataan. Kami berhasil membersihkan nama Hiruma yang tercemar. Dan kami benar-benar berterimakasih pada Kousaka yang mengakui anak yang ada di perut Avaron sebagai buah cinta mereka. Dan beberapa hari kemudian Avaron mengalami keguguran.

End of Flashback

"Dan sekarang kau telah kembali. Mamori, kau harus mengetahui kebenaran-kebenaran yang ada. Pertama, Hiruma itu tidak selingkuh. Itu karena Avaron yang sangat terobsesi ingin memilikinya, kau bisa percaya padanya 'kan? Aku bisa menjamin hal itu."

"Dan juga saat kau melihat You-nii tidur dengan Avaron. Dia menggunakan obat tidur untuk menjebak You-nii, kami melihat CCTV yang terpasang di ruangan kerja You-nii" ujar Suzuna berusaha meyakinkan Mamori. Iapun megenggam tangan milik Mamori. Mamori yang memiliki masa-masa sulit karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Lalu ada satu hal yang mengganjal," kali ini Marco angkat bicara. Ia berjalan mendekati Hiruma yang tengah menggendong Kuro.

"Bayi ini, apakah bayi ini adalah bayi milik Hiruma?"

Chapter 12: The Truth

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

V's Note: Nyeri banget tangan saya kalo dipake ngetik, saya perlu waktu 6-8 minggu untuk bisa ngetik lagi seperti biasa... OMG jadi maaf kalo gak bisa apdet cepet lagi... Mohon dimaklumi.

Sindrom Lorong Karpal atau Carpal Tunnel Syndrome ini kebanyakan menyerang cewek loh. Jadi, bagi kalian yang cewek dan suka ngetik-ngetik entah itu di kompie ato lappie hati-hati yah jangan lama-lama ngetiknya kalau gak mau berakhir kaya saya. Nanti di suntik ato bisa sampe di operasi loh, hati-hati yah...

Pojok review #maaf kalau dibalasnya singkat#

Aki-Ramen-Ai: Manisnya ngalahin madu gak tuh? Ah ga usah pake tes-tes an deh udah ngaku sendiri kok ini, lagian jabang bayinya udah keburu ko'id. Hehehe! Semangat!

Guest: Maaf malah ga minggu depan gara-gara CTS nih ngeselin banget! Yosh ini udah apdet!

: terimakasih ferry-san! Btw kita bertolak belakang yah, Aither itu dewi penjaga surga loh #gaadayangnanya

Guest: Ih lucuan juga akyuu *gampar, tabok, tendang* maaf ga bisa kilat...

Dwi2: anda sukses buat dia (adekku) ngetawain aku... sedih deh... Semangat? Saya akan semangat untuk sembuh! HIDUP! MAKASIH YAH!

Ayumi Kinosuke: Makasih~~ dan maaf ga bisa apdet cepet~~

Mrs. MUSE: Aduh tuh kok hatinya bisa disayat-sayat gitu? #author bego

Guest: Sorry... saya kena CTS nih, mbak 

Nik155: Oh...

Luffykun21: Kok admin sih? Author dong~~

You poo: ya ampun hatinya pada tersayat semua nih? Masa reviewer saya hatinya pada robek-robek semua *Gaplokin se-RW* iya ini apdet...

Do'akan saya cepet sembuh minna! Bye-Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Please Come Back to Me

By vAither

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

Rated : T + (Salah satu Chapter berisi Rate M)

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

**WARNING : AU, OOC, OC Typo, MissTypo, and all of my mistakes...**

V's Note: CTS (itu penyakit yang menyerang syaraf... kata dokter sih terlalu keseringan ngetik. Katanya sih syarafnya kegencet ato bersilangan gitu *orang yang cuma ngangguk-ngangguk waktu dokter ngejelasin*)

Tadinya bulan september awal, kata dokter sih cuma minum obat, terus ternyata harus pake tindakan operasi soalnya obatnya gak ngaruh TT_TT (saya di operasi oktober ini)

Dan sekarang saya nyuruh adek tercinta saya buat bantu ngetikin nih fanfic... luka operasi saya keringnya 8 minggu lagi hahaha

Chap 13: No, He's Mine!

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Mamori terus berusaha untuk melenyapkan semua hal yang baru ia dengar; jantungnya berdegup kencang dan terasa nyeri... oleh karena dirinya. Selama ini, ia mempercayai bahwa suaminya telah berselingkuh di belakangnya. Bahwa suaminya itu menghamili wanita lain. Tapi semua itu tidaklah benar. Ia mengelus-elus dadanya, ia kesulitan bernapas karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Hiruma terdiam. Mematung dengan tetap menggendong Kuro. Mata hijaunya menatap pasangan Maruko tidak percaya. Hiruma benar-benar menyadari sikap aneh Marco yang nampak menyembunyikan sesuatu rencana darinya. Terlebih lagi Maruko yang sering datang ke kantor mereka. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata mereka melakukan sebuah penyelidikan mengenai Avaron, membuktikan bahwa bayi yang dikandungnya bukanlah bayi Hiruma, mengenai ayah asli bayi tersebut dan tentunya insiden perselingkuhan. Sesaat kemudian sebuah seringaian terlukis di wajahnya, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kuro perlahan mencoba agar tak terlalu erat memeluknya.

Suzuna melihat Mamori yang berusaha bernapas sebelum pada akhirnya ia mendatangi wanita yang telah ia anggap kakak kandungnya. Marco yang sudah tidak sanggup melihat adegan yang telah tersuguhkan di hadapan matanya bertanya pada Mamori untuk mengakhiri drama ini.

"Bayi ini," ujarnya sembari menatap Kuro. "Kuro, apakah ini adalah bayi milik Hiruma?" tatapannya saat ini ia lemparkan ke arah Mamori yang menahan napasnya sementara kala mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Marco.

Hal itu membuat Hiruma menoleh ke arah rekan kerjanya. Matanya menyiratkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Marco pada Mamori, lalu pandangannyapun beralih pada Mamori yang malah menundukkan kepalanya dan terdiam tanpa kata sebelum ia kembali menatap ke arah bayi yang ada di dalam dekapannya. Kuro tersenyum dan tangannya menggapai hidung Hiruma kemudian kata "Papa..." kembali keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

Maruko menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "A-apa ia baru saja memanggil Hiruma... papa?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang bergetar. Tanpa ia sadari airmatanya keluar dengan deras. "Mengapa kau menyembunyikan hal ini dari Hiruma?" tanyanya diselingi isakan.

"TIDAK!" tiba-tiba, Mamori berucap dengan keras.

"Kuro milikku!" ia kembali berujar dengan tegas. "Tidak dan ia milikku!" ia terus mengucapkan hal itu berulang kali. Iapun mengambil Kuro dari dekapan Hiruma dengan paksa. Mamoripun berlari keluar dari ruangan itu dengan Kuro dalam gendongannya.

"HEY! Itu Berbahaya! Anezaki!" Mamori dapat mendengar suara teriakan Maruko.

Ia tidak peduli. Ia terus mempercepat langkah kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu.

Tidak, Mamori tidak ingin semua orang mengetahui bahwa Hiruma adalah ayah kandung Kuro. Ya, dia bahagia akan kenyataan yang ia terima bahwa Hiruma tidak selingkuh dengan Avaron. Tapi hal itu membuatnya sakit. Entah mengapa...

"AWAS!"

Mamori tetap berlari tak menghiraukan suara yang ia dengarkan. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan tarikan pada tangannya. Membuatnya menutup matanya.

CKITTT!

Kuro menangis. Tubuhnya diapit oleh tubuh Mamori serta...

Hiruma Youichi. Yang mendekap Kuro dan Mamori protektif.

"OYYY! HATI-HATI SAAT MENYEBRANG!" Mamori dapat mendengar suara seseorang dalam dekapan Hiruma. Detik selanjutnya ia mendengar suara mesin kendaraan yang mulai menjauh.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" ujar Hiruma pelan sembari melepaskan dekapannya perlahan. "Papa!" Kuro melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Hiruma erat, iapun menangis sejadi-jadinya di pertengahan pundak Hiruma.

Drap Drap Drap

"Mamo-nee... You-nii kalian tidak apa-apa?" Suzuna, Maruko beserta kedua suami mereka menghampiri Mamori dan membantunya berdiri. "Tidak ada yang terluka 'kan?" tanya Suzuna pada Mamori yang menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Hentikan kebohongan ini, Mamori. Beritahu kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hiruma pastilah akan kembali menerimamu sebagai keluarganya. Semua yang telah terjadi dahulu biarlah berlalu. Ia terus menunggumu, Mamori. Hiruma mencintaimu, HANYA mencintaimu." Maruko meremas pundak Mamori dan menatap tepat ke arah mata Mamori.

Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya keras. "Tidak! Kami tidak bisa! Tidak ada lagi kata kami! Aku dan Hiruma telah bercerai! Aku telah menandatangani surat perceraian dan memberikannya pada Hiruma sebelum aku meninggalkan Jepang." Jerit Mamori. Inilah alasan mengapa ia menolak mengutarakannya, karena hal ini tak ada gunanya. Tidak ada kata esok bagi mereka mengapakah mereka bersikeras mempertahankan.

Suzuna mengambil langkah ke belakang. Ia menutup mulutnya dan tertawa keras. Hiruma, serta Mamori menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "HAHAHAHA... You-nii kau menandatanganinya?"

"Setelah ia kembali ke Jepang tadi malam aku menandatanganinya. Aku akan membawanya ke departemen perceraian setelah ini." Ujar Hiruma yang masih sibuk menenangkan Kuro yang sudah agak diam.

'Ia belum menandatanganinya sesampainya aku bertemu dengannya tadi malam?' Mamori bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya.

"BODOH!" ujar Marco sembari mempertunjukkan amplop bewarna coklat dan melemparkannya tepat ke arah wajah Hiruma. Hiruma mengoper Kuro pada Mamori dan dirinyapun membuka amplop coklat tersebut. "Itu yang asli, Direktur Hiruma. Dan menurutku kau menandatangani yang palsu. Kau lihat itu, Anezaki-san. Kelihatannya sepeninggal dirimu kecerdasan milik tuan Hiruma menurun."

"Kau melupakan ketangkasan ninja anak ini 'kan?" Suzuna menepuk-nepuk punggung suaminya bangga. "HIEEE"

"Nah, Mamori jadi apakah benar bahwa Kuroda adalah anak Hiruma?" pertanyaan Maruko kembali membawa ketegangan diantara mereka.

"Onegai, Mamo-nee..." pinta Suzuna perlahan.

"Papa..." Kuro menarik-narik lengan kemeja milik Hiruma. Nampak merasakan juga ketegangan antar orang dewasa. Hirumapun membawanya menjauh dari para orang dewasa. Kuro kembali melingkarkan tangan mungilnya pada leher Hiruma dan juga menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Hiruma.

Sebenarnya Hiruma juga ingin mengetahui jawaban sebenarnya, tapi Kuro sedang rewel saat ini. Hirumapun mengelus pundak Kuro perlahan.

Mamori tetap kekeuh menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mengiyakan. Ia pikir, ia telah melukai Hiruma sangat parah. Ia tidak mau mengulanginya di masa yang akan datang, ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka saat ini.

"Mamori! Kuro terus menyerukan bahwa Hiruma adalah Ayahnya. Mengapa kau bisa mengatakan Hiruma bukan ayahnya sementara Kuro terus berkata 'Papa Papa' pada Hiruma!" ujar Maruko keras. Ia nampak sudah dipenuhi dengan amarah.

"UNTUK YANG TERAKHIR KALINYA, MAMORI. APAKAH HIRUMA AYAH DARI KURO ATAU BUKAN?!" Maruko benar-benar meledak saat ini

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya, memang dirinya!"

Tatapan mereka semua terarah pada seorang pria yang tengah membawa sebuah buket bunga. Yamato Takeru. Hiruma merasa jantungnya mencelos keluar saat mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Yamato. Apa yang ia harapkan selama ini bisa terkabul. Apa yang ia harapkan kemarin malam yang menginginkan Mason menjadi miliknya, milik Mamori, milik mereka. "Apakah ini semua benar?" tanyanya pada Mamori. Mamori terdiam.

"Mamori-nee... Kau tidak bisa merahasiakan hal ini selamanya. Aku benar-benar menyesal mengenai semua yang terjadi pada Youichi-nii. Dia terluka sama sepertimu, bahkan lebih menyakitkan. Aku mendengar semuanya dari Suzuna-nee. Aku minta maaf, Mamori-nee tapi mereka semua berhak tahu." Ujar Mai, ya. Mai, yang sedang berdiri di sebelah Yamato.

Chap 13: No, He's Mine!

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Mai menaruh Kuro yang tengah tertidur ke dalam strollernya dibantu oleh Yamato. Mamori dan Hiruma berada di sofa hitam duduk bersebelahan. Hiruma memeluk Mamori erat, sementara Mamori meremas pundak Hiruma dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Hiruma. Mamori terus-menerus berkata 'maaf' pada Hiruma. Hiruma makin mengeratkan dekapannya sebelum tangan kanannya mengelus punggung Mamori pelan. Iapun mengecup dahi Mamori.

"Misi kita selesai, agen Suzuna..." ujar Marco sembari meneguk colanya.

"Kau memiliki rekan yang hebat, Marukocchi~"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan aneh!"

Chap 13: No, He's Mine!

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

Merekapun pulang ke rumah dengan Mamori yang tertidur dan tengah digendong oleh Hiruma sementara Kuro yang juga tertidur dalam dekapan Yamato. Mereka berdua meletakkan Mamori ke atas tempat tidur dan Kuro ke dalam box bayinya.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan terlihatlah Ibunda Mamori bersandar pada pintu sembari memegang kenop pintu. Ia tersenyum hangat pada Hiruma selagi Yamato keluar dari kamar. "Terimakasih," ujarnya pada Hiruma.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh mencintai putriku. Kukira ini pilihan yang tepat untuk terus menerimamu menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami." Ujarnya. Kemudian ayah Mamori berdiri di sebelah Ibu Mamori masih mengenakan pakaian pilotnya.

"Kau membuktikan pada kami bahwa kau pantas mendapatkan Mamori kembali, Hiruma." Ujar Ayah Mamori pada Hiruma. "Maafkan aku telah meragukanmu dulu."

Saat Hiruma hendak bangkit untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut. Kedua orangtua Mamori menghentikan langkahnya. Hirumapun mengangguk mengerti, lalu kedua orangtua Mamori menutup pintu kamar.

"Jaga Mamori dan Kuro, Youichi-kun..." ujar Ibu Mamori sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup.

Hiruma kembali terduduk di tepi ranjang. "Tidak, Terimakasih." Ujarnya yang hampir menyerupai bisikan sebelum ia memandangi sosok yang tengah masuk ke alam mimpi, sosok istrinya yang tampak sangat lelah dari ketegangan yang berlangsung sebelumnya. Hiruma menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Mamori ke telinganya sebelum tersenyum kecil. "Terimakasih untuk menerimaku kembali..." tambahnya kemudian ia merundukkan badannya untuk mencium kening Mamori

Chap 13: No, He's Mine!

▓Please Comeback to Me▓

TBC/End what would you choose?

SWEEEEET BANGET Adenya vAither

V's Note:

Dia (Adek saya) pengen banget ngasih komennya hehe tak apalah kita biarkan saja ya reader anggap aja itu upah buat ngetikin fanfic (padahal udah diupahin jajan di Indomaret tadi).

Oh iya, nanti dia juga mau bikin fic collab sama saya tapi belum nentuin di fandom apa... (mungkin ES21 mungkin juga bukan...) ada yang mau ngasih ide? BTW adek saya lagi suka banget sama Hetalia terutama Prussia (PADAHAL SAYA DULUAN YANG SUKA PRUSSIA!)

Sudahlah~~

POJOK BALASAN REVIEW~~

+ Guest (1): wah kalo chapter yang ini berapa abad yah nunggunya hehe... gomen... yah atas keterlambatan chapter ini

+dwi2: aku bawa kabar gembira untuk kalian semua~~ Gaara-kun! Eh~ Dwi-san kamu bikin saya ngilu kalo di mata gimana itu? Kok bisa kena matanya? Serem ih untung sekarang gak kenapa-napa yah.. Fyuhhh untuk masalah makan saya sedang berjuang pake tangan kiri! GANBATTE!

+Guest (2): duh gemesnya sama aku aja deh... kan aku yang ngegemesin (Adek: muntah seketika)

+Namida Kurusu: Apdetnya sekarang yah okeh?

+Philaniachen: (gitu bukan tulisannya) Iyaaa makasih doain aku yah...

+Aki-Ramen-Ai: sini aku kerokin lumutnya hehe~ itu pokoknya syaraf tangannya bermasalah keseringan maen game, main laptop ato kompie ato cara ngetiknya kagak bener gitu deh.

+ : Sip Sip Sip saya lanjutin

+Chiaki 'Sha' Akera: Eh Mamo gak nikah sama Yamato~~ kalo kamu benci sama Mamori saya berhasil bikin Mamori jadi... jadi apa hayooo~~~ aku seneng banget lho baca review yang panjang kayak punya kamu aku baca kata demi kata aku gak marah kok... btw Hiru emang keren 'kan?... hehe

+Guest (3): Iyah Guest-san doa'kan yah

+Luffykun21: gak apa-apa kok hehe~ eh kalo gitu makasihnya pakek banget! Ia sekarang udah jelaskan apa yang terjadi~~ gomen gak bisa apdet kilat lagi

+Oresama Nikki: wah si Prussia nih? Baru diomongin orangnya dateng (ada-ada aja sih kamu bikin penname) kamu juga awesome *ketjup basah*

+ : ferry-san titik yang ada di penname kamu selalu ilang waktu kuketik jadi sekarang aku kurungin yah biar gak ilang hehe (soalnya mungkin disangkanya itu link jadi waktu ku publish ga bisa muncul)... iya yah jangan-jangan kita jodoh! (Adek: kembali muntah)

+Guest(4): SIP SIP SIP udah di lanjut

+nn: kalo kamu sprint aku marathon deh hehe~ ctsnya udah dijelasin yah

+Guest (5): aku juga setia menunggu review hehe~~ makasih

Kalian semua bikin saya semangat! Makasih ya atas reviewnya~~ BTW lanjut ato end aja nih kalo lanjut aku ada satu chapter lagi+sequel

Last give me review please


End file.
